The Blessing
by Materia-Blade
Summary: Ranma suddenly dissapears. No one knows where he's gone except the one girl whom no one would expect of being the one to change Ranma's allready horrible situation into even worse one. Chapter 16 up!
1. Prologe

(Ok, this is my last fic untill I have finished at least one other. I promise I will start no more fics. This one I came up with. This is definantly original. NO ONE! has ever thought of this. (I've read 800 fics does that privalage me to say that definantly?) Also this is the rewrite of my very first story on FF.net. It's not up anymore because it was so horrible. I mean HORRIBLE! I forgot the Pheonix pill only cured the cat toungue thing and thought that it cured all locked jousenkyo curses. Man that was a mistake. Well, the story on this one is much different. This answers the unasked question.... "What happens if the water temperature is even?" Oh and just to let you know, Ranma turns slowly into a girl in this one. I'll do much better this time! Don't worry. The story isn't near as folkish and oldish as it sounds! And one last thing. I'm not gonna put author's notes at the bottem of this one. I just think how I ended the prologe is so cool i couldn't add words after it! It would ruin it! Ok, now on with the show!)  
  
Prologe  
  
Ranma Saotome. The Wild Horse of Chaos, The Chaos Avatar, the God Killer, The Gender-Confused Phyco maniac, The Worlds Best Martial Artist, The Chick Magnet, The Baka, Ranko Tendo, and last Heir to the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. This was his full title. He has been called many other things but this names the main ones. (Except for Furinkan's favorite nick name for him The Scaredy-cat, Ironic huh?)  
  
But now he was about to accept a new nick name. Ranma's life went on as normal. He and all of his friend kept uncanny youth staying at the age of 17 and in Furinkan almost a year after Ranma defeated Saffron. Ranma was attacked every day. He he hated his life but no one really thought about it, whether Ranma liked what happened to him every day. But he seemed happy. He would be attacked and he would win. Akane or Shampoo or Ukyo would be kidnapped and he would save them. This mostly happened to Akane. He always seemed like the happy and arrogent jerk. But life went on as normal until one day...  
  
That was the day everything changed though the people in Nerima didn't know it at the time. Suddenly, as quickly as he came into the lives of the Tendo's that day in the rain, he was gone. At first everyone thought it was just a training trip. He left no note but still... No one really worried. He'd be back in a day or two... Two days became four. Four became a week. A week became two weeks. By then everyone was searching. All of Japan was searched. Every house! Every rock! Every tree! Every bush! All of Japan was searched. Again and again. Two weeks became a month. The search went on to cover China. Cologne went back to the Amazon village and made hundreds of search parties. A month became two months. Two became six quickly and a half a year past with Ranma fresh on everyones memories. Everyone wanted to see him again. His most hated enemies to his best friends. What was life without Ranma? Slowly six months became a year. By then all had given up. A funeral was held to comemerate Ranma Saotome. It was held on May 21. Ranma's birthday. Everyone showed up with remorse. All of furinkan. Even the neighboring districts showed up. A few plaques were erected in places where the once lively boy had fallen from low earth orbit. Kuno showed sadly. You were a worthy opponent Saotome... Ryoga's thoughts were about the same. As were Mousse's. Akane cried, and left a huge bouquet of flowers at the grave of Ranma. This was the same for Ukyo. Shampoo was not present for she was still searching in China.  
  
One year bacame two. Shampoo and Mousse were married. The same for Konatsu and Ukyo. Tsubasa had, oddly enough found love in Kodachi. Ryoga and Akane, however, never married. Ryoga gave up on Akane. Akane no longer thought of Ranma. But the thought of loving someone else was unfathomable. Cologne went on with life. She was sad about the loss of the boy but never spoke of it. Nabiki married Kuno and became extreamly rich while attending Tokyo U. Soun and Genma never quite shook off the fact that the boy was gone for good. They both slowly got over it and drown there sorrows in the game of Go. The shogi board had long since been destroyed.  
  
But what did happen to the boy? Where did his smirk go? What happened to the eyes that would light up whenever he was challenged? One person knew. One person kept in contact with the Avatar of Chaos mabye once every two months. One person hid the evidence that Ranma was alive and well. That one person was actually at fault for Ranma leaving. She didn't tell anyone for Ranma's sake. If she had not kept the secret, poor Ranma's life would have taken an even worse turn than it did with her... mistake. The girl Kasumi was married to Dr. Tofu and lived happily in the Dojo with a daughter Miaka. Soun's pride and Joy.  
  
But what happened to Ranma all those years ago? What was it that Kasumi did? What cause Ranma's sudden disappearance? Well, that is where real the story begins.  
  
For what happened to the Wild Horse happens only once every thousand years. It is recorded to have happened three times in Juosenkyo's three thousand year history.  
  
This is the story of The Blessing of Jousenkyo. 


	2. Reflection of the Heart

(Huh, So far only two reviews. I know the only reason is because it's short but hey it's a prologe! Huh. Well Both those reviews wanted more. Best reviews I've ever gotten almost. Well, I don't have anything to talk about. I got nothing bad! Not even Criticism on my, once again, bad spelling. It's great! I can start the story right now!)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A man walked slowly down a small road. He was not a happy camper. He was out for revenge. THAT DAMN GUIDE! He should have TOLD me the springs were cursed! Instead he blabbed on about the things that drowned there! OH I'm gonna kill him right after I find out how I got into this body.  
  
It was obvious the man was angry.  
  
"I don't understand it, That water wasn't cold at all... so how did I change into this? And what was it that face said? You have recieved the blessing of Jousenkyo? THIS ISN"T A BLESSING! I know my original curse turned me into a man, but now i'm stuck as one! And at least then I looked decent! NOW I'M AN UGLY MAN TOO! HOW CAN I LIVE IN THE BODY OF AN UGLY MALE!"  
  
1000 years later...  
  
"YES! I DON'T KNOW WHAT JUST HAPPENED BUT I BECAME HOT! I recieved a blessing of Jousenkyo? Well, it's a blessing allright! I've been made fun of for a little too long! Hmm, but I don't under stand. That water wasn't cold... oh well! Now guys will like me! AND! I DONT TURN INTO A MONKEY ANYMORE! But my family won't recognise me. It will be kind of weird not being able to change back to my original body. Well I think they'll believe me. After all They believe the jousenkyo curse right? I'll tell them I got cured and this is what happend. Ha now I can laugh at Ling Su! I'm hotter than her!"  
  
This girl, whoever she was, was very happy with her new blessing.  
  
1000 years later...  
  
"JEEZ AKANE! WHAT'JA DO THAT FOR!" Ranma shouted. It was not his day, today and, even if it was, it probably wouldn't matter. After being hit on the head three times with a mallet before school he knew it was going to be a bad day.  
  
"I just wish I knew why she's so mad all the time! I've known her for three years! Hell, we almost got married once! And I woulda said yes!"  
  
This is how things had gone on since the failed wedding. The same. It was all the same! Nothing really different ever happened. Ranma would be challenged, Ranma would win. One of the fiancees would be kidnapped, Ranma would save them. Ranma would take a beating every day from something or another. Ranma wanted something new to happen. Well, something new was about to happen.  
  
"YOU SKIPPED OUT ON MY BREAKFAST THIS MORNING!" Akane screamed.  
  
"If you call that breakfast!" Ranma returned.  
  
"Grrrr," Akane growled with a orange aura around her.  
  
"Hey look Akane, I'll, make it up tonight! I promise tonight I'll eat your horse manuer... I... I MEAN DINNER!" Ranma covered.  
  
Of course Akane noticed Ranma's error and smashed him to leo with the mallet of doom. Then she went inside, threw on her gi, and went to break some bricks. Ranma meanwhile, was counting his money and guessing how much it would take to get home.  
  
"135 yen... Well, I'm walkin it!" Ranma thought as he flew ever higher into the stratusphere.  
  
"Huh, HONESTLY! SKIPPING OUT OF EATING SOMETHING I WORKED SO HARD TO MAKE! HE MAKES ME SO MAD! ARRGGGG!" Akane screamed.  
  
Anyone watching what was going on in the dojo would feel sorry for the bricks...  
  
It began to rain. "Oh my, I had best get some water hot for Ranma," Kasumi thought. She began boiling the water.  
  
About an hour later Ranma walked in.  
  
"Oh Ranma here's some water for you," Kasumi said greeting Ranma at the front porch near the table.  
  
As Ranma was about to take the water however, a voice was heard calling out from the front gate.  
  
"RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!"  
  
"Ryoga I don't have time for you!" Ranma returned.  
  
Ryoga was holding his umbrella so he didn't get wet from the rain.  
  
"Running away again are you? Fight me Ranma!" Ryoga said as he charged and led Ranma outside. Ranma place down the pot since he would get wet anway.  
  
Outside Ranma's inevitable victory was occuring. But inside is where the real interesting thing is. Kasumi was about to get the pot and put it back on the boiler so it would stay hot. But just then she smelled smoke. "OH NO! I HOPE IT"S NOT BURNT!" She cried as she ran to the kitchen.  
  
Ryoga was now somewhere on the opposite side of the world courtesy of a very annoyed Ranma. Ranma walked inside and picked up the kettle by the handle just as Kasumi walked in.  
  
"Oh, Ranma that's not ho..." She stopped.  
  
When Ranma poured the water on his head, something wrong happened. Ranma began to glow. His (still her at the moment) entire body began to emit a white light. It became so bright that Kasumi couldn't see and had to shield her eyes.  
  
"What's goin' on!" Ranma shouted.  
  
Meanwhile Akane was too angry to notice the white light. Soun and Genma were out getting drunk somewhere. Nabiki had gone to collage, and happosai could care less if the boy was shouting, even if he was a she at the moment, so the only one who saw this was Kasumi.  
  
Ranma was slowly rising into the air. "KASUMI, WHAT IS THIS?" Ranma screamed.  
  
"I don't know Ranma!" Kasumi said unusually uncalm.  
  
The light died down. It became odd. It was a blueish light that surrounded Ranma leaving her out line clearly visible. A little too visible since it looked very much like Sailor moon transforming. (Just a reference. This fic has no connection with sailor moon! Don't worry!) Ranma's eyes snapped shut. She spun slowly in the air as her hands crossed her chest. Kasumi notice changes in Ranma's appearance. She grew about six inches taller. The outline of her hair grew. The pigtail snapped off letting Ranma's hair fall almost to her feet. Ranma's eyes were closed but she was aware that something very unusual was happening and no matter how hard she tried, she could not open her eyes. Her chest stayed about the same but shifted a little along with her form becoming a tad bit thinner.  
  
Kasumi was amazed. When the whole transformation was done Ranma fell down to the floor breathing hard. But... It wasn't Ranma. In place of Ranma was a goddess on earth. Her hair was blond and long and abnormally shinny and clean. (Her hair is the same hairdo from Nihou my concubine, The Second movie, only it's blonde) Her eyes, once blue, were now a pale green that matched with the beautiful marble gemstones that now were hanging from her newly pierced ears. She wore a white dress with a green sash at the middle. The only other difference was that the mark of a small dragon now lay, embedded in the girls forhead. All in all, she was still recognisable as Ranma. But most would think it was a disguise. A very good one.  
  
"Oh...Oh my," Kasumi said.  
  
"Damn," Ranma said standing up.  
  
"Ranma, is that you?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Yes," Ranma replied.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. As I felt myself changing, I heard a voice that said, "You have recieved the blessing of Jousenkyo. Your appearance is your heart's reflection,"" Ranma told her.  
  
"Kasumi, do you have hot water?"  
  
"Yes, here," Kasumi replied after going to the kitchen.  
  
Ranma poured it on himself but nothing happened.  
  
"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO DAMNIT!" Ranma shouted.  
  
"Ranma, I..." Kasumi was at a loss for words. It was her fault what had happened to Ranma. If she had only put the water on the boiler... Then he would have changed back into a man, and none of this would'be happened.  
  
"Kasumi," Ranma said coming out of his rage, "Tell, no one. Never tell. I'm going to find a cure,"  
  
"Why don't you ask Cologne or happo..." She was interupted.  
  
"No, If I ask anyone her about this they will blackmail me into doing something I don't want to. I'm going. I'll keep in touch with you Kasumi,"  
  
"Are you sure?" Kasumi asked. "Don't go Ranma. We need you here!"  
  
"Need me? I was planning on going soon anyway. Now I have a very good reason too," Ranma replied.  
  
"You would run away from all your problems? Just because you became a girl? If your going to find a cure anywhere Ranma, it's right here in Nerima," Kasumi said.  
  
"That won't work on me. I'm not running from my problems. I'm fixing them. The jousenkyo curse is a problem I plan to fix,"  
  
"Ranma..."  
  
Ranma had walked up to his room. About fifteen minutes later he came downstairs with a pack and all his belongings, a tent, and a flashlight, incase he needed it.  
  
"Ranma, you don't have to go..." Kasumi said in one last vain attempt to get him to stay, "I don't want you to have to go back to china because of my mistake! I'll go and find you a cure!"  
  
Ranma smiled. "Kasumi, it's not your fault. You would never purposely hurt anyone! I'll be fine. I can't stay a girl. I gotta be a guy again. I hate gettin' stuck in my girl form more than I hate happosai! I'll find a cure,"  
  
"Ranma, I... I'm sorry,"  
  
"Kasumi," Ranma said. But he was interupted by someone coming from the dojo.  
  
"Bye Kasumi,"  
  
"Goodbye Ranma," She said as he walked out the door. A tear slid down her face. "I'm sorry,"  
  
"Kasumi? What's wrong? Where's Ranma?" Akane asked.  
  
Kasumi quickly wiped away her tears and replied, "Nothing's wrong Akane, and Ranma still hasn't come back yet,"  
  
"UGH THAT IDIOT! HE'S PROBABLY AT SHAMPOO OR UKYO'S!" Akane cried.  
  
"Now, Akane that's not..." But Akane was already gone back to the dojo.  
  
************************  
  
Ranma was running toward the beach. Toward the sea of Japan. She loved the sea and couldn't wait to see it again. She figured if he was gone from home he might as well have fun even though she did have to be a girl most the time. She would go surfing for a while and then start the swim. She had no other way of getting to China. She didn't have any idea what would be waiting for her there. After all since she had no swim suit she decieded she would surf in her shorts and shirt out fit. This, and the fact that she was now a goddess no matter what she wore, attracted members of the opposite sex to her like a magnet to metal.  
  
"Hey, I...!PMFH! WHOA!" A boy flew back against the wall.  
  
"Huh, I guess I can't go surfing. Not with all these perverted creeps watchin' me!  
  
Ranma climed out of the water and put on her wrist bracers. "I guess it's time to go back to China," She thought as she ran into the water where she expected to be for about 2 days. 


	3. Pressure Arts

(Well, Sorry about the grammar mistakes. I'm back home so spell check is once again, no more. Huh. I am very sorry about my misuse of pronouns. I will try to call Ranma whatever gender she/he is at the time. (In this fic it will be mostly female but hey...) Well other than that I recieved no criticism. This fic is goin' better than any of my others! I already have a decent amount of reviews and I've only had the fic up two days! Well, On with the show!)  
  
Chapter 2: Pressure Arts  
  
"Kasumi, where is Ranma?" Akane asked.  
  
Kasumi hated to lie. But she couldn't hurt Ranma. Not worse than he already was. She hoped he could find a cure quickly and come back home. But... If he couldn't.... she would have to lie, forever. "Ranma, this was all so sudden. You were here, but then you left us, and may never come back. Just like that. We may never see you again. I don't like to admit it but the best times of my life were when you were around. You led everyone. You were the center of the us all..." Kasumi thought.  
  
"Kasumi? Are you ok?" Akane asked.  
  
"Ahhh!! Oh yes, sorry Akane. I was just thinking,"  
  
"Oh, well anyway, can you tell me where Ranma is?" Akane asked. It seemed she had finally gotten over her anger.  
  
"Oh I think i heard him go out a while ago," Kasumi replied.  
  
"Ok, thanks! I'll go look for him," Akane said and she ran out into the rain.  
  
"Oh, I hope she doesn't catch a cold!" Kasumi said. She went back to her old sing-song type voice, but inside she was feeling horrible for forcing Ranma into a, once again, locked curse.  
  
************************  
  
Huh, Huh. Heh heh. I'll make it to China and back cured in a week! Ranma was walking. She could see the ocean and had only been traveling for a few hours. She had avioded towns ever since she entered her first one. So many boys had hit on her she couldn't stand it, so she bulleted out of the town as quickly as possible. Ranma's train of thought had been sidetracked to something bad and she grew angry. "GOOODDDD!!! IF THAT'S EVEN POSSIBLE, I LOOK BETTER THAN I DID BEFORE! WHY DO YOU HATE ME!" Ranma shouted to the sky.  
  
For once, Kami-sama was not laughing. Rolling on the ground wheezing and panting isn't considered laughing. Urd, was with him. Same with Skuld. Bellandy stiffled a chuckle.  
  
"Huh, I really don't wanna.... but I guess I gotta.," Ranma said looking towards the sea that he had now reached. I'll swim you again.  
  
She jumped in. The water was cold. Just like she remembered it. Very cold. She wore a training gi like back when she swam the sea the first time. But this time she triple knoted the belt, just in case.  
  
She swam like a demon, trying to beat the sea. She wanted to make it across in two days or less. Her last time it took her 6 days but that was, what? Two years ago? She had surely increased enough to make it in a day or two.  
  
Onward she swam. For two days she swam and arrived right on time at a small port city that she had planned.  
  
"HEY! What is that?" a boatman shouted.  
  
"What? I don't see anything," another replied.  
  
That yellowish thing coming in from the sea!" the first boatman said.  
  
"Uh... that's the sun,"  
  
The first boatman slapped the other man directly across the face and then grabbed his head and forced him to look in the direction of the oncoming torpedo.  
  
"OH MY GOD! IT'S A TORPEDO! SOMETHING IS FIRING AT US!" a man shouted.  
  
Everyone prepared for impact, and waited.... and waited.... and waited. And when nothing came one man looked over the edge. "HEY! THATS A PERSON! A GIRL!"  
  
"HE'S RIGHT! HEY, YOU NEED SOME HELP?!" A man shouted. The girl kept swimming. She paid absolutly no attention, as she swam up to the dock. "How does she plan on getting out?" The boat crew thought. Suddenly, when she reached the edge of the dock she stopped, and dissappeared beneath the surface of the water.  
  
"Hey, what's she...." But suddenly, the girl burst forth from the water and up 10 mabye 15 feet onto the high dock.  
  
She shook herself off, and looked around. "Huh, I made it!" She said in broken Chineese. Just as she was about to burst off into a huge sprint, a man stepped in her way...  
  
"Hey! Who are you? Can we help you with something?"  
  
Ranma smiled.  
  
Putting on her cutest face(which was a face that would turn a murderer into a full blown christian) she said, "I"m so very tired after my long trip, A..and I was just wonderin' if I could have some food?"  
  
She twiddled her hair.  
  
They fed her for free. How much could this little girl possibly eat? Plus she was so cute! Boy, were they mistaken. Ranma left the village empty of food at a high sprint with a full stomach. She was also fully stocked for a weeks camping, tent and all.  
  
"That was great! I need to stop at these little chineese villages more often!" Ranma said aloud.  
  
As she was running coming close to breaking the sound barrier since she was chi powering her legs she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.  
  
DOJO! BING!  
  
Her course veered of to the left as she came to stop at the dojo. Ranma was in a hurry but she never passed up the chance to train with a master. "Hmm, Pressure Arts School? Well, worth it to see what's in here," Ranma thought.  
  
She walked up. The dojo itself was much like the tendo dojo only it had no gate or wall. It was in a wide open space so there was plenty of room to spar anywhere. Ranma noticed some odd things. There were posts up but there were lines behind the posts with markings going away from them on the ground. 10ft. 20ft. 30ft.... all the way up to 100ft. "What is this?" She thought.  
  
She came to the door and knocked.  
  
"Yes who is it?" Came the voice of an elderly man.  
  
"Uhh, I wish to train at this dojo," Ranma called.  
  
The door opened to reveal the elderly man, a middle aged woman who looked much like Nodoka, and a young girl about the same age as Ranma.  
  
"Well, young lady, I'm only looking for the best. I'm sorry but you don't even look like you could beat a toddler in a real fight!" The older man said with a laugh.  
  
Of course, as expected, Ranma steamed. "FIGHT ME! WE'LL SEE WHOS AS GOOD AS A TODDLER!" If the three years he spent in Nerima had taught him anything, it taught him that girls AREN'T weak! Period! They have strength over men. Since men don't like to hit girls they have superiority. And just because women look weaker doesn't mean they are. Natsume and Kurimi for example. Though she hated to admit it Ranma wouldn't have stood a chance in the first fight, even without Akane like he said he would....  
  
"Sorry, I don't train beginners," The old man said.  
  
Ranma punched the door off it's hinges. "Do I look like a beginner to you? I have NEVER lost a fight and I don't plan to here,"  
  
The old man, in shock at the women before him's abilities, decided it was best not to insult this girl.  
  
"OK, I'll begin training right away!" he said nervously.  
  
"Good,"  
  
"And the first step of my training is for you to fix this door!" The man said, "When your done with that I'll introduce myself.  
  
"Damn," Ranma muttered under her breath.  
  
*************************  
  
About 20 minutes later Ranma had finished reattaching the door to it's hinges. "Stupid non-sliding door," Ranma thought.  
  
"Well now that your done with that I shall introduce myself. My name is Sejourn Le Mey, but you can call me See," See said.  
  
"Alright... See, Now i was wondering how do you know Japanesse?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Well, I learned it of course, I decided I needed to learn it back when a young man came to my dojo and asked me something in Japanesse. Well I said to him I don't understand and he says..." See never got to finish.  
  
"OH SHUT UP!" A tall, brown haired girl with great big glasses screeched.  
  
"Now May...! I wasn't doin' anythin'! I wasn't telling any looonnng stories! It was just a short one!" See said.  
  
"Hello, I'm May Lon Mey, my father here, has this problem with telling extreamly long stories that get very boring," She said.  
  
"Heh, I see..." Ranma said nervously.  
  
"Well anyway, lets have a little spar to see if you've got what it takes," See said.  
  
They squared off, as May hurried off the main area of the dojo to the sidelines.  
  
"BEGIN!"  
  
Ranma charged forward but his opponent scooted back. Ranma charged again but was suddenly hit. It was not a hard hit but she wasn't expecting it at all considering his opponent was on the opposite side of the room.  
  
"What the hell!?" Ranma cried.  
  
Suddenly she was hit repeatedly three times in the ribs. The hits felt more like pinpricks, patheticly weak, but still... Ranma watched his opponent waiting. She realized that everytime See punched from a distance the hit seemed to hit her as if the fist had stretched out to her.  
  
"I don't know how he's doing it but it's got a big weakness," Ranma thought. Apparantly there was a gap of time between the end of See's punch and when the punch conect4ed with her.  
  
See punched and kicked.  
  
Ranma jumped and landed behind See giving him a great kick to the back sending him flying against the wall.  
  
"Ow,' See mutered from inside the wooden wall. "Ok. That's enough. Your very good miss?..." He left the question hang.  
  
"Ranma,"  
  
"Hmm, well then Ranma, my dojo is based completely on one technique. It has no name. We use it to damage the opponent at long distances. I wasn't expecting you to leap over me," See told her. "How you do it is to punch at nothing place your chi into one punch and use air pressure against the opponant,"  
  
"So I place my ki into the air pressure?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Yes exactly. And it's not called ki, it's called chi," See said.  
  
"Whatever," Ranma returned.  
  
So they trained. Ranma learned the technique in a matter of minutes and discovered exactly why the dojo was built primaraly on this technique. It was VERY helpful. Being able to hit enemies from a distance was a good thing. But it could be applied to more things. She could use the technique in her feet, place the chi into the air and jump twice as high as she used to be able to. It took a little longer to do this but still.... it was very helpful.  
  
And so, in three days time, Ranma left the dojo with the ability to throw a punch over 200 feet. It was an elementary dojo, with a very good idea.  
  
(So ends the Chapter on pressure arts. Sorry about the wait. I've been on like five vacations in one week. I had the third chapter done before the this one! Well almost any way. Thanks to all those who reviewed and will review. Well R&R later.) 


	4. To the Land of the Free

(Pitiful. Just Pitiful. I got four reviews, three from the same person. I had something to do with the fact that FF.net was offline for a few days. Well this Chapter has gone through about 6 different titles. I kept changing it untill I found this title. It's good. I like it. On with the show!)  
  
Chapter 3: To the Land of the Free  
  
After leaving the Pressure Arts Dojo, Ranma had come up with an idea. She remembered back when Kuno had first fought her. He had used air pressure to destroy a post behind her. Air pressure was the whole part of his idea. The since training at the dojo to be able to fight at a distance with air pressure only, she was noticing that using this way of fighting pushed her back when she punched and kicked. And that had given her her idea. If a single punch using air pressure with no ki pushed her back a little what would happen if she used her air pressure punch technique with ki? "I'd go flying backward, that's what," She answered her own question.  
  
"So if I used the technique with my feet, and ki, in midair. I could jump on air!" Ranma deducted.  
  
She was walking along in a forest in China headed for Jousenkyo. She decided she would start constructing a new form while she was training at the dojo. She wouldn't be gone from Nerima for too long, but since she was here a whole new form to come home with would surprise everyone! A form that resided completely in the air. How impenetrable would a form like that be? It would be amazing. So she decided to start making the form now. Who knows? Maybe she could learn to fly with this. To fly. Wow. How much fun would that be.? Oh well, she was dreaming. It's feasibly impossible to fly. If the old ghoul, couldn't do it, she doubted she could.  
  
So she began. Unfortunately, she started off horribly. Using her newest technique (That, to her dismay, had no name. Why wouldn't they name their technique anyway?) with ki first she jumped and then pushed her feet down using the technique slamming herself directly into a higher branch, then falling back to the ground leaving a self imprint. "Ow," She said picking herself out of the human-shaped hole in the ground. "Maybe I should practice in an open field," she thought and left to find one.  
  
Once she got to a more open place she progressed by leaps and bounds. Literally. She began jumping up higher, and higher into the sky. She left the ground so far behind she didn't see anything but the tree tops anymore. The question was. "How do I get down?"  
  
She had to keep jumping to stay up, and this wasn't easy. She had some serious problems keeping herself from slamming down into the forest that stretched on for miles around. The only way she saw that she could get down easy was just jumping and letting her self fall almost to the ground, jumping again to where she was only about 20 feet from the ground and then landing like normal. But in a battle that would be very hard to do, just incase she needed to land. She needed another way to land. But right now she didn't and traveling as the crow flies was much faster so she began jumping toward Jousenkyo with the birds.  
  
Slowly and surly(and about three days later) she made her was along China to the cursed springs. She passed the Amazon village and thought about stopping there. She decided against it because they would most likely contact Cologne. A few of the elders from below noticed her, above but they only sensed her ki. She was above the clouds shielded from vision. The elders noticed her but no one else.  
  
"I can't remember where it is!" Ranma cried. She let herself fall to the ground, jumped again once she got close and landed softly. "I think I remember this place a little," Ranma said aloud. She began to run up a small mountain (to her anyway) and she reached Juosenkyo.  
  
"Finally," she thought.  
  
She jumped down into the valley. Instead of running down the path like last time, this time she just jumped strait down the mountain, with her new found semi-flight.  
  
"There it is," she said aloud after landing, referring to the small hut nearby.  
  
She walked in.  
  
"Oh! Missus, how may I help you?" the guide asked.  
  
"That's sir, and I wanna know what happened to me," Ranma replied in a lower voice.  
  
"Sirs? Wait, you no fall in spring of drown girl did you?" the guide asked.  
  
"Yes, I did a few years ago, but lately somethin' else happened. My hair turned blonde and my curse got locked," Ranma told him.  
  
"Your hair changed color? Hmm. It's sounds like something I recognize. wait a moment please sirs," He said and walked into a closet that Ranma could see was full of books.  
  
"Ah, here we are, sirs. You didn't happen to hear a voice that said something about the blessing of Juosenkyo did you?" The guide asked.  
  
"Yes, why?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry sirs but you won't be able to change back into a boy," the guide said in a somewhat sullen voice.  
  
"WHAT!" Ranma cried his aura shining.  
  
"Is true sirs! It happen once every thousand years! And it has been a 1000 years since the last time!" the guide said.  
  
"Let me see," Ranma commanded.  
  
"Here," the guide said.  
  
Ranma saw pictures and writing on an old book called The Blessing of Jousenkyo.  
  
Once upon a time, there was a young girl who fell into the spring of drown man in jousenkyo. Juosenkyo was only about 500 years old at that time. This is the first recording of the occurance of the blessing of jousenkyo. This girl was not a very nice girl but she received her punishment. That was her curse. As a male in her cursed form and normal form she was very beautiful. But. When she received the blessing of Jousenkyo, all of that changed. She became locked in her cursed form. But it wasn't her original cursed form. It was a form that reflected her evil and vicious heart. She lived the rest of her life as a man searching until her dieing day for a cure for the blessing of Jousenkyo.  
  
The second occurance of this happened 1000 years later. A young girl who was very kind and mild mannered, received a male curse, from the spring of drowned man. She disliked her curse but lived with it. She was young but somewhat ugly. Her cursed form was very good looking but still. she was not a man. She was very kind to everyone. Even when she was robbed she later helped the man who mugged her escape the guillotine. But her blessing faired much better than the lasts. She became an amazingly beautiful girl, with long flowing purple hair. She bragged, a little but was too kind to rub it into her friends, who were now not near her beauty. She lived the rest of her life in this form as well.  
  
It has been concluded that The Blessing of Jousenkyo is caused by even temperatured water. EXACTLY even. It happens once every thousand years. Whichever form the person is when the even water hits him/her in is the one they stay in permanently. It is thought to only happen to girls who fall in the spring of drown man. The exact effects are unknown but it is thought that the personality of the person is what is reflected in the outer appearance after the person has received the blessing.  
  
These hypothesizes written by the Jousenkyo guide of the year 1000. A. D.  
  
"Both of them, lived there lives in their cursed form," Ranma thought, "their entire lives,"  
  
"I'm very sorry sirs," The guide said. But Ranma wasn't listening.  
  
"Wait, didn't it say that this only happened to girls who fell in the spring of drowned man?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Well, yes sirs, it did but it was just an asumption," the guide replied.  
  
"Kuso," Ranma musttered, "What about the reflection thingy. So my outer appearance reflects my inner self. My personallity?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose honorable sir," the guide said.  
  
"But.... I'm not a good person, why would I be good looking?" Ranma said.  
  
"Well, sir let me ask you something. Would you let any of your friends die if you could have a cure to this curse?" The guide asked.  
  
"Of course not!" Ranma said automaticly. Then she thought about it. "No way! I would never let Akane or Ryoga or, well, mabye kuno... no probably not I suppose... die for my cure. I mean sure, he's really annoying but I wouldn't let him die for my cure, (Even though he would)"  
  
"Well, sirs that reflects a good heart. Would you die for a friend?"  
  
"Uh... Not Kuno. I'd let him die if the circumstances were really high but, Akane or Mousse or Shampoo. Yeah, I die for them, well I mean if they were going to die that is. If one of them came up to me and asked me to die? Of Course not!" Ranma thought.  
  
"Yeah most of them," Ranma said.  
  
"Well, honorable sirs, there is one chance for a cure," the guide said.  
  
"There is! What is it? I'll do it!" Ranma said franticly.  
  
"Well, the country wasn't around during the time of the last blessing of jousenkyo but now I have read somewhere that there may be a cure in America," The guide said.  
  
"America? Why there? I don't know too much about that place except the language," (Ranma know's the American language. If he didn't in the real series he does in mine. He learned it on his training trip in China.)  
  
"Well, I don't know either sirs. Why would the cure not be in China? But, that's where I've heard the cure is. It may be in a place called, uh Calfina? Callorna? Califina? OH! California! That's it! I remembered sirs," The guide said somewhat nervously.  
  
"California, huh?"  
  
The guide pulled a map out from under a few books inside his hut and examined the world map. "We are here sirs," he said pointing to a spot. This is California," he said pointing to a place on the almost opposite side of the world.  
  
Ranma wanted to cry. THAT FAR?! She'd never be able to make that in a week. Mabye, a month.... mabye. Well with that new skill of his mabye three weeks but... STILL! She wanted to go home soon male!  
  
"Alright then, may I borow this?" Ranma asked picking up the map.  
  
"I suppose so missus, SIRS! Yes, sorry," the guide answered.  
  
Ranma didn't notice his error.  
  
"Thanks, Well, I guess I've got a long way to go.... On to America then," Ranma said sullenly.  
  
(End Chapter) 


	5. That Time of the Month

(Ok, Movin on up... #1 I got a lot of this... NO! it will not be a buffy crossover. I've seen like one episode of that show so don't worry. I wasn't even planning that nor was I expecting to get comments on it. I got one bit of criticism but it was incorrect. Now Amberion, I see what your getting at but you forgot something. The previos two recipiants of the blessing of Juosenkyo was given to GIRLS that fell in the spring of drown BOY. You see, in the anime I'm very sure that it never says how old the spring of drown boy is. Yes the spring of drown girl is 1500 years old but Boy well that's 3000. After all, guys are a lot more reckless right? Ryudo Ray, Ranechi I hold you both in the highest esteem. Thanks for the reviews. Well, I guess that's all. Now the only question is when will I finish this fic? Sorry for it bein' so long to continue. Well, You can tell from the Chapter name this was tough. A: I gotta get Ranma to California and B: I gotta illustrate well, um... you'll get the idea. I'm really starting to like this one. But some of my old fics I'm not gonna continue. I'll tell you the ones that I'll continue in my bio. Kay? On with the show.)  
  
Chapter 4: That Time of the Month  
  
Ranma was running. No not jumping on air like you would expect her to be. But instead, she was running on the ground from a fighter jet that had seen her and managed to classify her as an alien or a UFO, and was now proceeding to fire at her. (Granted his aim was horrible, but at least he was trying!)  
  
"DAMN IT! I HATE FRANCE!" Ranma cried. "I didn't even know the French HAD Jets!"  
  
Ranma ran untill she saw a nearby cave. She decided going into the cave was better than being the target of a very persistant missle. (Fortunantly the fighter hadn't used that yet) Inside the cave Ranma camped for about a day. Around noon the next day she came out to find the area deserted of any intelligent life.  
  
It had been two weeks since she had left Nerima. Nothing happened that was really unusual except for the jet. Now she was almost to the end of France and was sheilded by yet another forest. She had passed through Russia on her way there, so she could stay in the forest. She prefered to avoid cities.  
  
Once she got to the West coast of France she planed to Jump/Fly her way to England. Spend about a day there find a trade route across the atlantic and then Jump/Fly to America stopping occasionally on boats that would surely be on the way.  
  
Soon she reached the Channel of water that lies between England and France. After about half an hour she had crossed it. With the awed looks of boat veiwers below she kept going without landing anywhere near a dock...  
  
********************  
  
She traveled for about an hour before she found a place to buy a map and ask about trade routes for boats going to America. Fourtunantly she knew the English language, unlike the French. She, oddly enough, found one heading for a city called Myrtle Beach. "What a weird name," She thought.  
  
She decieded to get a head start since it was only about 2:00 in the day. English time of course. She began. The whole way she had absolutluy no problems... Well, there was that one time the captain had considered her a stowaway and tried to make her "Swab the deck,". That went very well...  
  
Three weeks after leaving Nerima she made it to the American border. Deciding it would be better not to, uh, fly in, she let herself fall into the water and swam to shore. She ignored the odd looks she recieved for not wearing a suitable bathing suit. She also ignored the men who stared at her wet chest.(Believe it or not) After all, they stopped staring the second she began to glow red with Chi so as to dry herself off.  
  
At 6:27 p.m. on August the 11th Ranma Saotome did the unthinkable. She got out the little yen she had been saving for such an occasion(and keeping secret from a certain money grubbing son-of-a-!@#$!) Changed it into American money and slept... In a five star hotel! And she LOVED it! She must have taken what? six baths in the Hot tub, playing with the jets. She slept on the bed like an angel. No snoring at all. Ranma had always wondered what it was like to sleep on a REAL bed, instead of a futon. She knew she had before but that was when she was about five years old. She couldn't believe how much better she slept! "NO WONDER AKANE ALWAYS GOT UP BEFORE ME!" Ranma cried, "She had a spring matress!"  
  
The cleaning lady skipped Ranma's room that night.  
  
*********************  
  
Ranma had run out of food the day after her "close encouters of the Good Sleep kind," But she had one serious advantage. Since she was, perhaps, even cuter than she was in her red head form, she had a never ending supply of Ice cream. Of course Ranma's favorite pastime, other than martial arts, was eating. And she liked nothing more than ice cream. Therefore the last week of the trip to California gave Ranma expertise in EVERY type of ice cream on the planet. (Or in every state from South Carolina to California that is...)  
  
By the time she had made it to California it had been four weeks since she had become a girl. One month. That was when things started to go... well, wrong. She got a stomach ache one day while she was looking for a place to stay while she searched California for a cure. She thought it was from all the ice cream she had eaten. She was one hundred percent correct. But something else happened. Right after she had found the perfect place to stay for about a week in the middle of California, she began... bleeding.  
  
Amazingly enough, Ranma had paid attention, a little in sex ed classes, just incase she ever got stuck in her girl for a long time. She wasn't quite as clueless as everyone thought. She didn't know exactly what to do, but she knew the word Tampon had something to do with it. Using the Umisenken Techinique (this was quite possibly the most pressing emergency Ranma had ever been in so it was worth it to use the forbidden techniques!) Ranma stole a box of tampons from a super market and ran into a nearby bathroom. She slowly figured things out and realized just how bad girls had it sometimes.  
  
"I have GOT to get rid of this curse!" Ranma thought as she left the bathroom.  
  
She was very edgy the next few days and had a seriously hard time getting any ice cream. Knowing now that he had gone just about as far into the world of being a girl as he could ever possibly go he was becoming seriously worried about whether the cure here would work. If it didn't... well, she didn't want to think about that.  
  
"Well, I made it to California!" Ranma thought, as she went back to the apartment she planned to rent out.  
  
(Yeah I know it's short has, like, no diologe and well... is all around more of a side story. But well, gotta get her to Callifornia and I can't just say she jumped there. Plus who is she gonna talk two? The people who have their mouths hanging open after seeing her abnormal abilities? Well I think I'll have to end this one shorter but It was seriously hard to write. I don't really know why though... Well later!) 


	6. School Meet Ranko!

(Alright I didn't get that many reviews this time around. This, my friends, is a bad thing! I need hearty full reviews to have my concentration and writing skills at their best. You don't want me writing bad do you? Huh, Sad. Oh yeah dogbertcarrol! Um. OF COURSE RANMA FORGOT TO ASK THE GUIDE WHERE IN CALIFORNIA! This is Ranma after all., so on with the show!)  
  
Chapter 5: School... Meet Ranko!  
  
Ranma was stuck in a rut. What to do? To apply at a school and rent an apartment? Or... To not do this and search California camping wherever she went. This was bad because California didn't have many places to really camp and it was HOT! Ranma had made a steady supply of income lately from a construction job. When she applied the men were skeptical. What could this girl do that a man couldn't? Why would she even apply for a job like this? When they watched her pick up and carry a large dump truck faster than it would have gone normally, well, they hired her on the spot for 50,000 a year. Yes they did proceed to fire a few other people, but hey? That's business. In the end she decided to apply. She also thought of the school as a great place to find gossip, info, etc. (Of course Ranma had a twisted image on what a school was...) Perhaps she would find a Nabiki impersonate who could find this cure for her? And also... she made like she didn't think about it but if... on the off chance she didn't find a cure... she would at least have a residence. She couldn't bear going back home uncured...  
  
"I can't use my real name," Ranma thought, "No matter how far away it is Nabiki will still find me, even though I hardly resemble my girl self anymore. I gotta think of a different name,"  
  
"Well Ranko will be fine, I think, but I still need a last name,"  
  
"Tendo? No way. Saotome? DEFINANTLY NO WAY! Kuno? Uh... I doubt they'd figure that out but still, no. I gotta make up my own. I can't use someone else's name. Ayami. Where have I heard that before? Oh well, It sounds really good. Ranko Ayami, Age 17, Class Student Occupation Construction Hair Color Blonde Eye Color Blue... Wait their not blue anymore now there Green. Height 5' 9" Weight Uh.... Ranma was pretty sure her wait in girl form was about 110 Now she was a little taller though so she guessed 120,"  
  
Ranma finished signing the application paper for Lenton County High School. A small town in the southern county in the southern part of the State. The City name was Called Bryworth. (The city and county were made up by me. That's about it.) She went to sleep thinking of how weird, or perhaps normal? Her days were going to be.  
  
******************  
  
"Yes, I want to rent a room!" Ranma said.  
  
"But miss, aren't you too young to be out on your own?" The apartment manager replied.  
  
"Blah Blah Blah, I want a room and I have the money to pay for it. Give me a home. I'll only be here for a month or two!!"  
  
"Alright Miss but I don't know how you intend to keep paying for..." He didn't get to finish.  
  
"Thanks," Ranma said as she snatched the key and papers from his hand. After filling them out she simply went to her new room and slept away. After all, big day tomorrow. School, you know.  
  
******************  
  
Ranma woke up late. This was Ranma after all. She was beginning to notice and annoying pain on her chest. Like something was burned there. After thinking about that for a while she finally figured out what a bra was for. Though, since this was Ranma, she didn't even feel the pain on her chest until now. She was firmly biased on not wearing a bra. The good part was that the school here didn't have a uniform code so she could pretty much wear whatever she wanted. She walked to school on, what she was pleased to note, a fence, wearing her normal Chinese style of clothing.  
  
The odd thing was, to Ranma, that the school had no gate. It had a lane for buses to drive through and a sidewalk in front of that. Then came the walkway up to the main entrance, and a parking lot was on the opposite side of the school.  
  
"Here," she said to the woman at the counter.  
  
"Ranko? Ayumi?.... Where are you from?" The woman asked.  
  
"Uh... I'm not really sure where I was born but I came from Japan. I've had a case of amnesia and I don't remember where I belong. I heard rumor my family was in California so I came here," Ranma lied. "It's good enough," Ranma thought, "They'll buy it,"  
  
"Oh, you poor dear, I'm soo sorry!" the woman said. "I'm Jean, but you can call me Mrs. Falk,"  
  
"Ok," Ranma said, while taking her schedule. As Ranma left the office she noticed that a tense air, was hanging about the school. Like everyone was waiting for something bad to happen. "Well, they got me. Ain't that bad enough?" Ranma thought.  
  
The second Ranma walked into the main hall, boys swarmed her.  
  
"Hey! Look at the hottie over there!"  
  
"Damn! She's fine!"  
  
"I don't think she's wearin' a bra!"  
  
"Ugh, there a bunch of Happosai's," Ranma thought. Not wanting to make herself to, uh... scary to talk to, she turned down all the boys' offers to her with words instead of fists. Noticing a few people, three boys and two girls, that the boys had not hit on her she decided to talk to them.  
  
"Hello," She said, "I'm Ranko, do you mind if I sit here?" Ranma asked pointing to the windowsill they sat on.  
  
The boys went insane. Why would some girl who could have any other guy in the entire school want to sit with them.  
  
"SURE!" They said at once. Two received slaps from there girl friends. The third was lucky.  
  
"May I ask? Why would you come here, to talk to us when you have every guy in school hitting on you?" The first girl asked.  
  
"Actually that's why I came to talk to you. You two," Ranma said pointing to the girls, " aren't glaring at me for taking your boyfriends or something like that, and your three, " She pointed the boys, "aren't hitting on me,"  
  
-Blink- -Blink- "You don't like guys hitting on you?" the second guy asked.  
  
"Well, guys hitting on me won't cure my amnesia, however asking someone about it may," Ranma returned.  
  
"Well, In that case, I'm Leah. This is Shannon. The boys are Aaron Luc and Jessie, but we call him Jess, what do you want to know? Maybe we can help?" Leah asked.  
  
"Well, have you ever heard of a place called Jousenkyo?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Sorry can't help you there," Shannon said. The others said the same.  
  
The bell rang signaling it time to get to class.  
  
"Oh well, thanks anyway then," Ranma said as she left.  
  
As Ranma walked into the room she noticed once again that everyone was tense for some reason. Even the teacher. Two boys however, were not. Ranma smelled gunpowder on them and knew that today was going to be fun!  
  
"Class this is Ranko Ayami, She from Japan. She has come here because a rumor that her parents were here in California has gotten to her. She has had amnesia and can't remember them. Is there anything else you'd like to tell us Ranko?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Uh that's about it," Ranma said. She decided to let them find out she was a world class martial artist on their own.  
  
The class, dare I say it, was boring. Ranma began to sleep but, oddly enough, was never awoken, until a gunshot was heard. The sound of broken glass was all around her.  
  
"Get on the ground! Lay flat all of you!" One of the men Ranma smelled the gunpowder on was saying.  
  
He pointed the gun individually until all of the people were on the ground. Except Ranma.  
  
"Hey, are you hard of hearing missy?" Get down! Now or I'll blow your brains out!" The other man shouted at her.  
  
"Stop spitting on me. You really need to get rid of that problem," Ranma said calmly.  
  
"Ranko! Just do as he says, and he won't hurt you!" The teacher cried.  
  
Ranma just laughed. "HIM! Hurt ME!" HA! Good one teach!"  
  
"What do you mean! You have a gun pointed right at your head!" The guy said.  
  
"What's a gun.... when you can catch bullets?"  
  
Boom!  
  
The man was crouching over with the impact from something hitting his stomach.  
  
"Are you alright? Here, maybe you'll feel better if I take that off your hands?" Ranma taunted as she took the gun from him. The other man was quivering. "What are you?" He asked.  
  
"Just a student who never gets any peace and quite," Ranma said. The man shot his automatic rifle. It shot a round of 30 bullets in about 10 seconds. Ranma dodged them with her eyes closed and a cute smile on her face. "And here I thought this place was going to get boring!" Ranma thought. "This is great speed training!"  
  
She caught the last one. All the windows in the room were broken now. The students had watched Ranma in awe.  
  
"You've got two choices. Surrender, and I'll think about not hurting you. Or keep shooting and get the beating of your life... It's your choice," Ranma said.  
  
"I...I surrender," He lowered his gun.  
  
Ranma smirked. She knew this was a joke. No WAY would a full-grown man with a gun back down from a high-school girl.  
  
"Drop the Gun," Ranma said as she walked toward him.  
  
Suddenly he raised the gun just as Ranma expected him too. "DIE BITCH!!!" He screamed.  
  
Ranma flipped over him and landed behind him bullets following her all the way. When she landed she said, "Bad Language, Tsk Tsk," And his face met her foot. He flew into the stone wall and went unconscious like his friend.  
  
"Wow! That was fun!" Ranma cried.  
  
-Blink Blink-  
  
Half the class had fainted and the other was mobbing Ranma hugging her and calling her a hero. The picked her up and began carrying her out the door. Her head hit the doorway but nobody wanted to put her down.  
  
"Hey you guys! Put me down! It wasn't all that big a deal. Come on! Cut'it out! Put me(BONK! Ugh,"  
  
Everyone got out of school that day but no one really went home. Everyone was too busy asking "Ranko" how she had dodged bullets and praising her for finally catching the terrorist that had had the school uptight for the past month or two.  
  
"Ranko! How did you do that!? Well I( It was amazing! But I( THANK YOU RANKO! I'm not even going to make fun of you for your weird name! Hey! That's(!  
  
This went on for a good two hours before Ranko finally told the people that she was a world class martial artist who had been training all her life. She told them that she had amnesia and could really remember her parents or her past life. She couldn't remember anything except that she needed to find out something about a place called Jousenkyo in California to find her family and that she had trained her whole life in martial arts.  
  
(Yeah I know it's the end. I didn't get any reviews from my number one fans. RYUDO! RANECHI! WHERE ARE YOU! Leave me a review kay guys? Criticize me Flame me or leave a good review. (preferably a good review!) Alright I gotta end it now. Later.) 


	7. Ironic Fate

(I'm very sorry about the seriously slow updating. Not my fault really. This is what happened. I couldn't connect to the internet for a long time and my a:/ drive was out so my entire seventh part was ripped out! I had it to like almost 4000 words! So I lost it all and just didn't want to get around to rewriting it. I'm doin it now though so thats good. I've thought of the perfect name for this chapter. NONE of you were expecting this one! This is the turning point in my story. I may lose reveiwers who liked my stories and gain reviewers who didn't with this chapter. Well thanks for all your reviews. I'll answer a few of you peoples here.  
  
Pilgrim- Ok i'll try to do better on the grammer. Sorry. I actually never get in chat rooms and try not to write that way when I'm writing normaly. But I can't just automaticly stop mispelling words. (Note the misspelling of the word automaticaly) Sorry.  
  
Joe Fenton-OH COME ON! MAN! What do you mean it's laughable that they attacked the day Ranma came? Hell that's why they attacked that day! Some kami up there (or author, whichever you prefer) made it so that they attack when 'Ranko' comes. She is the Avatar of Chaos after all and you don't get that name from sittin in bed doin' nothin! Oh and all the other stuff... uh... well... Sorry?  
  
Sired22- SHUT UP! DON'T TELL EVERYONE MY PLANS!!!!!!! (Phycics these days! Sheesh!)  
  
Everyone else- THANKS! Oh and DerektheRogue- You can be one of my favorite reviewers if you want to. You just have to leave a review for every chapter I post mm'kay?   
  
Oh and sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I couldn't think of much more to add. No authors notes at the bottom either. It would ruin my twist!  
  
So, without anymore gilding the lidy and no more ado I give you! .... CHAPTER 6!  
  
Chapter 6: Ironic Fate  
  
The room was dark and dreary. The black curtains were shuting out light from all eight windows. It was more like a hallway. A Black carpet led from the great Iron double-doors all the way up to a throne where a man sat. He looked positively demonic. His eyes glowed as red as the torches that burned on the concrete walls of the underground throne room. He wore Black rugged pants and a Black shirt. Over that he wore a maroon vest that had surely not been red when it was made. At his side was Dorinium. His fabled sword. He was the leader of an underground (literally) group of terrorst known as the Black V. No one actually knew what the V stood for except him and he planned to keep it's meaning to his grave.   
  
"Um...Sir...I'm here to..Gulp..Report," a thin craven sort of man said as he entered the room.   
  
"What is it Claust?" The black man said.  
  
"Uum... well... sir it was un...unsuccessful sir," Claust stuttered.  
  
"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, UNSUCCESSFUL!?" The man in black said as he stood from his throne. Claust backed away against the door.  
  
"Well, um they were captured by the police sir."  
  
"How?" He demanded.  
  
"I was informed that a girl who could dodge bullets was the one who stopped them," Claust said.  
  
"Get rid of this girl. I don't care how. And break Jule and Knives out of jail in less than three days. Your dismissed. Get out. Now."  
  
"Y..Yes sir," Claust said as he hastily grabbed for the door handle. However, when his hand reached it, the man in black held his hand out and the chain and ball of a flail flew from his open palm and struck Claust in the back. His scream of pain was heard almost three levels above.   
  
********************  
  
Ranko sat on the porch of her new home, finally happy to be away from the pressures of school. "My first day and they've already made a hero outta me!" She thought. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go to school after all. Oh well, I guess they know me now,"  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. Ranko got up to answer the door.   
  
"Leah, Shannon? How did you know where to find me?" Ranko asked.  
  
"Oh come on. Everyone knows where you lives! I still don't understand how you managed to-  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, I've heard enough of that to last me a life time! What do you need?" Ranko asked.  
  
"Sorry about that. Well, we were wondering if you wanted to come with us to a movie. You don't seem to actually have many friends and I bet your getting sick of your admirerers, ain't that right "SHANNON"?" Leah said.   
  
"Hey, I don't admire her all that much..." Shannon said but she droned off.   
  
Leah and Ranko exchanged looks. Shannon had, apparently, never had a role model. Ranko had already signed her autograph and Shannon had spent the past hour of her Friday night filling a notebook on how amazing Ranko was. (She had been in the class-room when the shooting occured. Leah had not)   
  
"Well, I guess I could come... I don't really have anything better to do. When Leah?" Ranko asked.  
  
"7:15," Leah answered, "about four blocks down that way," Leah pointed south.  
  
"Its... um what time is it?" Ranko asked while scratching the back of her head.  
  
"It's about 4:30" Shannon said.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you then," Ranko said.   
  
As Shannon ran back out into the hall and down the stairs to get into the Grand Am they had driven up in. As Leah was walk down the hall she turned around and asked, "Ranko, I was just wondering... Um, why aren't you wearing a bra?"   
  
"Heh heh heh... Uh.. I dunno!" Ranko sweatdropped.  
  
"You should really start wearing one considering the size yours are at," Leah said and then walked down the stairway out of sight.  
  
Ranko was red. Utterly embarassed by someone who thought of that as normal talk. WHAT WAS SHE THINKING ASKING HER THAT!? Through Leah's entire sentance her face got redder and redder.... God she'd never been so embarassed! And there wasn't even anyone else around! "What kind of a question was that anyway? No, she wasn't going to wear a bra. Going back out to her porch she decided she needed some practice and jumped off the second floor apartment right in front of a young man.  
  
"AHHHH! Oh... where did you come from!? You scared me to death!" The man cried.   
  
"Oh, um sorry, I didn't mean ta scare ya," Ranko said.  
  
"Miss, why did you just jump from a second story porch?" the man asked calmly as if it were an every day question.  
  
"Uh... well. It's about time for me to practice my martial arts and it just wasn't worth it to come down the long way.  
  
Unlike most appartments, Ranma's had an open lawn in the back where her porch faced. This man was outside fixing his own porch and decorating it whith pots and various plants. He was probably late 40s bald except for the sides by his ears where white hair grew. His blue eyes fit perfectly with his blue jeans and pale green button up shirt.   
  
"Well, ok. What's your name miss?"  
  
"Ranko," Ranma cringed at being called miss.  
  
"My name is Mr. Farn but you can just call me Paul," he said.  
  
"Well, ok paul. It was nice talking to you!" Ranko said cheerful as ever but as always nowadays, faking it.  
  
As Ranko walked away Paul muttered under his breath, "Fake cheerfulness can be seen through easily young child,"  
  
Ranko, however, caught what Paul had muttered and put him on her suspision list. Ranko practiced. She jumped over the building thinking of ways to land correctly without the slow drop jump and fall. She was unsuccessful so she practiced other things like complex katas. Of course her workout attracted an audience but she didn't much care. She'd gotten used to it by now.  
  
The hours rolled by until it was about six thirty. Then, to the dismay of her audience, she went inside, took a shower a put on another pair of her usual clothes only this time it was the white shirt instead of the read one.  
  
Fence-walking most of the way Ranko made it to the theatre at 7:10. She spotted Shannon and Leah along with two of the three boys she'd seen earlier. Shannon was wearing a red pale dress that went well with her pale blue eyes. She was thin  
  
and short at about 5' 5" and her brown hair hung straight to her upper back. Leah was a little taller than Ranko however with long dark-green locks, obviously died that way but looked oddly natural. It was worn with a few strands hanging in front of her face and the rest tied back in a ponytail that hung almost as low as Ranko's. If she only she dressed a little more normal she would probably be much more popular just from her beauty alone. She wore a yellow shirt with a pair of blue jean overalls. Her shoes were black and similar to Ranko's except she wore socks. Jessie, was tall and standing with Leah just a centimeter above her. His longer blond hair hung to about the top of his neck. His bangs barely coverd his eyes, somewhat like Ryoga. His blue earing was hard to miss. He looked more muscular than the male Ranma but of course, was nowhere near stronger. He wore blue jeans and a T-Shirt that said, Hooters on the front and on the back it said, Delightfully Tacky, Yet Unrefined. Aaron, was a little more with it. His short black hair was cut and spiked making him look taller than Shannon. He wore black pants and a white shirt. Both were plain. Oddly enough, he looked very good. His eyes were Hazel.  
  
"Ranko! Hey what are you doing up on the fence?" Shannon asked from the front entrance to the theatre.  
  
"Walking on fences like this teaches balence," Ranko replied. She jumped off the fence with a front flip.   
  
"You are gonna have to teach me that," Shannon mumbled.  
  
"Maybe I will sometime," Ranko replied.  
  
They walked into the movie theatre, paid and sat down to watch whatever movie was on. It was a chick flick. Ranma was on the verge of falling into slumber when suddenly her danger sense went insane. Nothing happened though. Everyone silently watch the movie completely unaware of the danger. Ranko began to fidget. She was nervous. Her danger sense didn't fail her. It never had before and there was no reason for it to fail her now. Then she heard it. A constant clicking behind the screen. It was there. Barely audible. Ranko wasn't exactly sure but she expected that it was a bomb. Confident that this was to scare people since it was behind the screen she waited.  
  
Five minutes later the screen exploded.   
  
"H..Hey what's goin' on?" Shannon asked.  
  
"I don't know lets just get the hell outta here!" Leah shouted back.  
  
"T...The...The movie just exploded...," Jessie said over the screams of people franticly trying to get out of the theatre.   
  
Unfortunantly, They had sat at the very back of the theatre and had to get to the front before they could get out. People were jumping over seats trying to get out. Jessie and Aaron, being loyal to there girlfriends, stayed with them instead of jumping over the seats.   
  
"Aaron! I'm scared!" Shannon screamed as she cluched him tightly in a hug.  
  
"AH DAMNIT!" Ranko cried.  
  
"What is it? Ranko!?" Shannon asked franticly.  
  
Suddenly Ranko shoved Aaron and Shannon into Jessie and Leah pushing them all to the ground. She turned around to run toward them but another bomb planted two rows behind them blew up searing off her shirt and sending her flying into the wall leaving a good view of her charcoaled back. By now the rest of the people had made it out.  
  
"Damnit! Get the hell outta here!" she shouted to the rest of them, "the whole place is rigged to blow!" "Damn, who coulda wanted to kill me that they'd risk the lives of all these people? And on my first day of school..." She thought as she peeled herself from the wall. She walked forward but fell down on her face, the immence pain in her back killing her. "Damn, this really sucks," she said aloud as she got back up. She then realized that Jessie was heading back toward her.   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET OUT NOW!" Ranko shouted. Another bomb on the other side of the cinema went off.   
  
"I can't just leave you here!" He said as he ran toward her. She tried to tell him back but she fell down. He managed to get to her and catch her before she fell. "Come on! We gotta go!" He said as he put his her arms around his shoulder. Ranko could allready feel herself recovering slowly but forsaking her pride she accepted his help. He slowly helped her limp toward the exit as another bomb went off 15 feet away from them sending debris into there eyes. They barely made it out. They saw the others across the street where it was safe. Suddenly the building collapsed. An iron street light pole was sent falling on a crash course with the exact spot they were standing in.  
  
"Watch out!" Ranko cried as she pushed him out of the way to the left onto the concrete. She tried to run the other way but the pole hit her square in in the back searing the burn marks already placed there. She fell straight onto the concrete and hit her head. Then all was black.  
  
***************  
  
Hey... I think she's waking up! She is! She's waking up!  
  
"Unn, where am I?" Ranko asked drearyly.  
  
"Your at the hospital. You seriously scared us miss. It's amazing though. Any normal person would have been out of it for months or dead! Your already awake within a week!  
  
"Oh. Um.. and who am I?"  
  
"..." 


	8. Luc

Nice reveiws. I've decided on something. I'm going to, for the first time, answer my reveiw in a readable way. (not that you care) Actually i'll only answer the criticism or questions. The rest of you thanks a lot!   
  
Dogbertcarrol- These are very well organized theives. Plus traitorism and spies could be anywhere. (Oh shit, I'm turning this fic into a mystery!) I'm sorry you feel that way about the amnesia but hey its my plot twist. I mean think! Take a guess at how many ways I can go with this! (I have my way planed out of course but I dare you to TRY to guess it!) anyway thanks for the reveiw, even if it was needed opinionism instead of criticism.  
  
Rochchen- Uh... Well... Um Uh... Sorta? Yeah... maybe. FINE I MADE A MISTAKE! It would be faster but Ranma doesn't like the cold! Yeah! That's it! Heh... Heh heh... (sweatdrop)  
  
Kura-Kun- YOU DID NOT! IT"S BAD TO LIE! (heh heh)  
  
Zsych- Uh dude... You should read authors notes more often. Yeah, Ranma does become a girl. Stay's that way too. (Though I have and Idea for a sequel... heh heh heh heh) Oh and about his sub-consious letting him live happy... No. His sub-consious wouldn't let GENMA live happy as a girl. HE, however, would get over his pop's shit and move on. Oh and calafornia was chosen for nothing magical about it. Ranko will find her cure don't worry. (I just love suspence)  
  
Sired22- Yeah i know it's been done, but has it ever been double done? He has amnesia and then the people he met just that day tell him she already had amnesia!!!! Come on that leaves some possibilties man!  
  
Well thats All I have to say to my reviewers. One last thing to say. I'm surprised no one asked this of me. Don't worry, while Ranko's masculinity depends his father's freakish teachings, his will to fight it in his blood. I'm not gonna let him quit fighting and stop with martial arts! NO WAY! Now that is something Ranko's sub-consiousness wouldn't let her live with. I got nothin left to do so On WITH THE SHOW!  
  
Chapter 7: Luc  
  
YOU SAW RANMA!!!! WHAT HOW!! WHERE!!! WHY!!! WHERE DID HE GO!!!! HE OWES ME 200,000 YEN!  
  
"She came her to train at my dojo. Now if you would please calm down, your scaring me," See said. He was having a rather bad day. He had heard of this woman even in his remote dojo. What was her nickname again? Ice queen? And why in the hell was she calling Ranma a he? Ranma was about as far from male as it gets! (snicker!)  
  
***************************  
  
"S... Sir?" Claust said as he slowly creeped into the dank hallway that was his lords throne room. His cast Iron vest securely in place in the case of any incoming spiked balls.  
  
"Yes, Cluast. Good news I presume?" He said eerily.  
  
"Uh...Yes, mostly sir," Claust said. "During the bombing on the Theatre where the girl was we broke Knives and Jule escaped as we planne but...(wispering) the girl wasn't killed,"  
  
"One more chance Claust one more chance to kill her or you will!" He was cut off.  
  
"Sir! She has amnisia! ...Is that allright? Sir?" Claust asked nervously.  
  
"Amnesia? Hmm... Claust new mission. Do not attack her. Study her. Watch her. Use the power mesure on her. If it's above mine to below mine by 10,000, kill her. But if it is below mine by more than 10,000 bring her to me," He replied cruelly.  
  
"Yes sir," Claust replied.   
  
As Claust was leaving the room the Black man told him, "Claust get this done right, and I will raise your pay. Get it wrong and you will be demoted.  
  
"Yes sir. Um... Sir may we remeasure you? You power may have changed as of lately," Claust said.  
  
He nodded. Claust left for a moment and then came back with a small device. He turned it on and pointed it at the black man. A light on the machine read outloud, "147,397,"  
  
"Sir! Your up almost five thousand!" Claust exclaimed.  
  
"Good, get out," He replied coldly. Before Claust could leave, however his the black man shouted one more thing.  
  
"Oh, and promote Luc! Unlike you, he always seems to be in the right place at the right time,"  
  
Claust left to do his mission.   
  
***************************  
  
"I... I already had amnesia?" Ranko asked.  
  
"Yes," They all chorused.  
  
"Maybe you should try to remember anything that's happened to you?" Luc proposed.  
  
Hmm... Um...  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"You ready, Ranma?" Genma asked his son allready knowing the answer.  
  
"Heh, right behind ya!" Ranma said as the both jumped onto the pole.  
  
"SIRS! IS VERY BAD IF YOU FALL IN SPRING!" The guide shouted desperately but they paid him not mind.  
  
After sparing for almost thirty seconds the older man was sent flying into a spring.  
  
"Heh! Hey pop gettin' slow in your old age?" Ranma shouted to the spring.  
  
A panda jumped out onto the pole.  
  
W.. WHAT! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!!!  
  
"Oh poor sirs, fall in spring of drowned panda! Now who ever fall in take body of panda!" the guide said.  
  
"Hey! You never said anything about that to us!" The Ranma shouted back.  
  
Suddenly the panda lunged at him. It caught him off gaurd and he was sucker-punched.into a different spring about ten yards away.  
  
When he resurfaced he felt something missing on the lower half of his body.  
  
A bloodcurdling and very feminine screem was heard for miles around by anything that cared to listen.  
  
"Sirs, should not have come to Jousenkyo," The guide said as a brand new panda rug was furiously trying to be brought into the world.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
"Um... I remember a place called Jousenkyo. And a man named Ranma who... who turned into a woman..." Ranko said to them.  
  
"Um.. Ok," Aaron said. Then he whispered to Jess, "You think she's out of it?"  
  
"No, with amnesia usually most your memories are true. I can believe it. After what I've seen happen since she showed up,"  
  
"Oh yeah," Aaron replied, then mumbled under his breath, "Your crazy too! You can't just change your gender! Even if you can dodge bullets!"  
  
"Um, could you tell me everything you know about me?" Ranko asked to all of them.  
  
They told her the whole story of how she had arrived. How she had stopped the two terrorists. How she had told them that she was a world class martial artist. Everythng they could think of. Up till where she saved Jess from the falling pole. All the while Luc hadn't said a word. Ranko, became suspiscious. A subcouncious sense enveloped her telling her that something was wrong. She remained silent and began to listen again.  
  
"Um, ok. Could you guys do me a favor?" Ranko asked when the story was finished.  
  
"Sure what'cha need?" Aaron asked.  
  
She twiddled her fingers and said, "Well, um could you look for Information on Jouenkyo for me? I know its a training ground in China but that's all. And, look up a man called Ranma? He has black long hair in a ponytail, blue eyes and is a martial artist. I think he may know something,"  
  
"Well, we'll see what we can do, Ranko," Shannon said.  
  
They left. All except Luc.  
  
"What are you staying for Luc?" Ranko asked.   
  
"I wanted to ask you something, alone," He replied.  
  
He got off the chair and onto one knee in an abnormaly formal position. He then pulled out a device and pointed it at her. Her sense didn't go off so she decided this "thing" wasn't dangerous.  
  
"Um, What is that?" She asked.  
  
"My question was," he replied, "If you knew how to raise you strength in someway or another?"  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Now Ranma you raise your power by focusing. Just focus that ki you just learned to control and send it throughout your entire body.  
  
"Ok, Daddy,"  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
"Ranko? Ranko, what's wrong?"  
  
"Um... yes. Yes I can raise my power with ki,"  
  
He smiled. When he had first measured her her power had been about 10,000. A normal human had a power of about 2,000. A human who was in a weight room every day could get there power to about 5000. A person with minimal knowledge of ki could bring there power up to 10,000. He knew it should have been higher than that. He himself couldn't dodge bullets but his power was about 20,000 at max. He could only barely project his aura with all his training.  
  
"Um, could you raise it for me as high as it can go? The nurse gave me this device to see how strong you are. If your physically fit to return home. He couldn't do it because it's his daughters birthday.  
  
"O..Ok," She said shyly.  
  
The meter on the bar began to rise. 12,000, 15,000, 23,000, 30,000... Suddenly after that it shot up.  
  
Ranko remembered. As she rose her ki she began to heal the wounds to her body. She felt the power. She remembered what she loved. A smile grew on her face as she remembered the thrill of her life. The thrill of a challange and practicing her art. It was in her to fight and be challenged and overcome everything that was thrown at her. She was... Wild horse? Where did that come from? Oh well. She knew what she was living for now.  
  
"79,000! 86,000! 113,000! Amazing! 127,000! 130,000!" Luc shouted. Amazed that a girl younger than himself could have so much power, "134,391" The machine spoke in a monotone pitch.  
  
"Wow, Your amazing," He said looking at her in awe. He finally notice the blue aura surrounding her. Wow. She actually projects her aura instead of just outlining herself with it.   
  
"THANK YOU!" Ranko shouted snapping Luc out of his reverie. He suddenly felt hiimself on the recieving end of an enourmously tight hug that felt more like an attack. He blushed furiously. Something he hadn't done since he'd joined. ////Hint Hint!: Think of a purple haired Amazon's most deadly attack. That's right! The Amazon Glomp!////   
  
"Um... Heh heh! What did I do?...heh?" He asked trying to keep his perverted male thoughts to a minimum. "Damn good thing I'm wearin' loose jeans!" he thought.  
  
"I just remembered what I live for!" She said as she lay back down on the strecher.  
  
"Oh? Um... what is that?" Luc asked her.  
  
In an almost giddy way she replied, "Anything Goes Airborn martial arts! It's my own style. I remember making it!" She said as she thought about how she jumped OVER the atlantic ocean to get here. (She couldn't remember the reason though) Suddenly she yawned.  
  
"Ahhhaahah. I think i'm gonna go to sleep now she said as she closed her eyes and completely shut out the rest of the world. That was draining, was her last though before drifting to sleep.  
  
"How weird. Don't think I've ever seen anyone fall asleep that fast before," Luc thought. "She's different from other girls. She's... just different somehow,"  
  
He walked to the door.  
  
"She's cute when she sleeps," He thought as he watched a smile cross her face followed by a frown and then a frantic almost scared look.  
  
That night he couldn't get beautiful, long, blonde hair and deep aqua green eyes out of his mind.  
  
-My funny Theatre!-  
  
They left. All except Luc.  
  
"What are you staying for Luc?" Ranko asked.   
  
"I wanted to ask you something, alone," He replied.  
  
He got off the chair and onto one knee in an abnormaly formal position.   
  
"Ranko ever since I first laid my eyes on you I've wanted to ask you this,"  
  
"What Luc?"   
  
"Ranko Ayumi. Will you marry me? Ranko? Ranko??! NURSE SHES FAINTED! SHE HAS NO PULSE!!!!!!!!" Luc cried going insane. She just HAD to have a heart attack right when he was making his move!!! DAMN!  
  
-End-  
  
Heh. Now I know why people do those. Now nobody say anything about the power stuff. I'm not going by DBZ's scouters, I'm not going by DBZ's scouters, I'm not going by DBZ's scouters, I'm not going by DBZ's scouters, I'm not going by DBZ's scouters... (This is what is called beating the dead horse) I'll repeat it one more time. I'm not going by DBZ's scouters! Ok. I'm done with that? R&R. I always need Reviews. Cuz they always help. I hope I hit 15,000 words with this but I bet I don't. Any way, See you next time! 


	9. A Ranma to Remember

Ok sorry about the wait. I'm starting to join the social world (the horror!) so Chaps may come a little less often. Well, My reviewers aren't liking my twist I suppose. Oh well the'll come around specially since it's kinda cured.   
  
Taxzombie-Sorry, about bein' real bitchy but you caught me at a bad time. I've been very angry lately. My mom bought me a car then my sister took it (Of course she doesn't even have a permit to drive!) and scratched it all up. My mom thought i did it so now I have to pay. I was real pissed when I responded to ya. Thx for the reviews.  
  
IceDragonAhnialator- Same thing as Tax. Bad day for me. But i did repeat myself an abnormal amount of times. Oh well. No biggie i got over it.  
  
Dogbertcarrol-(I have memorized your odd name now) Heh don't you get ranted at enough! As they say in Yahoo, lol.  
  
L.Mc'Clown-I would stop responding but i can't. It's just in my nature.   
  
Well On with the show.  
  
Chapter 8: A Ranma to Remember  
  
Ranko woke with an odd feeling surounding her. She looked around and saw no one. It was the dead of night. I small light was on in the next room where she could see through an indoor window. A nurse walked into that room and turned on the main light. After a few minutes the nurse left and headed to the next door which was her own.   
  
"Oh! Your awake!" She exclaimed after she turned on the light.  
  
Ranko was adjusting her eyes to the white light in the small room, "Yes, I'm awake. Um... can I leave now? And where do I live?" Ranko asked.   
  
She walked around to the machine on Ranko's left. Checked it and found that somehow she was in perfect health. There were a few problems with her though. Her once long hair had been scorched and now hung about at her waist. Even so it was still longer than most girls hair, and Ranko had been planning on cutting it before she had lost her memory anyway. Now it simply didn't really matter to her. On her back was a scorch mark that would probably stay there for a very long time if not the rest of her life. It looked normal except mostly the middle of her back was a darker shade of skin to where it was almost red. It looked painful to the nurse but Ranko couldn't feel it. It was as healed as it would get. One more difference... The black tattooed dragon on her forhead now had a burnmark coming from the mouth of the dragon. It looked now as if the tattoo was breathing fire. It was almost scary, but her bangs usually covered it up.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" the nurse screamed!  
  
"What! What is it!" Ranko returned slightly unenthused.  
  
"All... your... Your completely fine! There isn't anything wrong with you!!! Its a miracle. I thought you would be paralized for life from the waist down!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Paralized... That's shocking..." Ranko thought. "Can I go home now?" She asked.  
  
"Well, maybe you should wait for a while to remember yourself. Where your home is maybe? We'll keep you here untill tomorrow. Your friends seemed to like you a lot so when they come after their school is over you can go with them. They will take you home. Maybe by then you'll remember something?" The nurse said. She said more after that but Ranko decided she talked to much and stopped paying attention. Soon the nurse left with a good night and turned the light off.   
  
Ranko flopped her head down on the pillow. Memories of earlier came back to her. She knew she probably should have done what Luc said and used all her power, but she may have destroyed something important. Oh well... it will be fine. He wouldn't be that mad if he found out I was strounger than I let on. She thought.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
She saw two scenes at the same time. One on the left one on the right. On the left she saw a red-headed girl with a pigtail standing behind a large panda bear. On the right she saw a man on the top of a staircase who had black hair tied in the same pigtail. Both were wearing the same outfit... Blue AC Hammer Pants and a red button down Chineese shirt. They both said at the exact same time: I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
"I just don't understand... Who is this Ranma Saotome? It can't be me... I look almost nothing like him... her... whatever!" Ranko thought exhasperated, "I'll just have to figure it out for myself.... But what am I gonna do till then?" She asked herself.  
  
********************  
  
"Well, Yesterday was an interesting day..." Shannon said.  
  
"Yeah, I fell so sorry for Ranko... double amnesia. It must stink. I wish we could help her..." Jess said.  
  
There was an odd silence untill Aaron yelled, "Nah! You just wanna get up her shirt!!!"  
  
"...Jess... He'd better not be right," Leah told her boyfriend with a very cruel and scary tone.   
  
Jessie laughed nervously and told her that he had thought nothing of it. Then he proceeded to turn around and hit Aaron as hard as he could on the shoulder. Aaron didn't much care. It happened to him all the time. He shrugged off the pain and went on joking as he always did.  
  
"So... what are we gonna do? Go to visit Ranko? Or just head home?" Shannon said, "I wouldn't mind getting some ice cream...?" She looked at Aaron with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"But... But Shan... I got no money..! No Please don't do that... aww stop it! AGH! Help me out here Jess!" Aaron called only to find Jessie in the same predicament.  
  
"I guess we'll have to buy em' ice cream Aaron. But, lets visit Ranko first," Jessie said.  
  
Leah Hmphed. She didn't like Ranko allready, especially with the odd way Jessie was acting... Had something happened between them in the Cinema as it was burning down? No.. not Jessie, they'd been going out for 2 years, 4 months, and 16 days... Nah. Nothin' happened. But still why was he being so damn protective of the "Blonde Prodegy?" It was kindof unnatural. Fortunantly for Leah, Shannon asked her question for her.]  
  
"Hey Jess, why do you care about her so much? I mean, you just met her after all!"   
  
"Well, right after we made it out of the building she pushed me out of the way of a falling post. It would've killed me for sure. She probably knew she could take it and live... She saved me... I can't just not return the favor," Jessie said.  
  
So there it was. Leah had thought it had been something personal. No, he was still her Jess, no need to worry. Heh, the chuckled inwardly for having been almost jealous of Ranko.  
  
They arrived at the hospital.   
  
Well, were here.   
  
**********************  
  
Luc walked into Ranko's room.   
  
"Hello, Ranko," he said waking her from her meditative position(which was sitting indian style and inch above any physical object with a blue aura surrounding her).  
  
"Hey, what'cha doin'?" She asked.  
  
"Here, my family made this for you... I hope you like it," he said while he poured a cup of some odd type of tea for her.   
  
"Wow, thanks Luc!" Ranko said taking it quickly. She drank it. "... Wha- What is this stuff?" Ranko asked, now extreamly drowsy.  
  
"Sleeping tea," Luc said.   
  
"Oh, Goodnight," Ranko said as she fell asleep, with a naive smile on her face.  
  
Luc picked her up and headed toward the window. He opened it and jumped onto the nearest rooftop.  
  
***********************  
  
WHATDA'YA MEAN SHE'S GONE!!!!!! HOW WHERE!!!!!!, An extreamly loud and apparently high ranking hopital doctor was yelling as   
  
"I don't know sir. All I found was the note on her bed," A security clerk told him.  
  
"WHAT DID IT SAY DAMNIT!!! THAT GIRL OWES ME FOUR HUNDRED BUCKS!!" (He was a very pissed off doctor)  
  
"It's signed with a Black V," The nurse said.   
  
The docter instantly calmed down... "Black V?... Poor girl,"   
  
Shannon Leah Aaron and Jess walked in to find the docter looking at the note and reading it.  
  
"What is that sir? And where's Ranko?" they asked him.  
  
"..."  
  
"Sir?" Jess asked.  
  
"I'm afraid your friend has been kidnapped by the Black V," He said.  
  
~Gasp~  
  
After a few minutes of silence that seemed somewhat like mourning they quickly exited the room.  
  
"We GOTTA help her!" Shannon screamed. "We can't just leave her! She'll die no matter how strong she is!!!!"  
  
"Shannon, it's not really our problem, and anyway if she can't make it how coud we possibly..."   
  
"I don't care!! We can't just let someone be kidnapped like that!" Shannon said defiantly.  
  
"Shannon, they've sent whole S.W.A.T. teams in there who's bodies have been found dead ten miles down the river. Do you wanna end up like that?" Aaron said deciding the direct approach was the best way to calm his girlfriend down.  
  
"I'm gonna try!" she said after a long pause with abnormal bravery. The kind of bravery you had untill you actually had to do what you said you were going to.  
  
"She's right Aaron! How could you even think about simply LEAVING her! She saved our lives! It's our turn to return the favor!" Leah cut in.  
  
"Hey I allready saved her in the theatre| Ugh!" He said as she elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"Were going to her house, maybe we could find something there that could help us... I'm going in," Leah said. She sounded much more brave and confident than Shannon had.  
  
"YOUR INSANE!!!!" Aaron wailed. Shannon then gave him the look that said your comming too whether you like it or not.  
  
Were, all gonna die... Jess... one more game o poker for' we die?  
  
"Sure!" He said as the sat down pulled out a deck and were slapped over the head by there respective girlfriends.  
  
***********************  
  
"WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT IT SO MUCH ANYWAY!!!!" Aaron asked, "I mean sure, she saved us, only to put us in danger at the theatre for whoever was tryin' ta kill her, not to mention the two terrorists she caught broke out while we were at the movies!!!! If you ask me, I'd say she's caused more trouble than cured!"  
  
"..."  
  
"HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!!!!"   
  
They had finally made it to the door of Ranko's appartment. They had gone up hoping it wouldn't be locked so they could get in but no such luck. Suddenly a man appeared behind them.  
  
"Is there a problem?" He asked.  
  
"Um... yes actually, the resident of this room has been kidnapped by the Black V. We were..." But Leah was cut off by the man.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled.  
  
"Well, um... I um..."  
  
"I thought she was the one!!! Gah!!! I should've known my damn brother wouldn't leave her alone... DAMNIT ALL!" He cried to himself.  
  
"Um... you know Ranko?" Leah asked.  
  
"Yes, I met her while she was training... Now, I will have to rescue her, or try to anyway. She the last hope,"  
  
"..." Odd silence reigned over the room momentaraly. The scene oddly seemed like it was from the middle ages. The man was acting the part anyway.  
  
"OooKay... You mean your actually going to go into the hidout BY YOURSELF!" Aaron asked mystified.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid, though I may not come back alive," he said.  
  
"Jess, what the hell have we gotten ourselves into? This is getting damn annoying!" Aaron whispered.  
  
Jess nodded his agreement but gave no answer.  
  
"My name is Paul. Why are you kids trying to get into Ranko's room anyway?" Paul asked.  
  
"Well we were hoping to find something to help us when we go in to rescue Ranko, but..." She was cut off by laughter of all things.  
  
"...BWhahahahhahh!!! You... kids rescue... heh heh, Ranko? From the Black V? Are we talking about the same gang here? Heh heh... You kids these days. Come with me, if you have a power to even begin to THINK about helping Ranko I MAY let you come," Paul said finally getting over his laughter.  
  
"What's up with him? Who does he think he is anyway?" Jess said as they were led into a different room.  
  
"This is a scanner, it will tell exactly how powerful you are strength wise," He told them.  
  
"Hmph, I figured we could just take a good old AK-47 and if worse comes to worse use it," Aaron said.  
  
Paul Chuckled. A gun would be of almost no use in that place. Sure it could kill many of the people there but one would have to have better accuracy than zeus with a thunderbolt.  
  
"Nice analogy," Jess said sarcasticly.  
  
Paul brought the scanner up to Shannon.  
  
1537. It read.  
  
"Pathetic," He replied to no one in particular.  
  
Then he placed it on Jess.  
  
3014.  
  
"Still pathetic, though better," he said not noticing that they began to fume.  
  
He then pointed it at Leah.  
  
2103.  
  
"Hmm, No... no,"   
  
And last at Aaron.  
  
2,943.  
  
Powerful but still weak, none of you are coming. And that is final!  
  
Paul put the scanner at his side and turned around. As he walked the scanner pointed at Aaron. Suddenly Paul sneezed and accidentaly pulled the trigger on the scanner.  
  
21,142.  
  
"..."   
  
Aaron had not noticed the number and was simply angry at the man for calling him weak.  
  
"WHAT IN THE HELL!!! There's GOT to be something wrong with this thing!" Paul said. He then put it to Aaron again.  
  
21,143.  
  
He pointed it back to the others. It read the same only one number up because of their anger then back to Aaron.  
  
"Boy do you know that you are more than likely in the top fifty strongest in California?" Paul said.  
  
"Um... No? The only fighting I ever do is with Luc... Just for fun everynow and then. Come to think of it where is Luc anyways?"   
  
"THAT'S OFF THE SUBJECT BOY!!!" Paul shouted.  
  
"Uh.. heh? So what? It's not like a gun couldn't kill me eh?" He asked.  
  
"With Luc, you say? I'm very intrested in this Luc," Paul said.  
  
"What do you mean Aaron has 21,143 while I have 3000? No way in hell, I beat him at arm wrestling all the time!" Jess said aloud.  
  
"Then this boy has been going easy on you. Haven't you boy?" Paul asked Aaron.  
  
"No, He beat's me fair and sqare though I hate to admit it," Aaron said.  
  
Paul pulled the scanner on Aaron again.  
  
2,943  
  
"Hmm, anger opporated only... That will not do. The training begins,"   
  
"Hey! What do you mean training?... Why are you looking at me like that? Hey! STOP IT!!! HELP!!!...  
  
*************************  
  
"HEY WHERE THE HELL AM I!" Ranko yelled as she woke. She was in a dark room laying on a matress that was abnormally comfortable.  
  
"Welcome girl, May I ask the name of my Guest?" A man said.  
  
"No, you may show me the way to the exit! This is annoying me!" Ranko yelled.  
  
"Hmm, no, My leader wouldn't approve of that. My name is Claust, You will be fighting me. If your up to the challenge that is?" He asked in a condecending tone.  
  
"Heh, you don't stand a chance!" Ranko returned.   
  
"Don't I?" Claust said. Suddenly he disappeared. Then moments later he reappeared right behind her.  
  
"DIE!" He shouted as he drew a katana much like Nodoka's.   
  
Ranko dodged but barely.   
  
"Damnit if only I could remember my stances and techniques! I know my life is fighting I just can't remember damnit!" She thought as she dodged the deadly swings of his katana.  
  
She threw a kick but it was clumsy and unbalanced, followed by a punch of the same caliber.  
  
"Hmph, I thought you were better than this, with all Luc's bragging about your amazing power," Claust said.  
  
She jumped about twelve feet up and was planning on her jump on air tactic, the only one she remembered. Unfortunantly, Claust appeared above her. He swung with his sword and missed but it cut of her hair at about her waist. Then he threw a punch that hit her back and sent her back to the ground.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!" She shouted as her head connected with concrete.  
  
"Pathetic," Claust said when he landed.   
  
He walked toward the girl intent on dealing the final attack to her unconcious body. But suddenly a white light encircled her. Her body floated into the air, though it was still unconcious. Her hair was sent upward with the wind revealing the dragon mark on her forhead. It glowed and suddenly a green eye appeared on it that fit the figure perfectly. A voice suddenly rang out that said, "Blessed one, it doesn't do for no memory. You cannot succeed with these handicaps. It's not fair to the others. You will have it back so perhaps you can succeed where the other two failed," And then it was gone. Ranko fell to the floor in a and landed with a sortof danceish spin.  
  
Heh, I'm back...  
  
Ranko crouched into a stance. Held her hand fourward and motioned for Claust to attack.  
  
He smiled. There was some perk in this girl after all.  
  
(End Chapter) 


	10. Friend & Foe

Glad to know you people love me... THREE REVIEWS Oh come on. I know every writer has down times but this is rediculous!  
  
The only advantage was that they were all good ones... but... I'd rather have 6 reviews and 3 be good than just 3 good ones. Come ON! I need em... there the light of my life... Well, no. But they do make me feel confident I'm writing for someone.   
  
Thank you to the three people who did review.   
  
On with the show.  
  
Chapter 9: Friend & Foe  
  
"Ok... for the last time, I don't have any of this Chi stuff! Ok? I just don't so forget it! I don't even wanna go in there! Why do I gotta-!" Aaron was cut off.  
  
"Because I said so! If this guy is a friend of Ranko's and thinks you can help, YOUR GONNA HELP!" Shannon screamed.  
  
"Heh heh... O..Ok... heh!" Aaron gulped.  
  
"Well, your going to have to learn to use your chi. You use it when your angry well enough... you just don't know it. Have any of you ever seen a small very thin red line outlining Aarons body when he is very angry?" Paul asked.  
  
"...Aaron...gets angry?" Shannon asked stupidly.  
  
"Um... Aaron never really gets angry sir, the only time he real gets mad is when... well, I gues he did just a minute ago..." Leah said.  
  
"I see. We'll have to get you angry somehow... Hmm," Paul said and then sat on his bed to think.  
  
"Um.. sir? What is your, uh... reading on that scale?" Shannon asked.  
  
"My best is around 60,000," Paul answered quickly.  
  
"60,000!!!! Well! Why don't you just go and beat the Black V yourself? Your surely strong enough!" Aaron shouted.  
  
"Hoo Hooo Hooooo, no boy I wouldn't stand a chance in that place! My little brother has a power of about 111,000!" Paul said lightheartedly.  
  
"...Huh? Wait then what makes you think I could make it!?" Aaron yelled. His face was turning red with anger.  
  
"Gut, and instinct," Paul answered firmly. "Oh and this," Paul placed the scanner on Aaron.   
  
"29,642" it read aloud.  
  
"Oh, boy..." Jess muttered.  
  
**********************  
  
"..."  
  
"...I knew she could kick Claust's ass. I just didn't know she could literally pin him to the ceiling..." Luc thought as he walked into the middle of the ground that had been a battle field a few minutes ago.  
  
"DAMNIT! GET ME DOWN YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BASTARD! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING JUST STANDING DOWN THERE SMIRKING YOUR LITTLE ASS OFF!!!! GET-URK! BOSS!" Claust yelled.  
  
From his completely humiliating position, face toward the ceiling, pinned armes and legs spread, Claust saluted, banging his head on the ceiling and falling limp.   
  
"Get down you Idiot!" The Black Man yelled.  
  
"I uh... I can't sir!" He replied saluting and once again hitting his head on the ceiling. (Damn Reflexes heh!)  
  
"WHY NOT!... OH!... hmm, that girl is strong... Very, to do somthing like this. I'm amazed!" He said realizing something the others couldn't figure out. No one except him had yet noticed that there was absolutly nothing visible that was pinning Claust to the ceiling.   
  
"...Hmm, It should stop right about.... Now."   
  
"AHHH!!URG!" Claust screamed as he fell from the ceiling and landed with a boom on the floor a few feet away from where the Black Man now stood.  
  
The Black Man walked over to the unconcious girl in the middle of the floor. After she finished fighting Claust she fell unconcious. Then he, without warning, flew up and was pinned to the ceiling by no apparent force. This woke him up as Ranma had allready beaten him into a bloody pulp for kidnapping her. Ranma now lay in the middle of the floor unconcious with a white light surrounding her.  
  
"That girl can control her ki unconsiously. Eliminate her Claust," the Black Man said.  
  
"But sir! I but! But..!... How sir?" Claust sighed.  
  
"Throw her off a cliff, stab her with a knife, or shoot her. I dont' care just get the job done! She is stronger than the scanner read, Luc. That ability takes 160,000 at least," The Black Man said.  
  
"Dyne! I can't touch her!" Claust yelled.  
  
Luc gasped.   
  
"I've told you many times not to say my name Claust," Dyne said.  
  
"I'm sorry sir! It won't happen again, I promise I... No! NOT THE FLAIL! UGH!" Claust cried as a great spiked metal ball flew at him and sent him flying into a nearby wall.  
  
"Wait till the technique dies down. It can't stay up forever." Dyne said and then walked back to his sanctum.  
  
"...You idiot," Luc smirked and walked away leaving the half dead Claust to wake up and get his job done.  
  
Suddenly a voice rang in his head.   
  
"Luc.." It said.  
  
"Huh? Who's there?" Luc stuttered.  
  
//The Jusenkyo Spirit...//  
  
"Jusenkyo.. Jusenkyo that was what Ranko was looking for!" Luc cried.  
  
//She has remembered it//  
  
"Where are you!?" Luc asked the air. He was thankful that Claust was unconscious.  
  
//Gaurding Ranma//  
  
"Who is Ranma! Do you mean Ranko?" Luc asked more calm now.  
  
//No I mean Ranma. Protect her. Do not let her die. I want to rest. She will bring it//  
  
"She will bring your rest?" Luc asked.  
  
//Ay. Goodbye now human. Should you fail in this task you will be sent to my springs to live in the eternal waters and never move again//  
  
"Gulp...Ok..heh I'll see what I can do." Luc said.  
  
//Your Choice, Eternally locked in water or living. I hope you enjoy whichever choice you pick//  
  
"Uh... Yeah," Luc said.  
  
"..."  
  
"Well, face the boss or some evil spirit? Interesting life I have, eh?" Luc asked the air.  
  
****************************  
  
(This'll be a surprise to ya)  
  
"Akane! Time for dinner!" Kasumi yelled in her cheerful way.  
  
"I'm not hungry onii-chan," Akane yelled. back down.  
  
"Akane you havn't eaten anything all day!" Kasumi exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry about it Kasumi, I'll... I'll be fine," Akane said.  
  
Akane lay in her bed. Apparently she was sick. In a way she was but not really.   
  
"I know what this is about. It's about Ranma isn't it?" Kasumi told her.  
  
"...Yes," Akane replied.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come back! After all he's only been gone a half a year! Nabiki will track him down, no doubt about it!" Kasumi said with an unusual pleasantness as always.  
  
"...Kasumi, you don't know anything. He left because of me. It's my fault he's gone it's...-STOP THAT!" Kasumi interupted harshly.  
  
"It isn't your fault!" Kasumi said plainly.  
  
"How do you know?" Akane asked.  
  
"I just do Akane. And you should, too! Ranma will come back," Kasumi stated.  
  
There was a period of odd silence. Kasumi sighed and simply said, "If you want to eat something it's downstairs."  
  
"...I love him, Kasumi," Akane said.  
  
Kasumi smiled. "It took long enough. All this for you to realize that?" Kasumi asked. It was more of a statement.  
  
Kasumi left.  
  
P-Chan the pig sat in a cage nearby so he wouldn't "get lost." He wanted to scream and cry and get out and run away to Akari. At least she could keep him company and love him. But.. this was hell here. So... evil. Akane... and Ranma?... He could stand it! He had to run. Had to hide. Had to-  
  
"Come on P-Chan, sniff, lets take a bath,"  
  
Had to die.  
  
"DAMN YOU RANMA!!!!!!!" Ryoga thought as he was brought to his deathbed... the bathroom.  
  
**************************  
  
It's just not the same around here. No battle's between me and Shampoo. No cures to hunt. No fiancees to rescue or be rescued... No free Okonomiyaki to give to anyone. Just searching.... Why do I do this anyway. If Ranma's gone he obviously doesn't want to be found. I don't.really.. I don't love that jerk! He's a cassanova and loves Akane! Not me! Why would Ran-chan love me? I'm half boy for god sakes! Maybe I should just dissappear. Just like Ranma. Find some place good for me. Some place peaceful where I can just cook my Okonomiyaki without fighting every day... That's what I'll do. I'll pack my things and just leave.  
  
So I closed my shop... for the last time tonight. I left a letter on the grill where Konatsu would find it. I left my shop to him and don't care what he does with it.   
  
Goodbye Nerima.... Konatsu. Goodbye everyone.   
  
And Ukyo was never seen by the city of Nerima again.  
  
***************************  
  
"RANMA!! AIREN!!! WHERE YOU HIDE!!!!" Shampoo cried into the morning sky. She was back home in the forests of the Quing Hai province of Chine (That's right, right?) She was about a mile from Jusenkyo. She hoped she'd find answers there. But for some reason she doubted it.   
  
"Great grandmother, this hopeless. Ranma could be anywhere in world by now!" Shampoo cried to the crone.  
  
"I never expected you to give up, Shampoo," Colone said.  
  
"..."  
  
"Well, were almost to Jusenkyo, maybe we will find something there," Colone told her.  
  
"Yes, Great-grandmother." Shampoo monotoned.  
  
About three hours later they finally make it to the Cursed Springs. They were walking at a slow pace to serch as extensively as possible. This is the cause of their delay.  
  
"Ah, Honored elder of the Joketzoku, (I think) what brings you to the springs today? I hope not to curse your great granddaughter again?" The guide said.  
  
"No, we are here searching for someone. Do you know if a man came this way who had a male/female Jusenkyo curse?" Colone asked.  
  
"Yes, She passed through about four months ago," the guide told them.  
  
"WHAT! YOU KNOW WHERE HE GO?" Shampoo asked.  
  
"Yes. But he was a she at the time. She went to... to... uh.. Cambodia that's it! Yes she wen't to a faraway place called cambodia to search for a cure to-" But he was cut of.  
  
"GREAT GRAND MOTHER LETS GO! AIREN SEEKING CURE IN CAMBODIA!" Shampoo cried.  
  
"Alright, Shampoo. Lets go then," Cologne said. And they left.  
  
"Oh, dear It wasn't Cambodia! WAIT!" The guide cried, but they were long gone.  
  
********************  
  
"I search. That's all I do now. I've broken my engagement to Akari. Akane hates me, I think. I deserve it too I think. But that's not my purpose anymore. I seek him. If I were to actually marry Akane... I still think I would seek him... He was my first friend. He knew some of my pain. He helped me home back then even though I didn't remember because of my blind hate at him for skipping out on the duel. And inside, I know I'll never be with Akane... She loves Ranma. Surely. She told me herself. I can't stand it. So I've tried to leave Nerima, but I'll wind up there anyway. With my luck I alway's wind up where I don't want to be. If Ranma stays away from Akane... That's why I would search for him... To make Akane happy... That is my goal in life.   
  
Signed Ryoga  
  
"..."  
  
Sometimes I wonder why I write these things down on paper. I just end up keeping them in my bag and never seeing them again.   
  
Ryoga stood and left the paper. He didn't notice his dog come take the paper and disappear through the bushes he came from.  
  
*****************************  
  
"That evil witch. She took my Ranma-sama from me! I'll find her and kill her! Your doom is coming pigtailed girl! AHAHAHAHAHAHHAH-URK" Says Kodachi as she runs into a low tree branch and falls unconcious.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Nabiki Tendo! What has happened to my beauteous pigtailed girl!? She has dissappeared from life itself! The evil Sorcery of Saotome isn't it! He's taken her to his castle in Whales! I shall rescue-URK!" Says Kuno as Nabiki bangs him over the head with a mallet she obtained from Akane since he wasn't using it.  
  
*****************************  
  
"I wish my Shampoo would come home to me. I know she will come to me some day. I can see it. She doesn't love that cur Saotome... does she? I just can't tell anymore. If only I weren't blind!" Mousse thought.  
  
Walking around the Nekohanten cleaning he looks outside at the mailbox.  
  
"I might as well go get it," He sighed.  
  
Once he opens it, he expects to find letters to Cologne and Shampoo from friends at home, bills and things of that nature. But what he finds surprises him.  
  
"My father? Mail from my Father? Since when does he care about me?" Mousse thought.  
  
Dear Son,  
  
I hope this gets to you. I know you think I abandoned you but I didn't. I left for a reason. I knew of your blindness and wanted to fix it. That is why I left you when you were young. I went to Hong Kong to begin to save money. I have a docter here where I live who will preform an operation called laser sergery on your eyes. You will be able to see again... That is if you take the offer. Come to Hong Kong... It's been so long since I've seen you. I want to know what my son looks like. . A ticket for the journey is in the envelope as is some money and directions to get you to my house.   
  
With love, your father Mi- Rror.  
  
Mousse was allready packing.  
  
"Thank you, kami," he wispered.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Well... I can't touch her untill the damn glow settles down.... At least I don't think I can..." Luc thought. He reached down to her and found that his hand passed though the light harmlessly.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm gonna get killed for treachery," Luc thought.  
  
He picked her up. Her only visible body parts were her toes. Basicly Luc was simply holding a very bright white light. When he picked her up he realized she was as light as the air itself.  
  
"Amazing," he thought aloud.  
  
He ran toward the upper levels. Three floors up he met people.  
  
"Hey, Luc what the hell is that?" An underling of his asked.  
  
"None of your business, scum!" He cried back in his usuall temper to his underlings. He hated his position. The only way to control those who wouldn't listen was force. He was the one always dumped with the job of shutting up the weaklings.  
  
Two floors further up he stopped.  
  
"What am I doing? I should just kill her like the boss wanted," he thought.  
  
And suddenly the light his hands were engulfed in began to burn his hands. Raw chi tearing away his flesh. He quickly pulled them away to find them in a much better condition than he had thought. Blacked to a crispy critter but still ok.  
  
"Ok, nevermind!" he cried to the ball of light.   
  
He touched it again and it was allright agian. He picked her up and head to the next and last floor and finally walked out of the exit.  
  
"Made it I think." Luc thought.  
  
Luc walked a few blocks away from the base. Still in the slums near the bad side of town he met a two people walking in the other direction.  
  
"Luc!" Aaron called. "What are you doing here! And what is THAT?!"   
  
"Ah so this is the Infamous Luc," Paul muttered.  
  
"Uh... Aaron..." Luc stuttered.  
  
"I SEE! YOU LIKE RANKO! YOU WENT IN TO SAVE HER!" Aaron cried.  
  
"Ranko?" Luc said. He looked down and then found that the light he finally dissappeared and Ranko lay in his arms.  
  
"Uh, yeah that's it," Luc said said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, why else would you go in on your own!" Aaron asked.  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"Oh well, I guess it's not so dangerous in there after all Paul!" Aaron said happilly knowing that he wouldn't have to risk his life.  
  
"Yes, it appears so," Paul said.  
  
"Now Luc, do you know what Chi is? How?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Gulp,"   
  
(Sorry this took so long but oh well. I hope you like it! Ja Ne and Lata!) 


	11. Caught RedHanded

(Ok I knew you people liked me. I knew it. I wasn't exactly sure how everybody would like the Amnesia deal and it didn't seem that they did much. Glad it's gone now aren't you? I hope so... Well, I guess this is probably where my story actually starts getting the Romance part. If anybody want's to offer tips on how to do that i'm welcome to em because honestly I'm not very good at doing Romance yet. I've done like 6 stories and all of em' have Romance on the beginning but i've never actually made it to the part where Romance begins. Oh well. I'm blabbing now. Happy New Year! By the way. Oh and Celebrating on this New Years Day my Reaching of 20,000 words and hopefully a hundred reviews! (It'll probably actually be a few days after new years that you people read this.) On with the show!  
  
Chapter 10: Caught Red-Handed  
  
WAKE UP YOU STUPID.. Good looking... amazingly hot girl WAKE UP!" Aaron cried as he had been doing for the last half hour. They had brought her back to her apartment and they all resided in her room. They figured she wouldn't mind.  
  
"Hmph, If I didn't know you were kidding i'd smack you again!" Shannon told him.  
  
"Why do you even like her?" Jess whispered.  
  
"She's better then she looks," Aaron whispered back. Aaron then glanced over to where Luc and Paul were conversing... More like yelling each other's brains out.  
  
"Ki?... I don't know what your talking about!" Luc cried.  
  
"YES YOU DO! I KNOW IT! Youngster's these days... hoo hoo. I can't stand you kids and your secrets!" Paul shouted back.  
  
"I wonder if that's why you never got married," Aaron snickered.  
  
"I heard that you little Jackass!" Paul cried.  
  
"Look I don't know what this ki is. I've heard of it in movies and stuff but-"   
  
"Ugh," Ranko moaned.  
  
"Hey shut up! She's wakin' up! Now guys she doesn't know us that well and who knows what happened to her while she was in there!" Shannon told them.  
  
"Oh yeah, the second I stop shoutin' she wakes up! Damnit," Aaron dead panned.  
  
"No Akane... give me five more minutes cuz I heard Kuno was sick today! Agh fwa bwa," Ranko muttered.  
  
'Huh?' They all thought.  
  
"Maybe we should throw some water-" Jess proposed.  
  
"WHAT! NO I'M UP I'M UP! No water, NO WATER! Oh... uh yeah.. uh hey, how did I get here?" Ranko said.  
  
"Ranko! Do.. do you remember me?" Leah asked.  
  
"Yeah, Leah of course I do! Hey.. but I couldn't remember you earlier... Hey! My amnesia's cured! Wow, so how do you look back and think about what you did when you couldn't remember someone... hmm," Ranko said.  
  
'It's so weird! I remember everything now. Ok... So I said I'd had amnesia when I first came here. And how I hit my head. And how I had amnesia. Remembering Not Remembering. It's odd,' Ranko thought to herself.  
  
"Hey, how DID I get out of there? Last I remember was fighting some guy. I was losing untill I got my memories back. Then I beat him into a pulp! But then I fainted and I don't know why." Ranko said.  
  
"Well, your safe and that's all that matters! Right?" Shannon said, interupting whatever anyone else was about to say.  
  
They all agreed.  
  
"Hey, so do you remember your parents? Or anything about that Ju. Jusenkeeyo or something?" Leah asked.  
  
"Uh... no I'm afraid not," Ranko lied.   
  
"Oh... that's too bad." Shannon said.  
  
"Well, what are we gonna do?" Jess asked.  
  
"I think I'm just gonna head home," Aaron said.  
  
They talked for a little while about what happened and wondered who kidnapped Ranko. Paul went to his appartment first until soon all of them left. Aaron and Shannon together first, and then Jess and Leah. All except Luc.  
  
"Luc, what are you doin? Aren't you gonna head home?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Not untill I find out why you lied to them," Luc said, "I was there when that voice rang out and you lifted into the air. It said you regained your memories for a blessing. You know what I'm talking about. You know whatever this Jusenkyo is, don't you, Ranma?"   
  
"How, how did you! I-I mean I don't know what your talking about!" Ranko shouted.  
  
"Yes you do. I was told by something that called itself a Jusenkyo spirit when it said it would give you back your memories... Who are you? And why did you come here?" He asked.  
  
"Look, I got some skeleton's in my closet ok? I planned on getting out of here in a couple of months at most. I planned on leaving looking like I did six weeks ago. But... nothing ever goes as I plan. Lets just say I lied about having amnesia when I came here... and my real name is Ranma. That's all I can tell for now. You wouldn't believe my story anyway," Ranko told him.  
  
"Tell me, or I'll tell everyone you lied," Luc said.  
  
"You can't! My cure is here! I know it now! If I have to leave then I won't ever be-! Uh.. I didn't say that. You-you didn't hear anything, ok? I'll tell you in, two months! Ok?" Ranko told him desperatly.  
  
"...You have a deal," Luc said.  
  
"Thanks," Ranko sighed.  
  
Luc walked to the door. And then turned around and noticed something odd.  
  
"Hey Ranko? Are.. are those men's boxers? On your floor there?"   
  
"..."  
  
**********************************  
  
"Sir! I swear I don't know how she did it! She must have just got up and walked out! I swear! Honestly! I can't understand it! She was out cold! I- AHHHHH NOT THE FLAIL AGAIN!" Claust cried as a spiked ball colided with his left shoulder and sent him sprawling to the floor.  
  
'God forsaken, flail,' Claust thought as he winced and stood holding his shoulder.  
  
"Damn this girl, she's more trouble than she's worth. And it appears that she won't bother us if we don't bother her... We'll just leave her alone I think. She has the devils luck and i'm not one to tangle with the devil. Have Luc keep an eye on her but don't try anything," Dyne said.  
  
"Yes, sir, I'll make sure he does," Claust said.  
  
"You are dissmised," Dyne said.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Uh, heh heh... uh... heh I know what your thinkin! But it's not true! I... I wear boxers! Honestly! I do!" Ranko sighed to the guy in doorway.  
  
Luc began laughing like crazy. He already knew she wore boxers. He didnt' know why she did, but being male, he found out as he was carrying her out of the Black V's base.   
  
'What's he laughing about?" Ranko thought.  
  
"The... ha ha heh, the expression on your face was priceless!" Luc exclaimed.  
  
"Ha ha very funny," Ranko replied.  
  
Luc smiled at her. For some reason unknown to her, Ranko blushed. "I already knew you wore boxers, hon," And with that he left chuckling.  
  
"...hon?" Ranko muttered.  
  
'Uh... What's going on with me? I'm acting like a girl. I can't stand it! My life sucks. What was up with that damn smirk?' Ranko thought.   
  
"Stupid stupid Stupid Stupid STUPID!" Ranko said each time her head banged against the wall. "A month and a half and I'm alreadly losing it! It's not like I have any reason to be acting this way! So WHY AM I? I'm a GUY! Why the hell did I blush when that stupid IDIOT smiled at me!... Damn female hormones. I wish someone would knock me unconsious right now."  
  
Ranko waited... and waited a little more but nothing happened.  
  
"Oh you just love that don't you?" Ranko asked the sky. It thundered loudly as a reply and then began to rain. She laid down on her bed and slowly went to sleep thinking and hoping tomorrow would be a better day. Oh yeah she had school tomorrow... nevermind that thought.  
  
******************************  
  
"Well, maybe I could just skip today... After all I should be dead," Ranko thought as she got up.   
  
"Or maybe something was uncovered about Jusenkyo. And if I don't go I may miss it. I might as well go anyway... I'm already up," Ranko told herself.  
  
She got up and got dressed. Normal outfit. Her hair was now at waist length so she decided to fix it like Ukyo's hair. Once she finished it looked pretty pathetic but better than it had before.  
  
She jumped from her balcony down to the fence and began her walk to school. Once at the school she went into the office. Having been out cold for a week the people who knew what had happened were amazed to see her.   
  
"Mrs. Falk?" Ranko asked.  
  
Suddenly the secratary appeared.  
  
"OH MY LORD RANKO! OH MY WE THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE! AND HERE YOU ARE BACK IN SCHOOL IN WHAT? A WEEK AND A HALF? YOU ARE AMAZING!" Mrs. Falk exclaimed, "I heard when you woke up, that you had amnesia again? Are you allright?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs Falk. I remembered what I forgot. Nothing about my parents or anything but still I'm fine now." She told the excited secratary.   
  
"Allright, well I also heard you were kidnapped!" Mrs. Falk told her.  
  
"Damn gossip," Ranko muttered. "Don't worry about it. That was just rumor's," she said.  
  
"Oh, well alright. Get on to class, you can probably have a few pardons. I honestly don't even understand why you would come so soon after such a horrifying experience. But to each his, or in this case her, own." She said and then handed Ranko a pass.  
  
"Thanks," Ranko said and then left.  
  
"I hate you," She muttered under her breath.  
  
She entered her first classroom. The window's had been repaired since the shooting. When she walked in the whole class was amazed. They had heard their new local celebrity would be paralized for life from the legs down. But here she was bright and early, just like the rest of them. The class was still somewhat up-tight in expecting another terrorist attack but were put on ease when Ranko appeared.   
  
"Hey! Ranm- Ranko! I figured you wouldn't be here!" Luc yelled from a little ways down the hallway.  
  
"Uh... yeah, I know," Ranko replied.  
  
"Well, see you in third hour," he said. He walked away into another room three doors down.  
  
"I wonder about him." Ranko thought aloud.  
  
Two and a half gruesome hours of bordom later, the bell for lunch rang.  
  
"Hey Ranko! Where are you going for lunch!" a girl asked her.  
  
"Uh, I uh..." Ranko replied wondering what she was talking about.  
  
"Ranko! You wanna go with us to lunch?" Shannon yelled from across the hallway.  
  
"Um, you get to... go out for lunch?" Ranko asked.  
  
"...DUH! What hole did you crawl out of!" Shannon told her as she walked toward her.  
  
"Japan," Ranko muttered under her breath.  
  
"Well, lets go then! Aaron's driving. His car's out that exit. About the middle of the parking lot. That's his spot." Shannon told her.  
  
They walked outside and saw Aaron, Leah, and Jess standing between two cars. The car on the right was a busted up Honda Accord. 1992 year. It looked like a piece of crap. It was a tan brown color with rust marks on it. It was in serious need of a paint job... Or a new body kit. Beside it on the left was a much better looking Mitsubishi Eclipse. Very close to brand new. It was a 1997.(The year in this fic at the moment is 2001) It was green with a curved spoiler on the back. Good looking rims, everything about it looked good.   
  
"Uh... Aaron's is the Accord. Jess's is the Eclipse." Shannon whispered.  
  
"Uh... Oh, I could care less. I'm just gonna follow you wherever you go." Ranko told her. "I'm gonna walk,"  
  
"Ok... I guess. I'd say you were crazy but after seeing what you can do, I'll believe you can keep up." Shannon said.  
  
So they went to Burger King. In about fourty five minutes they went back to school, after Ranko's weird encounter with a hamburger and fries. Later after school was over Ranko walked to her home, disappointed with the fact that there was nothing about Jusenkyo that had come up. Just as Ranko was reaching for the door she heard a voice call her.  
  
"YOUR NOT GOING INTO THAT ROOM!"   
  
"Hmm? Why not, Leah?" Ranko said recognizing the voice.  
  
"Your coming with us." Leah told her.  
  
"Why?..." Ranko sighed.  
  
"Because... I can't stand you apparel anymore. You wear... You wear boxers! And no bra! I can't stand it! And those baggy pants and the button up shirt! No it's too wrong for words!" she shouted.  
  
"Heh heh! Later, Leah!" Ranko said fumbling for the card key for her door.  
  
"Ranko! If you are a girl you will put that key down right now. Were going shopping!" Leah told her.  
  
"I dont' wanna!" Ranko said. "I like what I wear, and your not gonna change it!"   
  
"Grr! Ranko you can't just walk around wearing boxers and no bra! Your a girl! Not a guy! If I didn't know better I'd say you were a guy!" Leah exclaimed.  
  
"Uh... I I guess I'll go," Ranko said.  
  
"Good! Come on!" Leah said. She grabbed Ranko's hand and drug her out of the appartment complex.  
  
"But no more than an hour! I need my beauty sleep!" Ranko complained.  
  
"Too bad, Ranko!" Leah told her.  
  
So they went to a mall. Ranko complained and tried to find ways out of shopping. Dressing like a girl... would only bring her closer to being one. Her greatest fear.  
  
First they went to a "Victoria Secret". Ranko almost cried when she saw it. She would've turned tail and ran if it wern't for Leah saying she thought Ranko was a boy. If they found anything out about Jusenkyo and then put together how Ranko acted like a boy they may be able to figure her out, and in turn, either black mail or hate her.  
  
There, they met up with Shannon who complained about having waited for twenty minutes.  
  
"Sorry Shannon... Ranko didn't want to come," Leah whispered.  
  
"And you... made her come? How?" Shannon whispered back.  
  
"Told her I thought she was a boy. Worked like a charm!" Leah said.  
  
"Oh, well that's good... she really needs some more clothes. She's driving me insane with her... uh, masculine habits." Shannon replied.  
  
"Me too," Leah whispered.  
  
"Ranko... this will probably fit you perfectly!" Leah said holding up a lacy bra a little bit later.  
  
"Ugh, excuse me while I go throw up!" Ranko replied.  
  
"... Ok we'll try something else." Leah said.  
  
"How about this?" Shannon requested holding up a more plain bra.  
  
"No way, Not on your life!" Ranko shouted.  
  
"Ok... How bout this then?" Leah sighed exasperated.  
  
She held a sports bra... Ranko could wear one of those.. she supposed. 'Ah, it's not like puttin' on some girl clothes is gonna turn me into one! Right? I mean, I've done it before...' Ranko thought.  
  
"Ok," she said.  
  
"Oh My god she didnt' complain!" Leah joked.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny," Ranko replied.  
  
Sooner or later Leah and Shannon convinced her to put on better looking and fitting bra's untill they finally worked there way around to Leah's first suggestion. Ranma did whine a little when this one was brought up but she put it on and found that it was an almost perfect fit for her. In other words she hated it. She also hated the fact that she was begining to, almost, enjoy herself... A little.   
  
About an hour after entering the Victoria Secret they left with about 15 different articles of clothing. They then went into a place called Maurice's. (I think that's right... Tell me if I'm wrong) A little while later Leah pulled out a Cell phone and made a call. Even later Jess, Luc, and Aaron showed up wanting to see Ranko in her new outfits.  
  
'If Happosai saw me now he would be laughing... laughing.. and laughing some more,' Ranko thought.  
  
"God Ranko! This would look gorgeous on you!" Shannon exclaimed holding up a red skirt that tied at the back and cut off at the upper legs.   
  
"No that is too revealing! Maybe not for you... But for Ranko it would be..." Leah told her.  
  
"What are you trying to say, Leah?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Nothing," Leah deadpanned.  
  
"Ok... I've tried on like thirty outfits... can I go home now?" Ranko pleaded when she walked out of the changing room wearing a spagetti strap shirt and a small pair of shorts.  
  
Luc wistled his approval of Ranko's out fit. The other two snickered at him. Ranma glared.  
  
"Ranko! You said that fourty-three outfits ago! Come on! It's not that big of a deal wearing clothes is it?" Shannon asked.  
  
"...No...(I hope)" Ranko muttered.  
  
"Now come on try this on. About thirty more outfitts and you can be done! After all you have all this money and nothing to spend it on..." Shannon said looking at Ranko's "Wallet"  
  
'If Nabiki saw me now she'd be laughing... laughing... and laughing some more... and then taking that money,' Ranko thought.  
  
"Here! Try this! Leah said throwing another article of clothing over the side of the changing room. It landed on Ranko's face.  
  
"That's it! I'm done now!" Ranko yelled.  
  
"Ranko! Come on! With the clothes you wear your never gonna get a boy to like you! Do you even like boys!?" Shannon yelled through the door sarcasticaly.  
  
Ranko burst out of the changing room and yelled, "OF COURSE NOT! I, uh-... Opps..."   
  
Awkward silence reigned as Leah and Shannon saw their friend in a new light.  
  
"You... You don't like guys?" Leah asked.  
  
"You know what... that's a lot better than the truth... nope I hate guys!" Ranko said.  
  
"Oh come on! Out with it Ranma!" Luc told her.  
  
"Who's Ranma?" Aaron asked.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," he replied.  
  
"Ugh... Ok... Come with me... at least I get out of shopping..." Ranko said.  
  
They went back to Ranma's appartment. Once there Ranko walked out on the balcony and asked them if she could be alone for just a second. Once she was alone on the balcony she closed the sound proof glass sliding door.   
  
"DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT!!!!! WHY!? WHY CAN'T I KEEP MY STUPID MOUTH SHUT!" She cried in between the bangs of her head on the concrete wall.  
  
"Oh well... I guess they'd'a found out sooner or later... Might as well get this over with," She thought aloud as she walked back in to the room.  
  
(Hope you guys like this. I'm not sure but this is probably the begining of the Romance part of the fic. Well Merry late Cristmas. Thank you to all Reveiwers Happy New year, and Hope that I don't wreck my car when I get my licence in a month. With that.. lata) 


	12. Apologize to the World

So... How's it goin? I don't understand it.. 4 Chapters and 69 FREAKING REVIEWS! I never knew that my A Millenium story was so loved... I'm havin a hard time figurin out which will end up my masterpiece. But I still like this story more... after all it has a plot and a planned end. I suppose this will be an interesting chapter for those who love to hear the retelling of Ranma's story... Don't worry I'm kiddin.. This is the begining of Ranma's OOC. Where am I? Responses?  
  
Ok first Neophilly, thanks for the review. It's not often I get enthusiastic Reviewers. Thanks alot!  
  
Second. Xofia. As to your question about the 30 out fits and 43. This was a pun I made on the fact that I think girl shop WAY too much. I have a sister who's fourteen and would live, drink, eat, and breath the mall if she could. Basically Ranma doesn't have any clue as to how many outfits she's put on. However Shannon counted and knew Ranma had tried on around 70 to 80. I may be being too sexist saying this, but am I wrong? Possibly, but I doubt it. I know girls shop for hours at a time. I hope I dont' offend anybody... I'll also try to fix other errors.   
  
I'm proud to be one of the few writers(I think) that has no way to use a spell checker. Everything is self checked by myself. I best not say much more or people will think I'm bragging.   
  
I have a confession to make on this story. This is much more of a prelude. My main story that I truly want to get to will take place after this. I hope nobody minds... I hope to make this about half as long as Sarge's Couch Trips. I've never finished it but I know how long it is. Well I hit a hundred reviews and am very proud of myself. This may be the thirty thousand word chapter as well, I dunno, but i'm feelin' arrogent. On with the show.  
  
Chapter 11: Apoligize to the World  
  
Ranko sat on her bed. Various teenagers surrounded her. Namely, she would call them friends. She wasn't exactly sure if they would believe what she said but she was gonna tell em anyway. She figured they'd probably flip if they believed her. But she'd rather not be regarded as a lesbian. She'd had enough of this junk in her lifetime. She was glad she'd finally gotten away from shopping though. A few more outfits and she probably would have been brainwashed like the rest of the female population of the world into thinking that shopping was... actually, just a little bit... fun... GAH what WAS she thinking?   
  
"Ok... what i'm gonna tell you, your not gonna believe. But it's still the truth. And that is all there is to it. But before I tell you, ya gotta promise not to tell anybody else. Ok?" Ranko asked.  
  
They all agreed as Ranma had expected.  
  
"First off, I didn't have amnesia. I know exactly who my parents are and frankly, I don't really like either of them." Ranma told them.  
  
"You don't like your parents?" Shannon asked. "But? Why? What did they do?"   
  
"Well I don't like my pop because he never did anything for me except sell me off to feed his stomach and then steal me back when I was a kid. I don't like my mom because she sent me on a ten year training trip with my pop. And because she would have me commit seppuku if I wasn't a "man among men."  
  
"What's seppuku?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Ritual self abdomon stabbing," Ranma replied.  
  
"Oh," He said.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll start from the beginning. First off my name ain't Ranko. It's Ranma Saotome. I was born a guy. I really am a guy and the whole reason I'm here is to regain my manhood..." Ranma started. (Here on in Ranko will be called Ranma again unless it's by someone who doesn't know Ranma's past...(Everyone else))  
  
"So you got a sex change or something?" Shannon asked. "And you don't like being a girl so you came here to get money so you could change back right?"   
  
"You come up with some weird ideas," Ranma returned. "No, I was first turned into a girl when I was 15.(I know it was 16. I changed it to fit a purpose) While I was on a training trip with my pop in China, he took me to an ancient cursed training ground of Jusenkyo. It has hundreds of springs and each spring has it's own tragic legend," Ranma said getting into a somewhat story-telling mode.  
  
"We came to the springs. The guide warned us about what the springs would do but neither of us paid attention. We jumped on top of the various bamboo poles sticking up from the water and began our mid-air combat. I beat him first off. I knocked him into a spring and kinda taunted him. He came out as a Panda bear." Ranma told them.  
  
"Yeah right," Leah said skepticly.  
  
"If you don't believe me that's your perogative." Ranma replied. She then wondered where she remembered hearing the word perogative but decided not to think about it. "It must be a side effect of being a girl for so long," Ranma thought. Then she banged her head into the wall for thinking about it.   
  
"Well, you might as well go on. We've got plenty of time." Jesse said looking at his watch. "Around 7:00." He told them.  
  
"Ok then. Well, when a panda jumped out of the water onto a bamboo pole in a fighting stance just like my pop's, you can bet I was pretty surprised so he caught me off guard and knocked me into a spring... When I came out I was a girl." Ranma told them.  
  
"My ass," Aaron said. Shannon hit him over the head for cussing.  
  
"What's does, "My ass," mean?" Ranma asked.  
  
Everyone in the room face faulted for the first time in their lives.  
  
"Basicly... heh, it means your lying through your teeth." Aaron said.  
  
"Heh, that's just the start. If you don't believe that I might as well stop now." Ranma said.  
  
"Huh, well lets keep going. Ludacris as this story is, it might be entertaining.  
  
"Just like my life." Ranma mumbled, "A great big joke."  
  
"Well, After I screamed for about a minute in a newly saprano(sp?) voice, I chased the damn panda all over the valley aiming to kill him. While I was there I knocked a guy named Ryoga into a spring without noticing. After I was done chasing my pop I talked to the guide about reversing the curse. What he told me was that "Whoever fall in spring take body of whatever drowned there last!" It turned out that when I was splashed with hot water I'd turn into a guy but cold water would turn me into a girl. Same for pop only his curse was a panda." Ranma said.  
  
"What an interesting story. Now if only it had anything in it that we could believe... But then again you don't appear to be a lesbian so I guess we gotta listen to this." Leah said exasperated.   
  
Luc had been sitting in a corner listening to the story. He didn't believe it yet but that voice that had said it was a Jusenkyo spirit seemed pretty convincing. Apparently all of his "friends" didn't believe Ranma in the least. Luc himelf, while still unconvinced, was having doubts. Ranma acted like a girl. And while she was a tomboy type of girl... she still SEEMED to be a girl. While she hadn't worn panties and a bra and stuff like that, he knew a few other girls who did that. There were two that he knew off hand. Jordan, and Tera. While they wern't very popular they got along well and were abnormally good looking. The had problems with their tempers though and didn't seem to get along with other girls.  
  
"Actually, I am a lesbian sorta. I'm really a guy in a girls body who still likes girls becasue I know I'm gonna be a guy again." Ranma told them confidently.  
  
"Uh huh... scuse' me." Leah said as she scooted away from Ranma.   
  
"Hey look, I don't like you like that. No offence but I get enough of that back home so don't you go getting any ideas! And ESPECIALLY DON'T JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS!" Ranma shouted.  
  
"Ok...?" Leah said. That seemed to make her less nervous.  
  
"Well, I've been stuck as a girl for a month and a half now... Lets just say I've gone where no man's ever gone before and come back. Ugh... Can't believe I used to make fun of women for stuff like periods. Embarrassing as hell." Ranma commented. The guys looked clueless.   
  
"Damn Straight," Leah and Shannon said at the same time. While that seemed normal for Leah to say something like that Ranma definantly hadn't expected it from Shannon.  
  
"Well... If your a guy, why did you go shopping then?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Uh... cuz... well. When Leah guessed that she thought I was a guy, It kinda narrowed down my options. I don't like staying in places that find me an out cast because of circumstances that are out of my control. I saved there lives... big deal? Most people would still judge me by what I do... not who I am." Ranma said.  
  
"You say that like a true girl." Aaron joked.   
  
"I DO NOT!" Ranma shouted.   
  
Aaron laughed untill he saw Ranma's face and then gulped.  
  
"Look your not very convincing. Exibit A is right here. You can make guys shut up or be very afraid by just looking at them. Definantly a girls trait." Leah said.  
  
"I.. I can?" Ranma asked.  
  
"You just did." Luc said speaking for the first time since Ranma had begun her story.  
  
"LOOK I'M A GUY AND DON'T GO TRYING TO CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE! YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT MY OWN GENDER IS?" Ranma shouted at him.  
  
Luc backed away frightened by her outburst.  
  
"God speed my friend. Never go against the thought of a woman. Fools arend." Jess whispered to Luc.  
  
"You just did it again! Ranko... er Ranma!" Shannon said. "If you aren't a girl, "Ranma" then your becoming one whether you like it or not... At least that's what I see. And apparently without even knowing it!"   
  
Ranma froze. Her worst fear? Coming true?   
  
"No way!" She thought. "She was Ranma Saotome! Man among men. Wait... No "HE" was Ranma Saotome! Not "SHE" What the hell was happening to her! HIM! HE! MALE! MASCULINE! DAMNIT!"   
  
Ranma remained frozen as she sat on her... no HIS, bed contemplating what the hell was happening to her... wait... "HIM!"   
  
"Uh... could you guys... leave... I'll tell you whatever else tomorrow..." Ranma said. She stood up and walked to the bathroom, cursing her blonde bangs as they hung in her eyes, and the extensions that always got in the way and were permanantly glued to her chest... DAMNIT!!! HIS CHEST!  
  
"Ranma?.... Your actin kinda funny, you know? hey? Ranma?" Shannon asked waving her hand in front of Ranma's face. Ranma didn't even notice.   
  
"Ok, we'll leave. You look too preocupied to continue. Just think about what I said though. Is it really all that bad being a girl? You and I both know you are and will remain a girl unless you medically change your sex. Interesting story but just shy of real." Leah said.  
  
Leah had no idea what to make of Ranma now. Was she a lesbian? Her story couldn't be true of course. She was a firm believer in the fact that magic didn't exist. People who could dodge bullets was one thing but magic? People turning from a boy into a girl with a splash of cold water? Nah! Not possible. She had her doubts though. Ranma seemed screwed up. She walked out of the room watching Ranma banging her head on a wall. Did she really think that she was a boy? With a body like that? Hmm..  
  
Aaron, having no clue that Ranma was really not comprehending what anyone was saying while she was thinking back wondering when she'd begun to act like a girl, went to talk to her.  
  
"Ranma... I kinda spar with Luc every now and then... and well, you know, I was kinda wonderin if ya could teach me how to walk on fences and dodge bullets and jump real high and stuff... Please?" He asked.  
  
Ranma nodded. She was feintly aware that he said something about teach meaning she was probably for it.  
  
"Thanks!" Aaron said as he left the room to talk with Leah, Shannon close behind.  
  
"I guess we'll hear the rest tomorrow." Jess said as he left the room.   
  
Luc was the last one in the room with Ranma as per normal. But this time, however, he simply left without a word.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Oh my god... I've been acting like a girl... The amnesia... I was kinda actin like a girl then I guess. Maybe, I didn't think I was... guys can do that too. If they glare at a girl the girl will shut up right? No... They never do that when I glare at them... (Thinking of Shampoo) What am I gonna do?... I'm turnin into a girl... I can't believe it's happinin in a month and a half! Maybe... maybe it's just a cause of the Jusenkyo curse. If you stay locked in it for long enough then... then it starts to make you like your cursed form!!! But... i've been locked before and the thought never crossed my mind. Never for quite as long... maybe it has something to do with... with uh... that monthly thing.  
  
Ranma thought of what she had said not long ago.   
  
=FLASHBACK=  
  
"Uh... cuz... well. When Leah guessed that she thought I was a guy, It kinda narrowed down my options. I don't like staying in places that find me an out cast because of circumstances that are out of my control. I saved there lives... big deal? Most people would still judge me by what I do... not who I am." Ranma said.  
  
"You say that like a true girl." Aaron joked.   
  
"I DO NOT!" Ranma shouted.   
  
Aaron laughed untill he saw Ranma's face and then gulped.  
  
"Look your not very convincing. Exibit A is right here. You can make guys shut up or be very afraid by just looking at them. Definantly a girls trait." Leah said.  
  
"I.. I can?" Ranma asked.  
  
"You just did." Luc said speaking for the first time since Ranma had begun her story.  
  
=END FLASHBACK=  
  
"I did... I made him like... act like me. I made him afraid of me by getting angry. Intimidating him because I was a girl. Shouting an getting angry from a little bit of teasing... What the hell is wrong with me?" Ranma asked herself.  
  
//Ranma...//  
  
"Huh? Hello? Anybody out there?" Ranma asked the air. She could've sworn she'd heard somethng. Wait... HE'D done it again!   
  
Ranma mentaly kicked himself. Thanked god that she thought of herself as a he... wait... and then mentally kicked HIMself again.  
  
"This really sucks... I'm turning into a girl and now I'm hearing voices..." Ranma sighed.  
  
//Ranma... You will bring my rest. It's time for you to complete the dragon mark. Your closer than the other two have gotten already... You will make it...//  
  
"The dragon mark? Make it? Your rest? HEY WHO ARE YA AND WHAT'RE'YA TALKING ABOUT!" Ranma shouted.  
  
//I"m the Jusenkyo spirit. Your on the right track... that's all I can tell you. The rest is up to you//  
  
The presence was gone. All it left Ranma with was more questions than answeres.   
  
"I... I think It's about time I spoke with Kasumi... I did say I'd keep in touch didn't I? But if someone else reads a letter I'm doomed. But Kasumi gets mail all the time from... someone and nobody ever reads it. (added. never really happens.) I know Kasumi knows English. My only problem is I don't know whether Nabiki knows... I think it's worth it to take a chance..." Ranma thought. She picked up a piece of paper and a pen and began to write in english.  
  
My Only Friend Kasumi,  
  
Kasumi... this is Ranma... please don't let anyone read this... I can't have anyone finding out... I'm having some troubles... I'm absolutly certain I'm on the right track to my cure but... I'm begining to have problems... Something is Wrong with me... I dont' know what it is... but I'm begining to... act like a girl. I've just been told this by some freinds who know of my curse. They told me I am acting like a girl... a tomboy, but still a girl. I don't know what to do or say... Do you, have any ideas as too why I'm acting like this? Why I'm changing... I went through a period and will never be able to make fun of Akane or any other girl for that again... I've also had a case of amnesia that was cured... (magically as always) It's only been a month and three weeks probably when you get this... Do you... do you think I'll actually change into a girl?   
  
/R\a/n\k/o\ .Ranma Saotome.  
  
  
  
Ranma sighed. She'd had to mark out the name Ranko. "Why does this shit always happen to me?" Ranma asked to no one in particular. Kami felt somewhat sad for his toy at the moment.  
  
She stamped it... went out, found the local post office in about 10 minutes after asking a padestrian went home and went to sleep. She phoned in sick to school the next morning.  
  
************************************  
  
"What a lovely day!" Kasumi exclaimed.  
  
Ever since Ranma had left she had been.. somewhat happy. She didn't have to prepare so much food. Especially since no one seemed to show up at the dojo anymore.   
  
Money was up and they were definantly in the black. Even though Nabiki had lost a major sorce of income she had others. Anyway, It had only been a month and three weeks! Ranma would be back even though they had been searching China for about a week. Nabiki had been sending money from China.   
  
Akane, confident Ranma was still in Japan, had stuck around. Akane now was watching TV having nothing else to do... No Ranma to bother her about helping him study... no Happosai to chase off... NOTHING! She looked up and noticed a letter outside. (I think they hang letters on a string or something like that... I dunno)  
  
She took a look at it and noticed it was for Kasumi.   
  
"Kasumi! You've got a letter!" She called.  
  
Kasumi emerged from the kitchen and was handed a letter by Akane. Akane then walked away. The was in English and everything about that damn language made her angry. Like how she failed the class while Ranma had made a B+ in it... It angered her to no end that he knew English. So she decided to avoid it... It would just make her angry.  
  
Kasumi opened the letter. "To my only friend?" she said repeating the strange greeting in English.  
  
She gasped when she realized it was from Ranma. She sat down and read the letter. She read it a few times and blinked a few times more... Ranma was starting to act... like a girl? "Poor Ranma... These things always seem to happen to him..." She sighed remembering that whatever had happened to him seemed to have been her fault.  
  
She began to write her own letter.  
  
Dear Ranma,   
  
As you asked no one knows about this... I'm very sorry this has happened to you... especially knowing that it's my fault. I wish I could help. But my only advice for you is... Your a man so stay a man... If that's what you truly want... but if you find yourself not wanting that... perhaps you should try the other side of life? I'm not saying to like boys... but try being a girl for a while. Maybe... you'll find it worth it... I'd like to talk to you more securely then letters. I own my own computer. If you happen to have money, I recomend you buy one and figure out how to use an e-mail service of some kind. My e-mail address is Kitchen_habitual@aol.com. If you dont' understand this I'm sure someone there does. I'm still soo sorry for what I've brought upon you.  
  
Not your only friend,   
  
Kasumi.  
  
P.S. I'm sorry...  
  
Kasumi Immediatly left for the local post office and mailed the letter. She then returned to find Akane desperatly tryng to save her burning oven which she had forgotten to turn off.  
  
***********************************  
  
Black V... Dyne would never let it's meaning be known. If it were he would probably become a laughing stock. He was once a martial artist who would defend those who couldn't defend themselves... fight in honorable duels... never kill. But that all changed. When ever his V was murdered. He had killed the murdered in cold blood. He had messed with the wrong V. V... he hardly ever spoke it's meaning to himself anymore. The real name of his fortress and gang. Black Valentine (Val-en-teen). The girl of his dreams... the girl he had lost. "Why did you have to die? Why couldn't I protect you?" He asked the nothingness when he was sure know one was around. Seconds later his mask reattached itself. Not nearly as hard... That girl... he had kidnapped, looked exactly like his Valentine. She should die. He had Claust kill her... but he immediatly regretted it. When Dyne found out Claust had failed, while he hit Claust with the flail, inside he leaped for joy... Even though he was now old enough to be that girls grandfather... He felt something at the moment that he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt...  
  
//Jusenkyo....//  
  
// I wish there was a way to apologize to the world for it.//  
  
//I will soon be free.//  
  
//I will soon have my rest and finally rid the world of my mistake.//  
  
//But to my poor victim, the cost is so high for him... for her...//   
  
//How did do this?//   
  
//How I managed to go into such a blind rage as to create something so cruel as Jusenkyo over something as petty as revenge I don't know.//  
  
//Now all I know is that my fate rests in a boy turned girl who has a permanant migrain because of me...//   
  
//I wish there was a way to apologize to the world and the 3000 years of pain I have caused it.//   
  
//But especially, to Ranma.//   
  
(I hope you like this chapter... as I said, major OOC on Ranma and kinda even dark. Abnormally long too. This is probably the twist actually, instead of the chapters ago where I said amnesia was. R & R PLZ! Lata!) 


	13. Damn

Overcoming a serious case of writers block on just about every one of my stories. I think this is quite possibly the most original Idea I've come up with yet!  
  
Prologue  
  
"My Pigtailed Goddess! Come into my arms and embrace me as I return home from my noble campain to destroy the sorcerer that bequeaths thy soul!!"  
  
I lay here on the grass now looking at Pet and it's brothers... thinking of those days when everything about my life was... well, v(Happy Birthday to me! (Happy Ungrounding for a day to me!) Well... Everybody who could review this chapter liked it. But that's only a few. I have nothing to say here cept one thing... aol was the only thing I could think of. Yahoo work better? Oh well. Don't worry bout it! It'll be fine. In this fic Aol is... America-and-everywhere-else Online. So on with the show!)  
  
Chapter 12: Damn  
  
....  
  
.............  
  
This is Ranma's brain.  
  
....   
  
............  
  
In it's current state.  
  
.....  
  
...............  
  
It's been like this for a little while now. It had been two weeks since Ranma's conversation with her friends. She hadn't come to school. They had also decided not to go to her house. They feared it was possible that she had gone insane. Ranma was feeling insane. Kasumi's reply was, put simply, a great big mallet to the head. TRY!!... being a.. a GIRL! NOT ON KASUMI'S LIFE!  
  
And Ranma valued Kasumi's life very much.   
  
No... Never, never never never never never.... Damn.  
  
Ranma had found lately that HE had been thinking of HIMSELF as a she. He hated this. He hadn't even realized it was happening but slowly it had. His worst fear had begun... sure it was only just a little thing that he'd done a few times... but still!  
  
What he had been doing up until Kasumi's reply came had been simply waiting, getting in extra hours at work, skipping school and thinking.  
  
After about a week an a half the reply came... and it was most uncomforting. NO WAY WOULD RANMA SAOTOME EVEN THINK ABOUT ACTUALLY BEING A GIRL! NEVER!   
  
Now Ranma was doing something that he had mainly neglected during most years of his training. Meditating.   
  
He had done it before, albeit rarely but he had done it. Now he focused everything into his meditation and into clearing his mind of the thoughts that told him he was becoming a her.   
  
What he was trying to do was to destroy these thoughts. But unfortunantly he kept thinking of a few words that had been said to him not long ago.  
  
"You should really start wearing one considering the size yours are at."   
  
Damn those words. They kept coming back and haunting him. And the worst part about it was, he had no clue why. They didn't really stand out that much. They had only been a slight embarassment when Leah had said it. But they kept coming back.   
  
Ranma had begun taking baths a lot more often. It was mainly because for some reason his chest kept hurting and she noticed it was turning into a red sort of rash. He hated his life very much at the moment. He thought it was possible he was sick. Or maybe it was just another side effect of being a girl. Damn body... Damn curses... Damn Jusenkyo... Damn everything...   
  
Damn he was fond of that word. Damn.  
  
He could say it all day.  
  
The day's past.  
  
And, at the end of his second month away from Nerima, He, now firmly assured that he had destroyed anything in his mind telling him otherwise than that he was a man, decided that it was time for him to return to school.   
  
Of course, the second he entered the school at 7:46 that morning he realized that two weeks of meditation really didn't help that much at all.  
  
He found himself, as usual, being hit on by around seven to ten boys during the five minute middle between each class. And he hated it. He hated not being able to punch their lights out... he absolutely hated it.  
  
Leah, Shannon, Jess, Luc, and Aaron were sitting in a car driving home after school. They had seen that Ranko, or Ranma, had returned to school that day. None of them had talked to her.  
  
"A guy? Ranko? NO WAY!" Aaron cried. "Not possible at all. She's a tomboy for sure, but an actual guy? Nah!"   
  
"Well, she had made a lot of interesting things happen ever since she showed up. She seem... I dunno... cursed?" Leah proposed. "It's sorta like everything revolves around her. The center of a web of something."   
  
"Well... You think maybe we should go visit her? I mean... after all that we were gonna do to save er', now we've just gone and left her alone for an entire week." Shannon said.  
  
"No probably not. She's seemed a little wacked up in the head! After all, how could she possible have EVER been a guy with hooters like-- BANG!" Aaron suddenly found a small fist forcing a few of his teeth into a conviently placed pole.  
  
"Damnit Aaron! Will you just shut up! I'm so sick of you talking about that! I'm surprised your not drooling all over the place with pictures of her on you wall!" Leah cried. She then winced as she seemed to have hurt her hand.  
  
"Nah! I'm not into blonds! I like Shannon more than Ranko anyday!" Aaron said. Fortunantly for Aaron, this instantly burnt off the steam that seemed to be eminating from Shannon's body. She smiled and put the chair that had been inches from cracking Aaron's head open, back down.  
  
Shannon didn't know that most of Aaron's wall was covered in pictures of her. He was infactuated with her actually, without her even knowing it.  
  
Luc sat on the corner of the bed remaining quite as usual.  
  
"I'm gonna go see her I think." He said suddenly. "Anyone coming?" He got out of the car and walked over to his own. It was a Ford Probe. He hated it but it did seem to suit him. It was black with scratches and dent marks everywhere but they were not near as badly as Aaron's.  
  
"You like her don't you?" Jess asked following him.  
  
"Heh, who wouldn't like someone with a body like that? But... nah I don't really like her. Visiting her just sounds good about now." Luc said. He was obviosly not lying... apparently.  
  
"Hey! Maybe we could invite her over?" Shannon suggested as she got out of the back seat of the car with Aaron following her.   
  
"Maybe, but not tonight. We gotta study for exams." Jess said.  
  
Today was Tuesday. Exams were going to be on friday. The Monday after the next the terms would start new. Ranma knew this and could care less about the exams... unfortunantly she also knew that ment one thing she had come to dread above all else... she had gym class. She would have spring vacation before then but still... Damn locker Rooms. Damn showers! DAMN DAMN DAMN!   
  
Ranma didn't realize how much she had started to rely on the English curse word Damn until it was too late. Now she found herself yelling the beloved word at the top of her lungs every time she realized something ELSE bad was happening to her. If you wanted to curse, English was definantly the language to go for.   
  
Damn... Short, sweet, and to the point.  
  
It was just that moment that Ranma realized he had once again began to refer to himself as her.  
  
The only thing he could think to say was, of course, damn.  
  
Ranma couldn't remember the last time something this bad had happened to him. Well... he did remember one thing. Saffron had been much worse than this. He would take confusing his own gender over facing Saffron again anyday. However if this kept up... ugh...  
  
He was sitting in the last ten minutes of a Math class. Fortunantly Ranma didn't know English numbers very well. Or... so he told them. Basicly he was aloud to sit in the back of the room and study the answer to two plus two while the rest of the student's got screwed and had to do medium level algebra.  
  
"Suckers!" Ranma muttered. She tried to stifle a laugh however she couldn't do it. It came out a... giggle. She began to bang her head on her desk.   
  
"Excuse me? Ranko? Your disturbing the class!" Said Mr. Dane or Mr. Smudge as he seemed to enjoy being called.  
  
"Oh, heh... sorry." Ranma said.  
  
"What are you doing anyway?" Asked a girl sitting in front of her.  
  
"Trying to teach my head to stop hitting itself against my desk." Ranma replied. The class laughed as did the teacher.  
  
Ranma would have found it a lot funnier if she hadn't been serious.  
  
Ranma sat in the last class of the school day thinking.  
  
He hated Kasumi... That letter she had sent... her motherly advice was that she be a frilly, basket weavin, gigglin, weak, little girl! DAMN!   
  
Honestly, it wasn't Kasumi, Ranma hated. It was the fact that, her advice, ludacris as it was, seemed even the slightest bit appealing to Ranma. To try and see what the other side of life was like? What would happen... what would happen if he couldn't come back? If he turned into a girl and then ended up feeling the same way about being a guy as he did being a girl now? It wasn't Kasumi, it was the fact that Ranma now knew, that he had a time limit. That his masculinity was slipping and he had to cure himself before.... before he lost himself forever and became Ranko instead.   
  
She made it her perogative to go to a covieniantly placed Acme store nearby and buy and Anvil to use as a punching bag. Normal punching bags shattered in one punch when pit against HIS frustrations.  
  
Ranma was sitting in his appartment looking into a mirror. He hadn't really noticed it... but the dragon mark on her forhead seemed much more... distinct. He also hadn't noticed that the eye on the dragon was changing color. It was turning to a redish color. Ever since he had showed up here his bangs had covered the dragon so no one could see it. It annoyed her and began to itch every now and then... but she wondered what it meant for the eye to change color.  
  
Ranma heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Hello?" he called.  
  
"Hey, Rank-- eh Ranma! can we come in!?" Ranma heard the voice of Jess on the other side of the door say.  
  
"Yeah..." Ranma said.  
  
They walked in.  
  
"Ranma... We were kinda wondering if we could hear the rest of your story. Honestly, at the moment I don't believe it but we wouldn't mind hearing it." Leah said almost apologetically.  
  
"I guess..." Ranma muttered. "Sit down, you'll be here a while."  
  
I hate myself  
  
I hate forcing her masculinity away  
  
The only thing I can do is tell myself: "It has to be done."  
  
I watch as I myself use my power to manupulate her mind. To slowly force her to become her curse... to push her thoughts of masculinity out and feminity in... for the soul purpose of setting me free.  
  
It's not my fault anyway... I'm being forced into it myself... Stupid Kami, forcing me to do it now. And of all the people who could free me, it has to be HIM... her. To her this is just another problem. To me, it is the difference between Heaven and Hell in the end.  
  
It's either Ranma suffering in life for a while, or me for the rest of eternity.  
  
I still feel like shit.  
  
Why did I ever make these damned acursed springs...?  
  
I'm sorry Ran... ko. But this is a battle you cannot win.  
  
If I'm going to do this though... I'll do it as slowly as possible.  
  
I'm sorry Ranma.  
  
The looming mist that hovered over the springs began to glow.  
  
(Hello everyone and I am FINALLY ungrounded so expect many more writing and things to come out much more often now. Also, I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I had to get the plot going. Lata!) 


	14. Of Omens and Lost Fiances

(Low Reviews as of late. Oh well It's been a while since I updated I know. Sorry! I don't like doing this but there are parts in this extreamly long chapter that need this. I'm also happy to announce that I have FINALLY set in stone the EXACT course for the rest of this fic. Enjoy! One more thing. In most of my fics I am going to begin writing 30 to 50 kb chapters. Is this good? I think so.)  
  
- Writing inside these marks represents the creator of the Jusenkyo springs speaking.   
  
- Writing inside these marks represents an unknown person who will be made known later.)  
  
Chapter 13: Of Omens and Lost Fiances.  
  
"And that's my story." Ranma finished.  
  
"Wow... that sure was a long story. What time is it? 8:30?" Aaron said looking at his watch.  
  
"It must have taken you forever to make all that up! The only other conclusion is that it's real. Which is simply insane!" Jess rationed.  
  
Popcorn bowls lie scattered about the room. A few photo albums Ranma happened to have in his back pack with the picture taken at toma's island.  
  
Ranma had no pictures of her original girl form and decided not to let them worry about that subject. She preferred her taller blonde form to the short redhead anyway. Of course she'd rather be rid of them both but that wasn't the point.  
  
"I wish I had a way of proving it to you but all I have is my word." Ranma told them.  
  
"So your telling us that you are a guy. And that you have come here, hoping for magical aid in helping you return to your original form?"   
  
"Honest, though. Nothing I said today has been a lie in this." Ranma said once she had sobered up.  
  
"Then." Luc said, speaking for the second time since he had arrived, "Ranma, if your telling the truth then we will help you in your quest to become male again but... if not were going to let this out!   
  
He smirked.  
  
"Hey! Would these baby blues lie to you!" She said pointing at her eyes.  
  
"...I dunno. They did about your name." Luc said.  
  
A sweatdrop crawled down the back of Ranma's head.  
  
"SHAMPOO! I CHALLENGE YOU!" The cry erupted somewhere in the middle of Cambodia.  
  
"Mousse You... you challenge? Wait..." Shampoo walked up to the man that had suddenly appeared from the bushes. She waved her hands around his eyes. He looked down at her.  
  
"Stop that will you? It's really a little bit mean, Shampoo." He said calmly.  
  
"YOU CAN SEE!?" She shouted.  
  
Suddenly and old woman jumped between the two.  
  
"For the right to challenge Shampoo you would need to face me, you lazy child." Cologne told him. She aimed her staff for his head but he dodged.  
  
Mousse glupped. He was MUCH better with his full eyesight... but... the elder of the amazons was almost indestructable. If anyone could have beaten her it would be Ranma... but... he was gone. Mousse didn't want to fight her. He stood no chance. 300 years is a lot on 17.  
  
But then he thought of Ranma. It had been around a year since he had left. If Ranma were in his position... If Ranma had to fight the old ghoul, even to the death for his girl, he wouldn't hesitate. But mousse would... Well. Not this time.  
  
"Bring it on Ghoul!" Mousse said in a very Ranma-like way.   
  
"Mousse?" Shampoo asked confused.  
  
A chain ball flew out of Mousse's sleave.  
  
Cologne dodged.  
  
"Shampoo help me. You don't want to end up marrying this buffoon do you? It seems however that he has finally grown a little backbone?" Cologne said.  
  
Shampoo jumped beside Cologne.  
  
"Hey two on one! Not fair!" Mousse shouted.  
  
"Mousse I will see to it that you never have Shampoo's hand. Your an idiot for thinking I would ever let you challenge Shampoo, Mousse." Cologne told him.  
  
Mousse temper rose but he kept it down.  
  
"Great-grandmother?" Shampoo asked. "Mousse have right to challenge. Stupid duck boy not beat me. Why you interphere?"   
  
"Xian Pu were going to have to continue your training. You may have been able to beat Mousse easily before but with his eyesight and a year's extra training, I think he is beyond your limits Xian Pu. And If you can't see that your training will definantly need to be brought up." Cologne replied.  
  
"Hmph! Mousse never beat Shampoo before and he no win now! I fight!" Shampoo cried.  
  
"Xian Pu... do you want to chance being forced to marry Mousse?" Cologne said softly.  
  
"Shampoo not run from challenge. I no hide behind you great-grandmother. Shampoo show you!" Shampoo cried. She jumped in front of Cologne and looked at Mousse.  
  
"Mousse why you do this? You never win!" Shampoo shouted.  
  
"I've copied a strategy that I think will give me an edge. And keep me from needing to hurt you." Mousse said calmly.  
  
His calm scared Shampoo. But she didn't show it of course.   
  
"If this is what you want Shampoo. Fight. Don't lose." Cologne told her.  
  
They walked to a nearby clearing.  
  
The wind blew the amazon's hair back.  
  
Shampoo and Mousse squared off.  
  
"Ranma... this had better work..." Mousse thought.  
  
"BEGIN!" Cologne shouted.  
  
Shampoo launched herself at Mousse swinging her bonbori in feirce combinations. Mouse dodge most of the strikes. He didn't attack. He just kept dodging. He realized her attacks begining to slow after almost twenty minutes of constant siege and onslaught.   
  
"Stupid Mousse stand still so I hit you!" she cried.  
  
Mousse smirked.  
  
"SHAMPOO! STOP THIS!" Cologne shouted on the sidelines. Fortunantly for Mousse, Shampoo didn't hear this.  
  
Shampoo stopped her onslaught. She kept her gaurd up and began to breath. Trying to refill her energy fast enough to keep her attacking.   
  
Cologne began shouting again but it went straight through Shampoo's ears.  
  
She charged again.   
  
This time Mousse blocked.   
  
"You try to keep Ranma from Shampoo! Mousse, You no can win!" She shouted each word being another strike.  
  
Suddenly her bonbori cracked. A yo yo string had wrapped around it and cut the ball clean off the end.   
  
Shampoo suddenly threw her other bonbori directly at Mousse's head. It his him right between the eyes.  
  
Mousse went flying into a nearby tree.  
  
"Mousse, Shampoo told you you can not win!" Shampoo cried.  
  
"SHAMPOO!" Cologne shouted.  
  
And it hit her. A chain wrapped around her and began squeasing. Mousse lifted the chain and swung it into the sky.  
  
Unfortunantly the tree the Mousse was under had a low branch and Shampoo hit it instead of her inteded target, Which was the sky. (Not to be confused with Low earth orbit. Aka LEO)   
  
She fell to the ground a few feet from Mousse unconcious.  
  
"...Good fight... Son-in-law." Cologne muttered.  
  
Mousse smiled.  
  
And then felt the annoyingly painful feel of a wooden staff impaling his head.  
  
Stupid Mousse.  
  
"I search. That's all I do now. I've broken my engagement to Akari. Akane hates me, I think. I deserve it too I think. But that's not my purpose anymore. I seek him. If I were to actually marry Akane... I still think I would seek him... He was my first friend. He knew some of my pain. He helped me home back then even though I didn't remember because of my blind hate at him for skipping out on the duel. And inside, I know I'll never be with Akane... She loves Ranma. Surely. She told me herself. I can't stand it. So I've tried to leave Nerima, but I'll wind up there anyway. With my luck I alway's wind up where I don't want to be. If Ranma stays away from Akane... That's why I would search for him... To make Akane happy... That is my goal in life.   
  
Signed Ryoga  
  
Sometimes I wonder why I write these things down on paper. I just end up keeping them in my bag and never seeing them again.  
  
"Did Ryoga send this to me? By you, whiskers?" Akane asked the dog. She pet him. Then she began to write.   
  
"Ryoga... maybe... maybe he's not just a pervert. Even so... I think back now. All those times I called Ranma a pervert and Ryoga a nice guy. Really, it was the other way around. But maybe not even that. Maybe... both of them WERE in compromising circumestances. Ha ha. Just picturing Ranma's face if, no, when he comes home and I tell him that is priceless in itself let alone actually seeing it... I want him back..."  
  
"I find myself losing thought of him. I am slowly forgeting him. Forgetting about him. He's leaving me and in his place is a whole that I can't fill. Or at least, couldn't fill. But even that is filling. I'm forgetting him... I want him back..."  
  
Signed Akane Tendo  
  
Oddly enough... she also didn't notice the dog tear the entry from her diary...  
  
Flashback.  
  
"Ok. P-Chan! Settle down! Stop squirming! P-Chan!" Akane cried as she tried to get the squirming pig to settle down so she could give it a bath.  
  
Considering the pig was in a naked girls arms it should, technically, have feinted by now. But seeing the dire circumstances It couldn't focus on her.  
  
"Akane? What are you doing?" Nabiki asked as she walked into the bathroom.  
  
"I'm TRYING to get P-Chan to cooperate! But he won't!" Akane cried.  
  
Suddenly Nabiki knelt down right by P-Chan and stared directly at it's face.  
  
"5000 yen!" Nabiki suddenly said, smiling like no tommorow.  
  
"Nabiki! What are you... ? Huh?" Akane asked.  
  
The pig had begun to nod it's head up and down viciously.  
  
Nabiki smiled.  
  
"Akane... this pig is afraid of hot water. Can't you tell?" Nabiki said calmly.  
  
"But what...?"   
  
"NEVERMIND! Just draw him a cold water bath and he'll be fine!" Nabiki told her.  
  
"Really?" Akane asked skeptically.  
  
"No doubt about it." Nabiki replied.  
  
So Akane emptied the hot water from the furo and drew cold water. Akane was amazed at how well the P-Chan began to behave.   
  
"Wow Nabiki. How did you know that?" Akane asked as she got out of the furo.   
  
"Lucky guess." Nabiki replied.  
  
Nabiki left.  
  
About twenty minutes later Akane got out of the furo. She got dressed and put picked up P-Chan. She opened the door out into the hallway just as Nabiki tripped and spilled hot water all over her.  
  
Akane stood holding a naked Ryoga.  
  
"Ryoga!" Akane said surprised.  
  
"Akane.. eh heh..." Ryoga replied. "Funny meeting you here Akane?"  
  
Nabiki watched Akane as the gears began to turn. The lightbulb flickered on. Watched her as she saw the light. Watched her mind beginning to slowly comprehend. Watched her as she... stopped watching her and ran for her life.  
  
"All those times... and when Ranma... you...and you, you used me! Ryoga! You! YOU!!!!! YOU PERVERT! RYOGA NO BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(huff huff)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(whew!)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Finally!)  
  
"Uh... Akane?" Nabiki asked. "You ok?"   
  
"5000 yen, eh?" Akane asked venomously.  
  
"Eh... heh heh! Gulp"   
  
"Nabiki... I think it's about time we start back up on your Martial Arts training, eh?" Akane said calmly wrapping her arm around Nabiki's shoulder.  
  
"...uh.... heh... 40,000 yen?" Nabiki whispered.  
  
"Nice try."  
  
...   
  
Moaning came from Nabiki's room for the next month.   
  
At the very peak of the mountains on the western side of the Jusenkyo valley, two beings sat talking. One was somewhat transparent as if he were a ghost. He was dressed in equally transparent clothes that looked somewhat like the popes. Long golden robes and a tall gold and white hat with an odd symbol on the top. The  
  
other was a glittering white figure. Dressed completely in white robes of the most perfect conditions. He wore a white mask that was more of a simple piece of perfect silk draped across his face.  
  
I just don't understand why you did that. Letting Ranma have her memory back is just slowing down the process. It would have been completed in almost a week had you not done that! The white cloaked man said.  
  
Firstly I don't think it's fair.The ghost-like man replied.  
  
Second there is the possibillity that Ranma would become cure of the Amnisia and then have a nervous breakdown considering the fact that she had willingly done whatever... things she may have done.  
  
And Last, There... is a slight problem with the Blessing.  
  
When I manipulated the waters of the Dragon Pheonix Tap to create the Jusenkyo springs, I made a serious flaw. I didn't hide the secrets of the water. The pheonix people found it. When it was found that the noblest of the pheonix could use the hot water tap to transform into godlike creatures of immortality and light, I could do nothing to stop it. The Pheonix Tap or, cursed hot water, manipulated the pheonixes.  
  
But that was because they were allready in the form to be manipulated. The form of a pheonix. Now I have made another flaw. Ranma. The Dragon Tap is affecting him... her. I think the Jusenkyo waters along with the touch of the Gekaja made it possible for the Dragon tap to affect her in light ways like very slight increases in strength and extreamly small manipulation of water.  
  
I well know the effects of the waters of the Dragon Pheonix tap in more than one way. But I couldn't have predicted the result of the water being used in so many various ways on a person. I have no idea what will happen when the blessing is fully administered. Considering that the hot water tap makes Saffron able to burn with fire, I would think the cold water tap would do the opposite but I am not certain.  
  
Your saying Ranma will become a water goddess?  
  
Eehh.... possibly?  
  
PLEASE DON"T SEND ME TO HELL!  
  
...For a 7000 year old being you would think you would have more backbone, Archbishop.  
  
For a godly messenger, one would think you would have a little more compassion.  
  
Hmph.... that was not a gift bestowed upon me. My job is to make sure the springs are destroyed. My job isn't to make sure the people who do it come out in the same state of mind.  
  
....  
  
The Messenger turned towards the Archbishop. It then switched the subject back to Ranma  
  
This still leaves a problem though. Why would these affects happen only to Ranma while the others who have touched all the waters, like Ryoga and Mousse, have had no odd circumstances?  
  
Well... as far as we know they do. If the blessing had chosen one of these members of Jusenkyo's victims nothing says that it wouldn't be affecting them in the same way. It could also be a cause of the natural chaos that seems to follow Ranma. H... She is a prodogy. Her name fits her... almost too well. But there is nothing that says that Ryoga and Mousse couldn't have that slight control over water.  
  
As long as you rid the world of the springs you left upon it, I have no quarell with you. You've gotten better at refering to her as a her.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Then is this all?  
  
Uh... Just one more thing... there is a problem.  
  
Oh?  
  
Saffron has his complete form. He is searching for Ranma.  
  
...  
  
Heh heh  
  
Then shouldn't you be working on a way to help Ranma, maybe?  
  
Heh heh.. uh...yeah... heh...  
  
Perhaps moving this blessing faster would let Ranma gain the abilities of the Dragon Tap Transformation?  
  
...But!... But she'll become a goddess! Well, maybe!  
  
Whats wrong with that?  
  
Uh... she'll... be mad?  
  
...  
  
Right... I'll... get right on it...  
  
"I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused you in needing to reraise me Kiima." Saffron said.  
  
"No trouble at all my lord. You grew abnormally fast. I'm wondering why?" Kiima sighed.  
  
"I have a revenge to plot." Saffron told her.  
  
"Revenge? For who?" Kiima asked.  
  
"I've remembered everything, Kiima. I think you can guess who." Saffron said in a much lower tone.  
  
"Ranma." Kiima said plainly.  
  
"Ranma will not live through this. I will find him and I won't rest untill he is destroyed." Saffron told her.  
  
"If that is your wish my lord." Kiima said as she bowed.  
  
"We leave for Japan." He ordered.  
  
"As you wish. But my lord.. What of Akane? Of the girl?" Kiima asked.  
  
"... What girl?"   
  
BOOM!  
  
Kiima's face ached for several hours as the pheonix people believe in stone floors.   
  
"Ukyo-sama. Did you really have even the slightest belief that I wouldn't follow after you?" Konatsu told the chef.  
  
"No...no I didn't Konatsu."   
  
"Ukyo-sama. I love you. Please... just give up on him! Has he ever even thought of offering you anything but slight friendship?" Konatsu cried.  
  
"I've given up on Ranchan, Konatsu." Ukyo stated.  
  
"YOU HAVE! But... then why would you leave me? I had to search for six months to find you!" Konatsu shouted.  
  
"I wanted to get away from everything... I wanted to see what it would be like in a town that knew nothing of multiple fiancees and gender changes."  
  
"... I understand Ukyo-sama. Gomen Nasai." Konatsu said suddenly soft.  
  
"Konatsu... Why do you follow me around like this?" Ukyo asked.  
  
"Because... I want you to be as happy as you made me." Konatsu told her.  
  
Awkward silence reigned. And was shot down.  
  
"I think I'm gonna go for a while." Ranma said suddenly.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean? Go where?" Shannon asked.  
  
"On a training trip. I need to perfect this new art I'm developing. Plus who knows if those, uh, Black V people will attack again. I need to be better prepared." She replied.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jess asked.  
  
"I think i'm going to go to the mountains I passed over on the way here." Ranma said..   
  
"Would you mind if I went along too?" Luc said breaking another awkward silence.  
  
"What would you go for?" Ranma asked him.  
  
"I want to train under you if that wouldn't be too much to ask." Luc said.  
  
"Uh... well I've never actually trained someone before..."  
  
"I'm confident that you'll do allright." Luc replied.  
  
"Well... I'm leaving tommorow. Be here at 5:30 if you wanna come. A minute late and I'll be half way through Nevanda." Ranma said.  
  
"It's Nevada." they all chorused.  
  
"Whatever!" Ranma sighed.  
  
Ranma stood. She walked over toward the bathroom.   
  
"Damn hair." She mumbled. Lately she had been thinking about cutting her hair. However she had never needed too in the past because the dragon's whisker had kept it from growing. After that event all she had to do was cut off a little on the pig tail and a few bangs in the front and it would be fine. But now she had hair that hung to about her waist. She could cut it herself but she was lazy and happened to have money to burn. Granted not near enough to pay back the some odd hundred thousands of yen she owed Nabiki but it was starting. Especially since she wasn't LEGALLY aloud to work.   
  
She pulled some money out of a wallet that had been laying on the sink.  
  
"I'm going to get a hair cut. Anyone know where a barber lives?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I do but they're all closed right now. It's late. 10:12" Jess said looking at his watch.  
  
"Oh... well I'll get one tomorrow after I leave." Ranma said.  
  
"Lets get on home.Most of our parents don't know where we are anyways." Aaron said.  
  
"Speaking of that... what are you peoples family names?" Ranma asked suddenly.  
  
"????"  
  
"Uh... last names?" Ranma said tentatively.  
  
"Ah..."   
  
Ranma pointed at Shannon.   
  
"I'm Shannon Leorbec!" Shannon cried.  
  
She moved her finger.  
  
"Leah Jinkins."   
  
"Aaron Len."   
  
"Jessie Clarks."  
  
"Lucas Scyasha."  
  
"Uh... say that again?" Ranma asked him.  
  
"Sigh-Ya-Sha" Luc pronounced.  
  
"... Does it mean somethin?" Ranma asked curiously.  
  
"Not that I know of." Luc replied.  
  
"Oh... Ok. If you guys are gonna head on out of here now.."   
  
"We were just leaving." Leah interupted. "Goodnight, Rank...er Ranma,"   
  
"Goodnight."   
  
She closed the door. She walked over to her refridgerator and got out a package of instant rice and ramen...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Summer is coming soon! Ah, I love the summer! Beautiful busoms to come flying into my open arms everywhere! ... Er... at least on the beach. Hmm... Well. I've had enough of this rusty old Dojo and with Ranma gone I have no fun anymore! I want to go to the beach where even the most modest girls turn into bikini clad goddesses!  
  
So the question is, where to go to for vacation!?  
  
Pulling out a travel manual, the old demon, formally known as Happosai, began to scope out a suitable place to go for a vacation.   
  
"Aw... I"m so sick of this Island! All the girlys in Japan know me too well! I need somewhere new!"  
  
"England... China... Russia... Brazill... Oooh! That's looks nice... but no... Ah... California! Look at all the silky darlings to liberate from the vicious women who hold them captive! I MUST GO THERE!"   
  
...  
  
Unknowingly Japan became abnormally happy for the next few days. They actually almost felt like something was missing though.  
  
...  
  
Ranma broke her chopsticks on the rice.  
  
"... A bad omen?... NAH!" Ranma smiled and pulled out some more chopsticks...  
  
After the third time the chopsticks broke and after the rice bowl smashed on the table, she decided she would cut her dinner short for the night.  
  
"5:30... why in the world did she choose this ungodly hour?" Luc thought as he met her out in front of the appartment complex.  
  
"So were going to the mountians in Colorado?" Luc asked.  
  
"Uh huh." Ranma said drearily.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked.  
  
"Didn't get a very good sleep last night. Kept gettin these bad omens... Oh well nevermind." She replied.  
  
"Ok".  
  
"Luc... I need to ask you something. Your coming along with me to learn from me correct?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Uh.. yeah.." He answered.  
  
"Your ready to face the challenges of my training? After all I haven't ever trained anyone REALLY before." She said.  
  
"MmHmm." Luc said firmly.  
  
"Any injuries you may have during the training aren't my problem?" Ranma asked suddenly.  
  
"Uh... Mm... hm." Luc said now less firmly.  
  
Ranma smiled. "Thats good."   
  
"Oh Ranma... how exactly are we going to get to Colorado?" Luc asked.  
  
"We'll go the second your ready."   
  
Ranma's smile crooked into an evil malicious smile.  
  
"Why we'll be going by The Anything Goes Airborne Martial Arts Airlines of course!" Ranma said quickly as she rounded up.  
  
HERE'S THE WIND UP AND THE PITCH! ..... OH BAM! THAT BALL IS OUTTA HERE! LOOK AT IT GO FOLKS! THAT ONES GONNA HIT PETER PAN ON THE HEAD!  
  
Luc was sent flying. Considering that he was several hundred feet from the ground wasn't even an option considering the increadible pain he was in at being punched so far in the chest. But the worst was yet to come. It was a miricle he'd managed to hold onto his bag.  
  
Suddenly a blond spec zoomed straight toward him and punched him, again, directly in the chest area sending him up another hundred or so feet.  
  
When she next closed in on him he had recovered somewhat.  
  
"This is how were gonna build up your strength!" Ranma shouted and delivered another punch. However fortunantly, Luc was ready for this one. He sent his chi to his rib cage and kept it as a wall to the air jumper's punches. It stilll sent him flying... it just didn't hurt.  
  
"Good your catching on!" Ranma shouted from behind.  
  
Two days later they made it to a spot that Ranma considered suitable.   
  
Luc was secretly impressed. For the past two days all he'd thought that this had been was A: a way for Ranma to vent her anger and B: a way to get into the mountians.   
  
But when she decided not to hit him and let him fall to the earth and create a human sized crater, he realized that he had become unusually stronger. Slamming head first into concrete SHOULD hurt a LOT right? To him it felt like a minor injury.  
  
Unfortunantly for Luc he didn't actually have time to think about this. Considering both of them had been poping their ears at high alltitudes with no food for either of them (To Luc's knowledge) They were both extreamly hungry. Fortunantly a fast food restauraunt lie just infront of where Ranma had positioned Luc to land.  
  
The food was decent. Considering they ordered half the menu and then some they got to find out what most of it tasted like. It was a mexican Restaurant. Quant and simple. Oddly unexpensive as well.  
  
"Ranma... uh... well thanks. I, didn't think that you punching me around would help me at all but... I, uh.. guess it did!" Luc stuttered.  
  
"I told you so!" Ranma said loudly with a piece of chicken in her mouth. "You feel loads stronger now, right?"   
  
"Uh huh! It's amazing!" Luc told her. "I feel like I could punch through a brick wall!  
  
"Why couldn't you?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Well... uh... I dunno? It'd hurt?" Luc said sarcastically.  
  
"Americans.... well. Your training begins in two hours. It begins on the top of that mountain. Hike up there. Don't be late." Ranma said firmly.  
  
"But what are you gonna do?" Luc asked as they stood and walked to the cashier.  
  
"I'm going to train." Ranma said.  
  
"Ah..."  
  
(If you paid REALLY close attention you'll have noticed that I never brought up Happosai in the prologue... bwahahahahaah! As for the plot? Yes... if finally is unravelling. Plus hope you like the longer chapters! (Even though this one still wasn't as long as I wanted it to be!) 


	15. A Change Of Mind

(Four Reviews? Four! You gotta be kiddin me. Thank you to the few who gave reviews. And to all those who read and didn't... Your mean! Anyway. The Blessing is continued. And also! I'm creating a webpage for the Blessing. Who knows if anyone will ever see it because I can't remember how to use ftp but eh. I'm makin it so it's coming. This is the first chapter in a three part set of chapters in this series I'm going to simply name Changes)  
  
Changes  
  
Chapter 14: A Change of Mind  
  
Barber shop of Earle Train. Or Train Barber Shop. It stood about half a mile from where Ranma had dropped Luc off. She walked there, enjoying the mingling crouds and small roads.  
  
Apparently the barber shop was quite popular. Ranma sat down inside and waited.  
  
She looked up at a television that had been mounted on the upper right wall of the room. On it was a golf show. Suddenly however it changed.  
  
"A growing concern has arisn in the central coast region of California. Many many women's undergarments are being stolen and ransacked by a small troll like person, and almost every woman on the beach today has been violated by this creature. Police are chasing this person now but are unable to catch him. We encourage all women in any part of california to stay indoors untill this menace is captured... If anyone has seen him, please contact..."  
  
"What the hell!? Bastard followed me!" Ranma shouted at the television.. She looked around and saw more than one set of eyes on her. The barber had forgotten his work and was now shaving the man in front of him bald without noticing.  
  
"Heh heh... eh... sorry!... heh." Ranma muttered sitting back down and watching the television as pictures of Happosai flashed across the screen. A video of him flying by a street directly onto an innocent girl of about 14 appeared. He was yelling a word Ranma so frequently heard.... Sweeto.  
  
Ranma decided she'd have to cut the training trip short allready. Happosai was urgent business. Far worse than the Black V could ever hope to be... well except for the fact that Happosai would never kill. However Happosai touched her in places she didn't even know existed as a girl. She of course would never tell anyone that nor would she wish the torture on her worst oponents. She would take those secrets to the grave. Still gave her nightmares.  
  
Little bastard he may be but he was a FAST little bastard. If he was terrorising inoccent people who had no chance of defending against him....  
  
"Gigi is going to pay!" She thought.  
  
She waited for around another hour to get her hair cut.  
  
"I'm amazed miss! I've never seen such long beautiful hair be-" "Save it," Ranma interupted sternly. "How much?"  
  
"Depends on the cut." He replied.  
  
"I want it cut here. Shoulders length, and thin." She told him.  
  
"... I'm dissapointed. It must have taken you years to grow hair that long and now your cutting it? What a waste." He mourned.  
  
"Actually it took me about a minute to grow. How much?" She replied more sternly.  
  
"Seven bucks." He replied ignoring her comment.  
  
"Jeez what a ripoff! Specially considering that guy's hair cut." Ranma cried refering to the man who had been accidentally shaved almost bald in the middle of his head.  
  
She handed him the money and sat down.  
  
After he finished cutting her hair she picked up her backpack and pulled out her favorite hair tie. The Dragon Whisker. Another one had been given too her after the original had been destroyed and she found that the Nekohaunten served them.  
  
She wrapped her hair into it's familliar ponytail and now looked much like she had as a red head only taller and so blonde it was yellow.  
  
"The horror..." The barber muttered as he watched her.  
  
"Oh shove it!" Ranma replied.  
  
She walked out of the barber shop.  
  
She watched as the people below became ants. She jumped through the sky towards the top of the mountain.  
  
At the top she saw Luc waiting.  
  
"Ra- RANMA! What did you do to yourself!" He cried.  
  
"Cut my hair. Whats wrong with that?" She asked confused.  
  
"AH! But. I NO!... You... Look different!" He cried.  
  
"I look how I normally do. Get used to it." She muttered. "Sorry Luc but I got some bad news.  
  
"Huh? What news?" He asked.  
  
"Remember Happosai? The lecher in my story? Ya he's here.. in California." Ranma said. "So we gotta go! Were gonna have to call this trip a little short for the greater good."  
  
"... Your gonna hit me again arent you?" He asked. She smiled as a reply.  
  
"Aw damn..."  
  
And fly he did.  
  
TIME BREAK  
  
"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cried Shannon as she was molested by a small troll whom she could not remove. She ran around frantically untill Leah took her book bag and began hitting the overgrown mosquito. (Inuyasha reference? Yeah.)  
  
"Sweeto! I love California! If Ranma doesn't come back I'll stay here forever!" He cried happily bounding to another set of breasts... Leah's.  
  
Leah had a trick up her sleave though. Or... down her shirt. Granted it was meant for Jess but the means don't justify the ends.  
  
"YEEEOOOOWWWWW!" Happossai cried as he flew into the air holding the finger that had been snapped by a very small mouse trap.  
  
"HAH! Serves you right!" She cried to the sky.  
  
Unfortunantly.... He came back down. "That hurt little girl! Perhaps you'd like to see some of my.. ahem... advanced techniques?"  
  
He began to glow.  
  
Gulp.  
  
Suddenly eleven police cars drove up and surrounded Happosai and shielded Leah and Shannon from him. The police were out of their cars and aiming for Happosai instantly.  
  
"Put you hands in the air and drop the pipe!" The leader shouted.  
  
"Well well... I suppose now you want to see something too eh? Well prepare yourselves!" He cried. With that he blew his aura out to a tremendous size.  
  
"Feel the wrath of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts Final Attack! Happo Fire Burst!" He cried. Suddenly eleven explosions occured. Fortunantly, however no one was hurt.  
  
Happosai stood there enjoying the looks on their faces as they backed up from him. Their guns removed from their hands. Another cry suddenly rang out.  
  
"Oh Yeah? How bout' this!? Anything Goes School Of Martial Arts Special Attack! LUCAS SLAM!"  
  
And Luc came shooting out of the sky and slammed Happosai directly into the ground.  
  
When the dust cleared Happosai was dizzly walking around holding his head. "Ugh... uhuh... i feel bad." He mumbled. His eyes were swirls.  
  
He looked up at Ranma.  
  
"This is it! My time here is done! And the goddess of the heaven's is going to take me up to heaven with her! ... And... how likely that she would wear the outfit of my greatest and beloved pupil...! Hurray! What A Haul!"  
  
Ranma walked up to him and beat him over the head. With that he fell unconcious. A large bump sprouted on his for head.  
  
"Hiya!" She said to Leah and Shannon and a few other girls remaining. "Gigi is a VERY perverted old man. However, all you have to do to keep him away from you is bring a piece of underclothing with you throw it on the ground when he gets near you and hit him over the head with a blunt object when he goes for it. That should get rid of him for a while." Ranma said plainly.  
  
Eyes bugged everywhere.  
  
"What?" She asked.

"YOU CUT YOUR HAIR!" Leah cried.

"Eheh heh... yeah..?"

A little while later.  
  
"You mean you know this... thing?" Leah asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm gonna mail him back to Japan. I think that should keep him outta my hair for a while.

"Your horribly short pigtailed ugly-"

"SHADDAP!"

TIMEBREAK  
  
It was late at night. Ranma started to think. She started to wonder if, when she was cured, would she want to be? When she was cured, would she seek out ways to become a girl again? Also... did she want to go home when she was cured? It was so welcome here. The last time someone shouted prepare to die at her, she was male. Did she really want to go back to that?  
  
If she remained a girl for the rest of her life, she would never go home. But... Akane....  
  
'I'm forgetting you Akane... Something is making me forget you... I... love..lovedd you... don't forget me.'  
  
No... She would be cured. She would forget all this nonsence about staying here and she would go home to Akane...  
  
"For what? Mallets? Akane doesn't care..." She thought.  
  
Glancing into a mirror on her wall she saw the male form of herself.  
  
"Of course she does!" It said. "You've got to bring me back so we can go home!"  
  
She glanced over at another mirror and saw the redheaded girl.  
  
"No... she has never cared. All she does is hit you over the head. You are better off here. Away from all your enemies and your prize seeking fiancees. Here you have friends. People who don't try to kill you daily! People who care and risk things for you for more than just their own benifit."  
  
"But..." She replied, not to either in particular.  
  
"Ranma... stay here..."  
  
"Ranma... come home..."  
  
The male Ranma began to fade from the mirror.  
  
"Ranma! No don't give up on me.. On her!" He cried and became more visible.  
  
"Ranma... she doesn't love you you know. She never has. What has she ever done for you?" The girl said.  
  
"She saved your life on Mount Pheonix by risking her own! Don't you see?" Yang yelled.  
  
"Ranma... you must see that following her will only give you more pain. Both physically and mentally. There are better for you Ranma.... Ranma..."  
  
Suddenly the female image became more and more clear.  
  
"No! No your cheating!" The male shouted at the female.  
  
"NO! Ranma!" And the male faded away to nothing.  
  
"Ranma... your a girl now.... your place is here..."  
  
Ranma's eyes flared with anger.  
  
"I'll make the choice of that! Get out of my head." Ranma cried as she flared her chi into her mind and through the conection that was raising the power the girl in the mirror had over her mind.  
  
Thousands of miles away an archbishop cried in agony.  
  
The male form reappeared but it was very vague.  
  
"Ranma..." He said softly.  
  
"Go away... Both of you... I'll choose." Ranma said quietly. Both images faded away and left Ranma too his thoughts. Thoughts that did not look good for the yang.  
  
"Akane... hates me..."  
  
Thousands of miles away. The Archbishop smiled... "Success. I may not go to hell yet. Why didn't I think of that before? Making him think of all the time she said she hated him?" He laughed. Then cluched his head in the residing pain.  
  
"Why should I go home if Akane hates me?" She thought. "Why should I even become a guy agian?"  
  
"No... please..." A voice sounded from the male mirror.  
  
"How can I choose you? You've never given my anything but anger and pain." Ranma said to the mirror.  
  
"I've made your father proud of you! Given you... Akane..." He replied.  
  
"Akane was never mine."  
  
"S..she's messing with your head! She is!" The male voice shouted. He appeared and pointed to the other mirror.  
  
"So are you." Ranma replied coldly.  
  
"Please..." he moaned.  
  
"No... it's over."  
  
TIMEBREAK  
  
"Honored Lord Saffron! What you do here?" The guide asked fearfully.  
  
"I am looking for the where abouts of Ranma Saotome. Do you know where I can find him?" Saffron asked calmly.  
  
"Uh...y..ye..yes sirs. He is in place called California. He has changed form though. He is girl now with yellow hair." The guide replied.  
  
"Where is this, California?"  
  
"Here..." The guide said as he went into his shack. "Is map to California."  
  
He handed Saffron the map. California was circled as was Jusenkyo and Joketsuzoku.  
  
"... Ranma has been traveling Kiima." He replied. "You are in charge of home Kiima. I have a wind to catch." Saffron jumped and flew on an eastern air current toward the pacific.  
  
Kiima traveled home.  
  
TIMEBREAK  
  
"Good job archbishop." Said the messanger.  
  
"Yes and only a concussion and a weeks worth of Spirit Tylennol to do it." The bishop replied skeptically.  
  
"I was wondering, archbishop. Why did the blessing fail the last two time you activated it?" The messenger asked.  
  
"The first was simple. Nothing would make her accept that form. I didn't do anything either." He replied. "The second... well. I kept her from accepting it. Also... I still wanted the springs around at that time. I don't remember why. I told the kami there was a mistake in the proccess. Either he knew I was lying or he didn't but somehow I think he knew. Perhaps he gave me one more chance... I don't know."  
  
"Your an interesting one. Perhaps when this blows over and you get to heaven we could play a game of pool some time?" The messanger asked.  
  
"What is pool?" He asked.  
  
"... You need to get out more often." The messenger replied.  
  
"Thats not funny."  
  
TIMEBREAK  
  
"... It... it must be my fault. _Why_!? _Why_, my Ranma-sama did you leave with that wretched pigtailed demon!? WHY?" Kodachi cried into the night.  
  
She stopped running and curled into a ball. It was slightly colder out than usual and she shivered.  
  
Sniffle  
  
Suddenly Kodachi heard someone else. Crying just like she was. Or at least sniffling.  
  
"Why my Ukyo? Why did you leave me? What have I ever done that would make you wish to simply leave and never return?"  
  
It was a boy. Kodachi was not sure who. But he was dressed as a girl. Were it not for her keen preception she wouldn't ever have noticed.  
  
"What is wrong?" She asked.  
  
"DAH! Who... who are you?" The boy asked.  
  
"I'm Kodachi the Black Rose of St. Herberek(I think?) High School. Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"I'm Tsubasa. Master of the art of disguise." He said wiping his eyes.  
  
"I.. I heard you crying... what... what is wrong?" She asked.  
  
"My Ukyo left me. She left me for HIM! For that stupid stupid Idiot! And here I had thought Ranma was my enemy... But she chose HIM!" He cried angrily.  
  
"Konatsu... the ninja girl who is actually a boy?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah..." He replied.  
  
"... I lost Ranma in much the same way..." She said. "That evil red-headed pigtailed tramp took him from me and is now hiding somewhere."  
  
A sort of smile crept onto Tsubasa's face.  
  
"... Heh heh... You think that girl is after Ranma? Heh heh..." He almost started to laugh.  
  
"What is so funny peasant?" She asked sternly.  
  
"I'm sorry... I suppose I should try to tell you. Kodachi right? Do you believe in curses?" He asked.  
  
"Yes... Yes I think..." She said.  
  
"Kodachi did you know Ranma has a curse?" He asked.  
  
"No... my Ranma Darling? A curse? What is it?" She asked anxiously.  
  
"It is a water related curse... Whenever He is hit by cold water he changes his form into something else. And hot water turns him back to normal." He said.  
  
"Really. I have seen him in water plenty of... plenty of... Well... now that you mention it my Ranma always has seemed afraid of water... What... what does he turn into?" She asked.  
  
"A red-headed girl..." He replied.  
  
Her world was shattered. Ranma... Ranma was the tramp. The girl who was trying to steal Ranma was Ranma!? NO! She couldn't believe it.  
  
"NO! YOUR LYING!" She shouted.  
  
"... Believe what you want but that is the truth..." He replied calmly.  
  
"He can't be! He can't..." She thought back about all the things he had tried to tell her. Of how she had never seen the pigtailed girl and Ranma together. How she had never seen Ranma in water.  
  
It all fit.  
  
"It... it would explain why... why he never returned my love. He tried to tell me... I never listened."  
  
"...Kodachi... would you like to... get some coffee? I.. I feel alot better now but I don't know why." Tsubasa asked.  
  
"If... if you dress as a man..." Kodachi replied. She suddenly felt better as well.  
  
TIMEBREAK  
  
"Great grandmother! Please let me use the year law!" Shampoo cried.  
  
"I told you not to lose child... I can't risk that... If you lose your status will be lower than that of a man!"  
  
"Shampoo not lose.. Shampoo win and choose not marry stupid mousse!" She said angrily.  
  
"Shampoo. Mousse is not weak by any means. He will beat you again. He hates to hurt you. He will not fight you again. And you will be left without status!" Cologne replied.  
  
"But... but Shampoo... Shampoo want Ranma!!!!" She cried.  
  
The echo's of the shout were heard in Japan.  
  
TIMEBREAK!  
  
"Delivery!" Shouted a mail carrier.  
  
A brown package with no return address sat on the porch of the Tendo dojo.  
  
"Oh my what could this be?" Kasumi thought as she bent down to open it.  
  
Inside she found a tied up Happosai with an apple stuck in his mouth.  
  
"Ranma!" She cried  
  
Akane came bounding out.  
  
"Ranma where!" She cried.  
  
"Look Akane." Kasumi said and pointed into the box.  
  
Behind the tied up Happosai there was a little bundle well wrapped with a sticker that said. "Nabiki's Money."  
  
TIMEBREAK  
  
Two Days after the package arrived, a letter arrived in the mail for Kasumi.  
  
_Dear Kasumi.  
  
Hi Kasumi. I have some bad news... Well... I've given up Kasumi. I'm not going to come home. I've decided to stay here where I am. It's.. comforting... welcome. It's more home then there at the Dojo. I'll still look for a cure, but even if I find one... I still don't think I would come home. I did what you said Kasumi. I tried being a girl. And it worked. And just like I thought. I'm starting to like it more. Here I can start my own dojo and get a few of my friends to help me with money stuff. When I get enough money I suppose I could buy one of those computer things and talk to you. Also, something wierd happened. Do you remember that little dragon thing that was on my forehead? Well... the eye on that dragon kept changing color. And now it is blue. My hair changed color and so did my eyes agian. Also... I well... there are little wings on my... ugh... just look at the picture. Kasumi... please burn this letter.  
  
Thank you for everything Kasumi.  
  
Signed Ranko Ayumi  
  
P.S. Tell Akane... I loved her once..._  
  
"Poor Ranma..." Kasumi thought.  
  
TIMEBREAK  
  
"Ryoga?" Akane asked.  
  
"Akane... I'm sorry... I... I didn't mean to come here. I was just... asking for directions... I'll go..." He said quietly.  
  
"Ryoga... I got your letter. " She said.  
  
"What letter?" He replied.  
  
She pulled it out of a pocket.  
  
His eyes went wide.  
  
"I... I didn't mean for you to actually get that! I... I'm sorry." He said.  
  
"Don't be. Any luck finding him?" She asked.  
  
"No... But one day I'll find him... one day..." He replied.  
  
(This my friends, is called forshadowing! How'd you like the chapter? Very serious undertones. I thought so anyway. This is the first part of the three chapter set called Changes. P.S. Did you notice something? DID YOU! _**I FINALLY **_**FIGURED**_ OUT _**_HOW TO USE _THESE!**) 


	16. A Change of Body

Due to my low reviews authors notes will be short as always... darn...  
  
IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTES INVOLVING MY MAIN FIC THE BLESSING!!! PLEASE READ! Hiya. Been a long time 4 this fic. I have this horrible case of writers block on the blessing and am trying to over come it. It's not working.First I need fanart for The Blessing. If anyone can draw worth a damn sent me some pics of what you picture my descriptions for each person to be like. (Preferably Ranma.... others would be liked.) As was said in the last chapter of the Blessing Ranma is getting yet another new look. I havn't described that look yet but I have it in my mind so just send pics of descriptions I've given allready. If I Don't get any pics I won't be that dissapointed but I'd really like some. If it's worth your time please send me some drawings or anything you feel is pretty good. My e-mail(and yahoo messenger) is Thanks  
  
Second I need a vote on which of my fics my readers like the best. Please vote. It makes me feel all warm inside... considering my insides are usually 96 degrees you guys up it to 98.61. Either way the one that gets the most votes will be continued next providing that I get a decent amount of votes. If I get say one for one fic then... come on. I know something better than that is bound to happen. (Don't think bad thoughts and they won't happen.)

I know its a little late but hears to a celebration of 200 pages of Fanfiction on Cheers.

Also another celebration to the fact that this fic has now aquired 40,000 words! Cheers!

And one last one the the fact that I, in total, now have over 100,000 words in all my fics! Cheers! On with the show. ... Cheers!  
  
Changes  
  
Chapter 15: A Change of Body  
  
"S..she's messing with your head! She is!" The male voice shouted. He appeared and pointed to the other mirror.  
  
"So are you." Ranma replied coldly.  
  
"Please..." he moaned.  
  
"No... it's over."  
A blue light appeared erupted from her matress. It formed a circle around Ranma as she sat up on her bed. She lifted, once again, into the air to hover for about a minute. Her eyes were forced shut and she fell unconcious.  
  
At 9:24 she awoke. As she opened her eyes she realized that the entire bed was soaked. It was as if an entire river had been dumped inside her room. Everything was wet.  
  
"Oh DAMN! What the HELL!?" She cried.  
  
Ranma began to think of a way to clean all the water up. As she was thinking the water began to rise into the air. It formed large bubbles of water around her leaving everything dry. The bubbles went to the window and squeezed throught the cracks in it leaving not a droplet of water. When Ranma finally glanced up from her thoughts she saw that everything was dry.  
  
Having seen this Ranma decided it must have been an illusion caused by the stress of the previous nights fight with her original forms. She glanced in the mirror. Her reflection... wasn't what she expected.  
  
TIMEBREAK  
  
Ranma... has changed again! Kasumi had thought this almost funny as she glanced at the picture. Ranma's hair had become a deep blue that had almost singular strips of red hair randomly placed throughout. She had become shorter again. Almost the size of her normal red-headed form.  
  
There were two pictures of her actually. The first one was almost normal looking. Ranma had the blue/red striped hair and blue eyes again, and was also short. The second was slightly off.  
  
Ranma had enourmous wings sprouting from her back that were also a deep blue, only slightly darker than her hair, that appeared to be moving and made of water. They looked as if she had folded up water into plastic and molded them into a body part. Her hands had little blue balls of energy on the ends of them that Ranma was looking at in the picture.  
  
When looking at the back Kasumi saw some writing.  
  
"I am able to make my self look completely normal except for the wierd hair style. Good thing I cut it short again. I dunno why this happened but I think it had something to do with the Jusenkyo water."  
  
TIMEBREAK  
  
OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!  
  
Ranma had looked in the mirror and found herself looking much different. Fortunantly she still looked close enough to her blonde form that she could pass off as her as long as she transformed. She had no idea how this had happened. Suddenly she was, half dragon apparently. Unfortunantly... she was short again. She hated being short. Also unfortunantly, while her "cuteness" had gone down, now she would stand out in the crowd like a sore thumb. Blonds were a dime a dozen. Natural blue haired girls were... really... really rare.  
  
TIMEBREAK  
  
"Ra... Ranko?... What? Happened to you?" The teacher asked with downright surprise at the short girl who sat in the chair.  
  
"I forgot to dye my hair this morning." She said.  
  
"Huh?" He replied confused.  
  
"This is... my normal hair color." She said. The classes eyes bugged.  
  
"But... your eyes are different too?"  
  
"No contacts today." Ranma replied.  
  
"How are you shorter...?" He asked.  
  
"I wore short shoes." Ranma replied nervously.  
  
"Eh heh..."  
  
Most of the classes that passed that day were like that. Ranma had never felt so awkward.  
  
At lunch time she met up with the five of her normal friends.  
  
"Ranma! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF!" Shannon cried.  
  
"I don't know. Something happened last night and I changed forms. Yeah well this is just another one." Ranma said.  
  
"Does this sort of thing ALWAYS happen to you?" One of the boys asked.  
  
"Eh... more or less."  
  
"Maybe that old lech did something to you? Could that be it?" Shannon asked.  
  
"I doubt it. He usually goes for less subtle things like mind control, sleepin pills, pills that make you fall in eternal love with the person you first see of the opposite sex.... "  
  
"Ranma... your just one crazy person." Shannon said plainly.  
  
"Welcome to my life." Ranma replied.  
  
A group of girls walked by. Ranko!... Is your hair... NORMALLY that color? Ranko! You wear contacts? Ranko! I always thought your hair was a little TOO blonde... Blah Blah Blah. It ended with Ranko running away. She found herself in the computer lab.  
  
"Yo! Joshua!" She cried. A nerdy looking boy sitting at a computer looked up. "Ranko, heh, nice hairdo." He replied. "What'cha need?" Joshua was a nerd who was very much into computers. He and 2 others, another boy and a girl named Toa and Nina, sat near him. Ranko had gotten to know these three somewhat well. They had been searching the internet for any information on Jusenkyo for her.  
  
"We've found nothing as always, Ranko. This Jusenkyo place of yours simply doesn't exist." Joshua said.  
  
"Never mind that right now. I need you to look up something else. Look up Pheonix people, or Pheonix God." Ranma said.  
  
"Ranko.... your into some weird stuff. But ok sure why not." Joshua typed in a few words in a search engine and 13 responses came. The first four were worthless bits of Greek information. But the fifth one caught Ranma's eye.  
  
Saffron God Of Fire and How he came to be. By the cursed springs guide.  
  
"Wow... that seems really easy." Ranko said. He clicked on it and it opened a page that had a picture of the child Saffron Ranma had fought.  
  
"The guide did this?" Ranko asked herself.  
  
He scrolled down the page and saw a short paragraph.  
  
_Saffron is Pheonix God. Thought Undestructable he was the leader of the pheonix people for a very long time. However recent information has told us that he can be killed. An amazing young man who had fallen under the spring of drown girl curse here at the springs, defeated him. He will henceforth be known as the Legendary Ranma Saotome.  
_  
"Wow didn't know I was famous." Ranko thought.  
  
"Does this mean anything to you Ranko?" Toa asked.  
  
"Yes it does, keep heading down." Ranko replied.  
  
"Whats this about spring of drown girl?" Nina asked.  
  
"Eh... its nothing just don't worry about it!" Ranma said frantically.  
  
_Saffron being a pheonix, was simply reborn from the ashes of his death after Ranma killed him but he was nothing but a young child. This is the first proof that Saffron could be killed to surface in thousands of years. However, at the moment, Saffron is revived and is hunting down Ranma. He knows where Ranma is and he shall be there soon. Please be careful honored guest.  
_  
Ranko gasped. "Saffron's looking for me?" She thought.  
  
Nina noticed the gasp. She was extreamly suspicious of Ranko and had been for a long time now.  
  
Another picture of Saffron appeared.  
  
"Old man musta had a camera. That's no drawing." Ranko thought.  
  
"Who is this guy? Saffron?" Joshua asked.  
  
"God of the Pheonix and lord of Mt. Pheonix." Ranko said quickly.  
  
"Well that clears up everything. Why are you so interested in urban legends?" Nina asked. "Hey, this Ranma guy here looks amazing! I'd kill for a guy like that." She said as a picture of Ranko's former male form scrolled down.  
  
"Eh heh heh.. yeah... really good looking... heh...!" Ranko drowned off.  
  
Four links appeared. The first said. "The Cursed springs home page."  
  
The second was titled. "Saffron. A Biography"  
  
The third. "The Blessing"  
  
And the fourth. "Saffrons Legendary Sister."  
  
"Well now that I'm curious. Click there." Ranko said and pointed to the last link.  
  
A picture of a very old looking painting of a blue haired girl appeared that looked almost exactly like herself when she let go of the invisibility of her... new found appendages.  
  
"Oh you've GOT to be kidding me." Ranma screamed in her head.  
  
"Hey this girl looks a lot like you Ranko!" Nina said surprised.  
  
"No kidding."  
  
Scrolling down a paragraph appeared.  
  
_This is an ancient painting passed down in the Pheonix Royal Family. It is said that once upon a time Saffron God of the Pheonix had a sister. This sister was of human decent and as such banished from the world of the Pheonix. Also she was spawned by way of the dragon tap instead of the Pheonix tap making her a Dragon Goddess of Water. After many years of interbreeding with humans the girl was seemingly forgotton. However it appears her decendent has very recently resurfaced. "Ranma" will understand this._  
  
"What the hell? Is this a message to me? How in the heck did the guide get a computer anyway? How did he make this in less than a day and most importantly... HOW DID HE KNOW?" Ranma thought. Her face, however, had shown none of the expression her mind had. Unless you were completely oblivious. Like Joshua and Toa.  
  
"Go back and hit the cursed springs homepage." Ranma told him. He did so quickly.  
  
"Jusenkyo springs Legendary training ground." It titled on the front.  
  
NO WAY! I"VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR THAT FOR WEEKS! HOW DO YOU COME IN AND FIND IT INSTANTLY!  
  
Jusenkyo now has 1121 springs. Each with their own tragic curse. Curses are that whoever drowns in a spring leaves an imprint in the waters of the spring. After that whoever falls into the spring takes the body of whatever drowned there last. Curse is reversable but only temporarily. Cold water turn victim into body of cursed form. Hot water turn back to normal form. Most recent spring is spring of drown Akane. Young girl named Akane who acompany Ranma Saotome to Mount Pheonix drown there. Now whoever fall in spring take body of Akane. Fortunantly. Somehow Akane got out of spring before she die.  
  
"You know this seems to be more of a message to this Ranma person than a webpage." Toa commmented.  
  
"You know I think your right." Ranko replied. They started searching all components of the most definantly "INCOMPLETE" Webpage.  
  
"Wait... Ranma fell in spring of drown girl? That would mean that he... became a she?" Nina asked.  
  
"Eh... yeah... could be?.. heh..." Ranko tugged on her pigtail.  
  
Nina narrowed her eyes eyeing the pigtail that looked exactly like the boy in the picture's.  
  
"Have you ever been to this Jusenkyo place before.... RanKO?" Nina asked.  
  
Toa and Joshua looked up wondering why Nina seemed so angry at Ranko.  
  
"NO.. what!? What makes you think that?" Ranko asked.  
  
"Your name is abnormally close to being Ranma. You want information on a place that apparently changes people's forms. Why couldn't you be this Ranma person if you believe in this stuff? You seem very interested in anything said to Ranma!" Nina cried.  
  
"Eh..."  
  
"Spill it! I KNOW you've been hiding something Ranko. What is it!? Contant appearance changes. Skipping school. Living on you own? And Amnesia my ass!" She cried.

"Your another Nabiki..." Ranko muttered.

Ranko sighed. She'd only known these particular three for about twelve days. She didn't know if he could trust them. But, she decided, if she couldn't, and they accused her, she could always just say they were insane.  
  
"Huh... fine." She said.  
  
Ranko stood up and walked to the middle of the room. First a Blue light erupted in a circle around her. Secondly and just as suddenly, blue lights erupted from her back. Two blue lines appeared parrellel to her spine on the right and left sides. The two wings she had been concealing burst forth from her back and the five small balls of energy constantly at her fingers began to glow along with the dragon's eye on her forehead, now made visible by the wind brushing at her hair.  
  
"... Wow..."  
  
TIMEBREAK  
  
Luc had been struck silent the entire day. The girl that was Ranko was everything he had ever dreamed of. He didn't know why. He loved whatever her new appearance gave her. The pony tail she dressed it in fit perfectly with her blue hair. Her eyes, now also a perfect blue, blended with just about every other thing in his fantasy of a perfect girl. Also coupled with the fact that whatever had happened had made her shorter than him. Considering her beauty was now much less to most people. Most prefered her with blonde long hair. Luc always was a little off though.  
  
He spent all day lying under an apple tree with a dumb smile on his face, daydreaming. "I got to ask her out! But wait! She said she was actually a guy?... Thats just freaky! Damnit what the hell!? My perfect girl finally comes along and says she's a cursed guy? How screwed up is that?... I'm giving it a shot anyway."  
  
TIMEBREAK/FLASHBACK  
  
"Aya! Honored Customer in Danger! Must warn Ranma somehow! How though. I no know where he stay! Um.. Um.. Um..!"  
  
"Why not use the internet papa?" Plum said suddenly.  
  
"What? What that Plum?" He asked.  
  
She giggled. "We'd have to go to a city."  
  
"If it will save honored customer I try it."  
  
A few hours of searching for a computer company later.  
  
"How you know all this Plum?" The guide asked as Plum helped him construct a web page.  
  
"Remember last year we come to town? I find book called HTML for Dummies. It teach me how. You know pictures you got from home Mt. Pheonix? We could put on page if you want."  
  
After about half an hour an almost completely professional looking web page was on the internet.  
  
"You sure honored customer see this?" The guide asked.  
  
"It's the best way for us to try to reach him." Plum replied.  
  
They spent an hour walking back to the hut. When they got there they saw that an errie blue light was glowing inside.  
  
"Someone inside Plum. You stay I look." He said cautiously.  
  
He crept up the window of the hut and saw something that he never would have expected. The blue light came from a small object in the corner of the room. It was a pendant. "AIYA! THE DRAGON PENDANT GLOWS! DRAGON GODDESS IS AWAKE!" He looked at the pendant. Actually it was more of a Locket. For years he had been trying to open it with no success. There it lay, open as possible. Inside was a picture of a red headed girl.  
  
"PLUM WE MUST RETURN TO TOWN TO INTERNET THING!" He cried as he ran into the house, scooped up the pendant, and a picture of the old goddess, ran back out picked plum up and began running again.  
  
Thinking on the way the guide pondered why Ranma's picture was there. Then, noticing the reseblance between Ranma's female form and the dragon goddess(except for the red hair), he realized that it was very much possible that Ranma was a direct decendant. Paired with everything else that had happened to Ranma... The Blessing, touching the Jusenkyo water, touching the Water staff, and being directly related to the long since deceased Water Goddess, must have triggered her to regain dormant powers.  
  
TIMEBREAK  
  
"WHY DIDN"T IT WORK! IT SHOULD HAVE WORKED! I DON"T UNDERSTAND!!!!" The archbishop cried loudly.  
  
"Hmm..." Was all the messenger would reply.  
  
"SHE ACCEPTED THE FORM! THATS ALL THAT SHOULD HAVE TO HAPPEN! WHY!!! WHY!!! WHY!!!!?????" He screammed.  
  
"Hmm..." Was all the messenger would reply.  
  
"I mean SURELY I'd know the goal to my own spell but WHY ISN'T IT WORKING!!!!!" He began to kick and squirm frantically like a small child.  
  
"Hmm..." Was all the messenger would reply.  
  
"WILL YOU STOP THAT!!!!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Quoth the messenger. "Nevermore."  
  
TIMEBREAK  
  
"DAMNIT IT CHOOSES NOW TO RAIN! WHY ME?!!?!?!" Saffron cried as the rain pelted his fiery body. Not that it truly hurt him or anything. Just picture a million little gnats pecking you and you'd get really annoyed too.  
  
Saffron flew higher until he made it above the clouds and rain. It made him much happier. "Ranma Saotome! Two days until your doom!!"  
  
Flying at increadible speeds? Check. Gut wrenching maniacal laughter? Check. Ranma sneezing? Big Check.  
  
Citizens of Hawaii could've sworn they'd seen molten fire high in the sky as an ominus red light appeared and flew by disguised by the clouds.  
  
TIMEBREAK  
  
"Kami-sama. I'm Saffron's couple of greats Grand Niece... Nephew. Whatever. Now I'm pissed." Ranko thought. Fortuanantly for her, none of the nerds had thought anything about it other than, "Wow... Cool." Or at least until Nina realized that she was originally a guy. Then... well she got quite angry."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Wait so your this dragon girl? AND RANMA?" Nina asked.  
  
"Heh... Sorry bout this?" Ranma almost said as a question.  
  
"YOUR A GUY!? So what were you planning on DOING when Gym class rolls around next monday?" She cried. It was friday.  
  
"I... uh... was just gonna say I was shy and change in a stall! HONEST! Look I have no interest in girls!" She cried.  
  
"Your a guy and your not interested in girls?" Toa asked.  
  
"Eh... NO! NOT... UGH! DAMN!" She cried. She dropped her head. "Look this curse doesn't just affect the body. It's starting to effect my mind. I keep thinking of myself as a girl and no matter how much I keep striving to be a guy again... I'm startin to like this." She admitted.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I still like girls. Its just... there is one in particular who I was... well... forget it. Old news... Please do me a favor and keep calling me Ranko?" She asked.  
  
She pulled her wings back into her body. The balls of energy on the end of her fingers stopped glowing. The dragon's eye on her forehead stopped glowing.  
  
"All this happened just last night. I wasn't able to do this yesterday. Funny thing about it is, last night I accepted the fact that I may stay a girl for the rest of my life. Then that blue light showed up." Ranko said.  
  
"Maybe you could tell us more of whats happened to you? I assume you never actually had amnesia?" Joshua asked.  
  
"No... fraid' not."  
  
"Yeah tell us. What was up with that Happosai guy from yesterday?" Toa asked.  
  
Suddenly Nina began to fume.  
  
The door opened. Luc walked in.  
  
"Hey Luc!" She called.  
  
"Ranm... er.. Ranko! Heh... hi!" He said.  
  
"Don't worry about it Luc. They just found out my real name." Ranko told him.  
  
"Oh? Well that's cool. You know all there is to know or just why she lied about her name?" Luc asked.  
  
"Just why she lied about her name. Why?" Nina asked.  
  
"Heh... Wait till you hear the story about her fiancees!" Luc said.  
  
"FIANCEES!?" They cried.  
  
"Ugh... another time. Another Day." Ranko said.


	17. A Change of Heart

No authors notes, except for this. Ranma will hence forth be refered to as a she and Ranko again after the begining scene. I wanted to hit 150 reviews with my 15th chapter but eh... oh well. 149'll do. 

On with the show.

Changes

Chapter 16: A Change of Heart

"Wh... what!? But... But I'm not a gi... I'm a .... NO! I ... sorry.. I don't... I don't think I could... do that... yet." Ranma replied. She was flabergasted at the question Luc had sent at her. Didn't she tell him that she thought of herself as a guy? ... Did she think of herself as a guy? She couldn't be sure...

Luc had pulled her aside to a corner of the library, after she had finally convinced Nina and the others that she would tell them about her fiancee's another day, and asked her. "Ranma.... I was wonderin' if there was some chance I could convince you to go out to a movie with me tonight?

"Allright. I wasn't sure and you sorta seem to waver." Luc said happily as if her turn down didn't affect him in the slightest.

"I... Uh..."

"I still can't seem to picture you as a guy, Ranma." He said.

"Luc... can you do me a favor..." Ranma asked her tone suddenly changing.

"Huh? Yeah... wait, whats'a favor?" He asked in a slang dialect that oddly resembled Ranma's from back in Nerima.

"Can... can you call me Ranko again?" She asked.

He looked at her and cocked his head to the right. Then he grinned. "Sure, Ranko. Sure."

"Tell the others too." She said as he turned to leave. He turned around and smiled again. He reached for the door, opened it, and walked out.

Ranma slouched down into a convieniently placed easy chair and sighed, placed her face deep into her palms and closed her eyes.

"Damnit all." She thought.

--

"It's incredible. I have no clue as to what it is but it's power is over 300,000. And I asume it can get stronger." Claust said.

"Hmph. If it means no harm to us perhaps it is best if we leave it alone." Dyne replied.

Claust hesitated and stuttered but finally managed to get out, "Leave it alone? Sir? Are we... ever going to stop... leaving things alone? Sir?"

"We'll stop when I say, Claust." Dyne replied as he crushed his fingers into a fist. As he did so a creepy poping sound echoed from his knuckles.

Claust grinded his teeth. He new that his boss had been biding his time for something. But what? There had to be SOME reason as to why he just would not authorize ANYTHING! The city had all but forgotten their terror at the Black V in not but maybe a month! If HE were leader they would know true terror!

But perhaps the boss was right. He definantly didn't want to tango with whatever the being was that was heading toward the west coast. It was dangerous. He figured that Dyne had hidden some of his power but he didn't think it would compare to this being.

"Claust, I have a job for you." Dyne suddenly said.

"Yessss?" Dyne replied eagerly.

"I want you to watch Luc. That girl has changed her form. She has blue hair, quite awkward actually. But Luc seems to have grown quite fond of her. He daydreams and responds slowly as of late." Dyne said.

"Yes sir." Claust pouted.

"Claust. Don't worry. I do have a plan in mind. I plan on taking every penny from the Federal Bank on the corner of Lafyette and Algus street." Claust said plainly.

"REALLY! YES!!!!!" He cried before immediatly calming himself.... "Excuse me sir... very sorry."

Dyne glared and with a growl replied. "Your dissmissed."

"Thank you sir."

Dyne was left alone inside the computer room. It was a room that housed all the mechanics and defences that were placed on the hidout. It was kind of ironic actually. The best alarm systems in the world, marketed all over the world, sold by the government, were used to keep police away from a thieves hideaway.

But Dyne had more important matters to think on. Luc liked the girl. Possibly loved her. And if he decided to leave the Black V... well... Dyne would possibly permit it. The only person he seemed completly devilish too was Claust. To everyone else he was a father/leader/half-devil. Everyone save Luc. He had taken Luc in when his parents had died as a favor. Before he had become this evil being at the top of a lead group of terrorist/theives Dyne had owed Luc's father Dyses a favor. Luc had been with the Black V since the age of eight but had never been forced to participate in any violence. He would most likely ask to leave the Black V.

Also, while the girl, now with blue hair, didn't seduce his mind quite as much with the memory of Valentine, she still would NEVER die by his hand. And if she married Luc, then there was a good chance he would simply step down from the Black V, retire as Luc's Ex-gaurdian, and name a new leader. Most definantly not Claust. He would kill Claust and name someone who would destroy the group. Perhaps he was growing soft in his old age. No... scratch that. He WAS going soft in his old age. But he had a few robberies and terrorisms left to commit.

"Who to NAME though?" He thought.

There were two options. The first was Target. Nick-named for his skill with throwing darts, this idiot, named Lenny Fink, had a high enough energy that no one would think it odd that he named him successor. He was two people below claust in power rankings.

The next was Dacota. Another nickname that no one had any idea of its origination. His real name was Zackary Seinen. While weaker than Target, he had good brains for strategy and a horrible speech impediment that would drive the followers crazy.

At first he was going to choose Target. But then he remembered an incident about a year past. Target had raped a woman.

Dyne would not punish him for it as he usually granted his followers freedom as they please but after that he forcibly told them it should be forbidden. Defiling a bank or killing people was one thing. Defiling someone's person and then letting them live with the action for the rest of their lives was a different matter. He had personally found the girl and, while she was scared to death of him, he had managed to apologize for it but swore to god he would kill her if she told a soul.

He heard she moved to England somewhere.

So he chose Dacota. Not that he nessesarily planned on stepping down but if it came to that... that was his plan. "It's been long enough. I've defiled your name enough with my campaign Valentine. And it will end with the aging of the son of my best friend." He thought.

Ranko sat at the tallest point in the city. It was the top of an abandoned clocktower. A pole stuck out from the top of the roof about an extra twenty feet. It had a ball on the end of metal that made for an amazingly uncomfortable chair.

She sat on this ball and thought. And thought and thought and thought. And she finally, after passing through phases of hesitation, sarcasm, denial, anger, hatred, and finally acceptence, she decided.

"Could it be thatI..._like_ him? How in the...? That's not _**IM-possible!**_ ...But... I... do... **RANKO NO BAKA**!" She cried. The echo reverberated across several nearby buildings and Ranko was glad so few people understood Japanesse.

She thought of Akane. She used to always think of Akane. She had loved Akane. She could always think of Akane. No matter how angry she was she was always sigh and accept him again sooner or later.

She was everything Ranko had wanted in a woman. She would always try to do things for her. And whether Ranma admited it or not, she had had extreamly strong feelings for Akane.

She had day dreams of her. She would go to Akane and ask her out on a date. And she would hit him in the head with a mallet.

"Wait... when did that... huh?" Ranko thought. She continued the daydream. She saw countless beatings of herself by Akane and her uncontrollable temper.

"_I HATE YOU RANMA SAOTOME! WHY DON"T YOU JUST GO AND BE A GIRL FOR ALL I CARE!_" She cried in a metso forte voice.

"Huh?" Ranma thought.

"**OR SHOULD I SAY RANKO!? RANKO AYUMI!? YOU LIKE THAT MORE DON'T YOU! YOU NEVER HAD ME TO BEGIN WITH**!" She cried her voice raising to a loud forte.

"But... but thats not how..." Ranma thought. If she had paid attention, she would have been certian a tear fell down her cheek.

"_**RANMA! I will** **NEVER love you**_!" She cried finally as the top of her lungs in a fortissimo.

The silence in her mind spanned for hours in the real world, but the hours seemed like days. This was her daydream, or at least she thought it was. But this... couldn't be real. In day dreams people were supposed to dream what they wished for... this... this was a daymare! And Ranma succumbed to it.

As night fell Ranma muttered under her breath.

"I hate you..."

Her blue eyes shone with neon light and and the eye of the dragon symbol on her forehead glowed as well. She rose into the air.The wings she had kept hidden since the previous night sprung forth from her back like cannons and the blue balls appeared on the tips of her fingers. She floated further into the sky and was enveloped by a ball of ki that surrounded her entire form making her body invisible from the outside.

She let loose one final cry. "I HATE YOU!" Louder than any Akane's had been in her head.

The pent up ball of energy erupted like an explosion and covered every building and sat for almost twenty seconds. It held there as she let her ki flow into every object, animate or inanimate alike. Cars halted. Stoplights temporarily stopped timing their changes. Peoples minds were completly inoporative for the entire time.

And just as suddenly, the light popped, and the entire city was instantly drenched with water.

The citizens had no memory of the occurance. All they new was that somehow they had become damp.

And also they knew that a girl had fallen from the top of a twentyseven story building and landed, unconcious and unharmed on the sidewalk corner of Fourth street and John's avenue.

"Well, she now officially will NOT return to Nerima." The Archbishop said.

"Why isn't this working archbishop?" The messenger replied.

"It... it... It should BE working. The only thing I can think of is that there must be something ELSE that must be done. I don't forget many things but three thousand years is a LONG time to remember the requirements!"

The messenger narrowed his eyes.

"So then what ARE you doing?" He asked.

"I... I'm trying to push Ranko away from Akane even further to make him happy in the long run at least. If she hates Akane as well, then she is free to whomever she wants." the archbishop confessed proudly.

The messenger glared.

"You have two days Archbishop. If it isn't complete by then you go to hell. I'd advise you stop trying to help Ranko personally and start concentrating on getting your "Blessing" to work." The accent he used with the word blessing was out right anger.

"I... I will." He said saddly. His pride, gone, and his ambitions, shot down.

"Good." came the reply. "Why was there such an enourmous explosion? All you did was force Ranko to hate someone. Not like you inflicted pain on her."

"Pain? Ranma defines pain! He is under the impression, now and forever, that the first love of his life hates him!" The archbishop shouted.

The bishop then continued much more calmly. "It's a little bigger than that, messenger. What that was, was Ranma's last fight. That was Ranma's male halfs last struggle. Ranko is now basically washed clean of Ranma with that explosion."

"And with that the Blessing SHOULD work correct?" The messenger replied.

The bishop nodded. "But it's not."

"Hmm.."

--

"Two days? I thought I had more time! How did the months dwindle so quickly? She's only had the blessing for two and a half months! It... it shouldn't BE like this!" The archbishop thought once he was alone.

"I'm certain the requirements are fullfilled. What is different? What is holding back the Blessing from giving her the choice?" He thought.

He trudged back and fourth, his feet swishing throught the grass quickly, and he pondered what the possible causes for The Blessing's ineffectiveness were. "WHY!?"

--

"What happened?!" Dyne asked in a voice that commanded immediate answer.

"Happened, sir?" A nearby subordinate croaked.

"Yes... something happened. I know it. The entire town froze for some time and then was instantly soaked. I want to know **HOW** it happened!"

This conversation was echoed by anyone who cared enough to try and figured out why an entire town was suddenly drenched with a thin layer of water including Cheif Don Inlow of the Bryworth Police Department.

Police officials had no understanding of it but because it affected no one in any way that would be more than mere pestilance it never became a large issue. In the next days paper a story had appeared on the third page titled "One second waterfall."

It did have comments, however, from a few people living quite a ways out of town. "It was an enourmous dome of light, covered the entire town!" A few Scientists examined the wetness and noticed that it had a circumfrence. That it was a circle of dampness that ended abruptly on the outskirts of the town.

"One tree was dripping water droplets off every leaf while a tree right next to it was bone dry!" Was one of there comments.

Ranko, however, was uncoincious. "_AGAIN_! Why is she out of it _THIS_ time?" Aaron cried angrily.

"She apparently fell off the clock tower. But evidence shows that she was unconcious BEFORE this happened." The doctor replied casually.

"We had an idea that she was involved somehow with the sudden wetness of everything in the town. No one understands why it happened but everything was suddenly wet. This girl's genetic makeup is composed of 99.3 percent water. The adverage is 98.7. A long way of that .6 percent. It's very odd."

"Is she allright?" Luc asked. Luc had a funny feeling her unconciousness had something to do with the way she had acted the day before.

"She is fine. No harm done at all that I can see. She'll wake up in about--"

"My head hurts..." Ranko inturpted as she opened her eyes drearily.

"Uh... now I guess." The doctor finished. He, of course, had asumed she would wake in about four hours.

"Ranko's head ached with a familliar pain. Something in her mind though. Something made her sad. She had no clue as to what it was. But it was uncanny. She thought of Akane and she realized that she began to grind her teeth and clench her fists. Akane... that girl that ruined her time in Nerima. The girl who asked to be her friend and then shot down her hopes when she first arrived. And then kept doing it! _REPEATEDLY_!

Her mind grew to have more and more angry thoughts until she finally realized the doctor was waving his hand across her face. He stood back about three paces, leaning toward her. He was afraid of the sickly green light that surrounded her form.

The aura dissapeared instantly.

"Heh... ss, sorry doc." Ranko said quickly.

The doctor was a tall man wearing clothing fit more for a lawyer or phycologist than a doctor. He had a black suit and red tie with black pants. His hair was a very dark shade of brown and his eyes were as brown as his hair. He walked with an upright gait about him that seemed odd for a man of his position. Ranko asumed he had another job, or at least important hobbie, besides being a doctor.

"Your name is, Ranko correct?" He asked.

"Yeah. Thats me." Ranko replied.

"Well, I supposed you don't know me but I have been your doctor twice now and I should be charging you over eleven hundred dollars." He said calmly.

Ranko gulped loudly.

The doctor walked over toward the window and stared out it.

"It's not often I get a case like you Ranko. Actually, I've never gotten a case like you. I'm more than just a private doctor as you may have guessed. I'm also somewhat of a scientist. My name is doctor John C. Laving. I'm going to offer you an exchange since you obviously do not have the money to pay for your sessions.

Ranko Ayumi. You are very proficcient in the use of ki, explaining why I wasn't very afraid of your, ahem... spectical earlier. I know a lot about ki but I've never met someone who can actually use it. I was wondering if you'd let me... study you." He said plainly.

Ranma suddenly felt a cold draft.

"Study me? Like what? I ain't undressin for ya pal'!" She said angrily.

"No no... nothing like that. It won't require anything like that. I... well I suppose you'd find out anyway. I'm trying to develop a weapon that invokes the use of ki. A sort of, ki gun for the United states army and also for my own personal indevor. Also, i'm simply facinated in how you could fall twenty seven stories, unconcious and wake up almost perfectly fine the next day. Or how you could escape the Black V completely unscathed." He said plainly.

"Well.... if I get outta the bill... What do you need me to do?" She asked.

"Oh not much. Just come in to this office every Saturday at about three. And if you can make it, any time aftor your school is over." He replied casually as he sat down in a recliner.

"Ok... Can I go now?" Ranko asked plainly.

"Uh... if you feel allright I suppose. Oh and you might want to thank Mrs. Falk the next time you see her. She's a good deed doer of this town and she found you and dragged you to my office and procceded to call your friends here."

For the first time since waking Ranko noticed that three of the five of them sat there, having patiently listened without saying a word. Aaron was asleep. Luc appeared to be dozing off and Jess was reading a magazine.

"Nice of you to say hello." Ranko said getting out of the bed and picking up the clothes that had been washed and folded and now lay beside it.

"Oh. Yeah we saw you wake up. Once we knew you were fine we just sorta lost interest." Luc replied. He smirked in a smooth sort of way at her that she thought he considered a grin.

Her cheeks flushed with anger for not instantly lashing out and hitting him but she couldn't do that either. So it ended up just coming out as a blush, thought very weak.

She flipped her hair out of her eyes and walked to the bathroom to change into her normal clothing, which was now a sleeveless red shirt with dark blue shorts that, to her, were FAR to short for her to be wearing. But somehow she knew that she didn't care as much now as she would have just the day before. She also noticed that she had put on the feminin underclothing without even so much as a grunt.

"Have I lost everything? I should be angry! I should be fighting! But... I'm not..." She thought to herself. "Something, or someone, _MUST_ have done **SOMETHING** to me. There... I just... I can't give up this easily!"

But somehow she knew that the male that had always been her inner core... was gone.

And she felt no remorse, either.

--

Somewhere hundreds of miles away a voice formally known as a spirit of Jusenkyo screamed extreamly loud. "

The word screamed was heard in cities miles away from Jusenkyo. It was a simple one word scream. And the one word was this.

"WWWWHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!?????"

--

Ranko lay on her bed in her apartment. She knew she could have it forever. She also knew she couldn't legally stay here forever. She had to get a house or a foster parent for the next few years or something.

She had recieved a call early the previous morning. The government of California had become aware of a fugitive's presence in California. Alleged girl supposedly was a stow-a-way on an America to England trade ship. Girl, supposedly, made her way to California by hitchiking.

It's not like they would arrest her of course. It was a simple matter of going to the government and asking for citizenship to the United States now that she had decided to become a permanent resident. She could become a citizen in two -ish- years.

But she couldn't do anything until she was eighteen. The age American's became adults, fully capable of voting, until she could do that.

Her next birthday was in slightly over a month. Darn. So she needed someone to cover for her as a fake or even real, foster parent for a month or so. She did not want to go to an orphange. Even for a month. She liked living on her own in Bryworth and intended to keep it that way. Also.... being able to work legally would be nice. While the man who paid her for construction was nice, he was running out of reasons to give to his crew. She recieved her pay in cash. They recieved theirs in checks. And while some would only be mildly curious, others would persist. The department had many employee's.

While Ranko became engrossed in thoughts of anyone who could possibly do what she wanted done she did not notice her assailiant. He crept up on her slowly from above, flying low, and burning low.

The guide had said Ranma had gotten blonde hair, but Saffron knew Ranma's aura. While it was extreamly different, there was no doubting Ranma. That aura he could, and did, read from almost one hundred miles away and this was definantly him.

Ranko hardly knew what hit her. Suddenly, she was being held off the ground by her neck. And she glared into the eyes of the god she had killed.

"Heh so... we meet again. Ranma Saotome. My nephew." He chuckled.

And without even thinking Ranko's reply surprised her more than anything in her entire life. Without thinking at all she replied. "Thats niece bastard." And instantly broke his grip and jumped away.

The explosion of a nearby semi truck, fortunantly passangerless, signalled the beginning of the second battle between Ranma and Saffron.

The battle between the Dragon and the Pheonix.

End Chapter.

Did... Did I spell Orphange right? It looks right but I couldn't find the word in my Webster's. Heh... heh heh... Wow. This sure was a change to the flow of the fic. Two chapters left my friends. And thats all for this fic. Sayonara to the Blessing after that.


	18. A Battle of Two Fields

Yeah well... fourish reviews... I'm dissapointed. I mean all of my reviews are mostly praises and good jobs now but I wish someone would just come out and say "Damnit! Write better!" or criticise me or something... this is kinda sad. But I figured when you get absolutly no reviews, thats when you know your the best! (Yeah right) So seriously people... I'm gonna have to start putting R&R! PLEASE CRITICISM NEEDED! PRAISE WILL BE ENJOYED BUT WILL NOT HELP MY WRITING STYLE GET BETTER! at the end of my fics. I don't generally like to do that but eh... it seems i just did. On with the show. 

Chapter 17: A Battle of Two Fields

Ranko blew out her aura to a maximum, lightly shoving Saffron towards the window that he busted through to get into her apartment. It helped only a little. He lunged across her bed, burning the sheets with his aura and punched directly for her face.

The punch was extreamly fast and extreamly hot. As the fist neared her face her eyebrows felt as if they had been burned off.

Ranko did, however, managed to perfectly dodge the first punch, only to realize it was a diversion. Saffron suddenly whipped his back toward her forcing his wing to wrap around her and hurl her through the window into the fading daylight burning her back a little.

Ranko fell fast and hard. She prepared herself for a landing quickly and thought of the things she would need to do.

"How in the world did he find me so fast when Nabiki couldn't?" She thought first. "Well... no use worring about that now... first things first... gotta get away from innocent people... but where? I'm right in the middle of the city practically.

Her thoughts were interupted as the ground finally touched her feet. She launched herself in the direction of the place where she sensed the least amount of aura's. After three buildings she began to wonder where Saffron had gotten too.

He had learned basic martial arts in this life some how and was physically much stronger..., if it were just strength alone Luc could probably take him but... he had slightly more advantages then simply physical strength.

Considering during their last battle he had no training and had almost killed her. But that had been nigh on a year and a few months ago... she was much stronger now... she didn't lose then and she wouldn't lose now.

Especially not considering her recent... change.

Suddenly Saffron showed himself again as she hit the sixth building from her hotel.

He flew directly above them and singed everything below with his enourmous trail of fire.

All the buildings were topped with a roof of flames.

Ranma noted happily that the sky was getting cloudy. Possibly water's attraction to her would FINALLY be of some use.

After she hit the seventh building she ran out and a large forest was surrounding her. But that wouldn't do either. Saffron's fire could destroy a forest in minutes if they fought there.

She suddenly heard police sirens. She had no choice. She would jump on air until she made it to the mountains where fire didn't hurt anything, or until she found a place where he couldn't hurt innocents.

She landed on the ground where a police vehicle was driving. The man quickly got out of his car and aimed at the burning figure that was falling toward the ground near Ranko.

Saffron landed and stopped.

"You've decided to stop running now?" He asked plainly.

"Hmph, I'll stop running when there is nothing innocent for you to kill." She replied.

He smirked. "The very thought of Ranma Saotome running."

"I'll fight you fair if we get away from all the people." she said simply.

He didn't reply. He just attacked quickly.

'Damnit,' Ranko thought. 'It was worth a try.'

Suddenly a bullet fired.

The bullet was, however, incinerated by the flames surounding Saffron before it even touched him.

"GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Ranko cried. She blocked the fist that flew at her and again, launched herself into the air.

Saffron smirked again. He flew to meet her at her angle of decent. But then she suddenly shot upward again.

He smirked yet again.

"So you've found a way to fly? Well, let me show you how an expert does it!" He cried.

He shot forward and, as she was stuck in upward travel, Ranko couldn't dodge. His fist slammed her further into the air with no control as to where she would land. Saffron watched her try to regain control. By the time she had fallen back to the point he was at in the sky, Saffron had started a fire ball.

He threw it at her just as she finally had regained control and set up for the fall.

It exploded upon impact with her body and sent her hurtling toward the ground. Unable to regain control she braced herself for the head on collision with the ground. When she finally hit the ground she fell unconcious.

"Hmph... you were so much stronger then. You've slacked off," Saffron muttered to himself.

--

The being and Ranko are fighting sir. But, it wasn't much of a fight. Ranko is unconcious allready.

"WHAT!?" Dyne roared.

"Sir...?" Claust asked.

"Stop all plans on the bank robbery. I'll go there myself if I have too." Dyne cried.

"But sir!?!" Claust exclaimed.

"Get everyone who can throw a Ki blast and get them there. I'm going now." was his reply.

And Dyne dissappeared.

"You've got to be kidding me!!! DAMN!" Claust cried and then went to do his masters bidding.

--

Saffron picked up the girl by her collar. Her neck lolled back and her hair hung down. When suddenly another aura appeared.

The aura was hundreds of times smaller then Ranko's but it was that of a fighter.

"Hey, you got some business with Ranko?" A young man asked.

"Why yes.. yes I do. Ranma here killed me last time we met and I was just invoking my peoples law of eye for an eye." Saffron replied.

"Well, I can't let that happen," Luc said angrily.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Saffron laughed.

"Well, I dunno, I figured this would do something." Luc said confidently.

And suddenly an aura spiked in the oposite direction. Saffron turned and saw a continuous ki blast flying directly for him.

He threw down Ranko's body and braced himself and the Ki was blocked against him. Though it did leave a burn mark and his clothes were torn of in a circle where the blast had hit.

When the ki stopped a man in black stood.

"I'm afraid that that girl is going to need to stay around a while longer. I don't know how you beat her, but I'm guessing it was a lucky shot.

A ki blast was fired from Luc. It was a single blast and dissapaited without a wince from Saffron.

Without looking he hurled a fireball backward and Luc was out of commision.

"You are a decent fighter. I'm impressed." Saffron said to the man in black.

"Heh, you are a crappy fighter. Without your fire you'd be such a wimp." Dyne said confidently.

"True... but I appear to have my fire don't I? It's what we pheonix god's do. We burn."

And the fight began. Saffron launched himself at Dyne. Dyne dodged effectively and threw a side kick at the creatures kidneys. But he was unprepared for the increadible heat.

The foot connected and Saffron flew into a nearby tree but Dyne's foot was burning. He waved it out quickly but soon found himself in serious pain from using it.

The tree Saffron busted through lit. And the fire began.

Dyne knew that he wasn't up to the level of power that this being was at. And if he couldn't fight Saffron physically he was at a major disadvantage. He only had so much ki at his disposal.

Saffron flew toward him again, taking advantage of the humans weakness to his heat.

Dyne, shaking off the pain of his burning foot, leapt back and fired another continuous ki blast.

Saffron threw a fireball. The fire ball broke through the blast and impaled Dyne singing his dark clothes.

"Damn," He thought.

Dyne jumped into the sky as soon as he got up and fired down hundreds of small ki blasts as fast as he could.

But saffron merely smiled.

"You are weaker then Ranma was when he first fought me." Saffron said.

Dyne decended and kept throwing the blasts throughout the entire decent.

But nothing worked.

Just before he hit the ground Saffron kicked him in the solar plexus. And Dyne was once again, propelled away.

He lay in a small crater and started to stand, when suddenly a burning hand closed around his neck.

"Why do I waste my time with you?" He said.

Suddenly, almost a mile away from where Saffron's battle with Dyne had taken them, Ranko began to arouse.

"Ugh... cheap... shot..." She groaned. She instantly re-awoke when she heard a hoarse scream.

She looked around and noticed an unconcious Luc. Anger filled her.

"Allright... you wanna fight? You got one!" She cried.

Saffron dropped Dyne. Dyne automatically grasped his charred neck and started coughing.

But Saffron was gone.

A blue circular aura flowed around Ranma, her wings appeared again, the blue balls of ki appeared on her fingers. Her hair flung around wildly with the ki powered wind that had sprung up left the dragon symbol on her forehead in plain view.

She saw a red light hurdling toward her. An oval of red aura shrouded the form inside it but she knew who it was of course. Red wings sprouted on the top of it.

Ranma noticed his use of a new technique. Wrapping his aura around himself as a protective barrier and hurling himself toward his opponent. She decided to improvise and used the exact same technique.

She was wrapped in a blue aura. And her wings were visible through the aura.

Once she got high enough she turned around and let the being catch up to her. Saffron floated a few meters away from her and the same level of hight.

Ranma, not waiting for Saffron to gloat, Hurled herself at him.

He was caught by surprise and bounce back a few hundred feet, tumbling around in his oval.

He straightened himself quickly and flew back.

The aura's collided a once, twice, ten times and more.

"Hm... so you ARE my sister's decendent." Saffron said as they collided once agian. Both of them bounced back and hovered looking like collored eggs with wings sticking out the backs.

"The day I acnowledge relation to you is the day you die agian!" She screamed.

Her aura was suddenly sapped from around her, exposing her again. Her wings held her in the air as her protective aura fueled a ki blast.

"Moko Takabisha!" She cried.

The body sized blast came at Saffron and slammed his aura barrier hard, breaking it.

This didn't hurt him at all however. But Ranma appeared directly behind the ki blast with and uppercut that flung him further into the sky behind the clouds.

She was surprised. Last time she couldn't physically hit him without a searing pain into the body part that hit him, which was only bearable because of the the pheonix pill and her extensive training with the soul of ice amoung other things.

Now his heat barely nipped at her as long as he didn't flare it to maximum or anything near that extent.

Suddenly she heard a cry from the clouds above her.

"Emperor sized big ball blast!!!" Was the cry.

She knew this techniqe... and it hurt like hell even with her heat resistance. The ball flew at her. And she flew from it. It was too big too dodge, off the ground. If this weren't her first time using her wings to fly, perhaps she could have made it. But all the innocents below her on the edge of the forest made up her mind for her anyway.

It burned her skin but she noticed that it became smaller as it touched her and steam was filing off it. And suddenly she smiled with the development of a new technique.

"Emperess sized big ball blast!" Was the cry.

A blue ball of water, glued together by confident aura, erupeted around her and engulfed the red one. They dissapated without any trace save for a slightly steaming and wet Ranko.

Ranma began throwing water balls back up into the clouds. Unfortunantly for Ranko, the clouds absorbed the water before they hit Saffron, but in turn, became darker and more numorous.

"Damnit, rain!" Ranma thought and wondered why she was so anxious for it to rain. It had been proven that it didn't hurt Saffron much.

She flew down to the ground and waited for her opponent.

She was winning this fight now and she knew it.

--

I FIGURED IT OUT! YESSS!!!!!!

The jusenkyo valley was littered with this cry.

"Her aquatic dragon magic! That is what is keeping the blessing from working! All I have to do is take it away! But..."

"You've figured it out, now archbishop?" The messenger asked appearing beside him.

"Uh.. yes... All I have to do is take away Ranko's dragonic magic, temporarily and the Blessing will activate in one hour."

"Why?" The messenger asked.

"Well, The blessing was being held off from finishing by the magic of her dragonic origin. So all I have to do is block that magic and the blessing will be free to activate." He replied.

"Then do it and your way to heaven is secure."

The archbishop smiled. "Yes, ok."

--

"Emperor/ress sized Big Ball Blast!" Yet another round of enourmous fireballs colided and dissapated.

"Grraa... Damn you infidel! I'll kill you!" Saffron cried as he charged Ranko again.

Ranko dodged. The smirk on her face was imminent.

"Cant you do any better then this?" She asked. Now that she had found counters to all his techniques he was almost child's play. Once it started raining, it was only fuel to the fire for Saffron's temper. And that was what would lose him the fight.

She backed up more and more and stayed into the sky to avoid burning things on the ground when she soon came to a clearing.

A very large clearing most people call an ocean.

The waves of the pacific beat the beach below her and a few people littered the sands like ants.

All of them stared up and the blue and red light clashes above, more then likely thinking it was a spectacle of some kind.

There wern't very many people. After all it was raining, and only just about to turn summer. The water would still be cold. But the few that were there kept Ranko from landing. She turned and flew back even further far out away from the shore and Saffron followed.

Suddenly she dived directly into the ocean.

Once underneath she found that she could swim almost as well as she could fly. A skill Saffron probably didn't have.

He did not follow. Instead he fired another big ball blast which dissolved quickly before reaching Ranko. She was to deep.

She began to manipulate the water... it swirled around her moving faster and faster until it left her in an underwater pocket of air with a buble of water spinning around her... and the buble rose to the surface and decended to the bottom floor. She created a whirl pool large enough to reach the bottom and she decended to the bottom and stood on the sea floor.

Ignoring the poping in her ears she forced the water at the top to spiral into a tornado that rose high into the air.

Saffron was mildly surprised to say the least.

He swerved around the tornado however. After a few moments of easily manuvering around it he began to laugh and gloat again.

"Is this all? Is this REALLY all you can do?"

Her eyes narrowed.

Three more water twisters rose hundreds of meters into the air to meet wtih the first.

One of these came up directly below where Saffron was and engulfed him.

"DAMN!" He cried.

The water began to turn to steam against his heat. He screamed with the dense pain of her ki magic and his own hatred of water as they all swirled around him.

The twister suddenly threw him. He flew through the air untill hitting another one of the twisters and was again flooded with pain.

But suddenly, something happened.

Ranko sunk to her knees and the twisters fell back into the ocean.

The waters colided on her. Just before the water engulfed her, Saffron, having recovered from the water twisters, noticed her at the bottom... however... her hair was blonde.

--

Luc awoke unsteadily and unhappily. His shirt was missing. His pants hung on to his skin... barely. All in all he was quite burned.

He looked off. About twenty meters away lay his boss, as disheaveled and tired looking as he was. Only the boss didn't have his clothes half burned off. He lay against a tree, breathing hard.

"Boss!" He shouted. Luc climed to his feet, annoyed with his lack of speed. He limped over to his boss at a slow stride.

"Boss... what the....?" He asked.

The boss was a father figure to Luc in some ways. Luc knew he was one of the most feared men in California but he had raised him. Apparently, Dyne didn't want Luc to turn into a criminal of any sort. Luc had seen this side. No one else that he knew had.

When Dyne found out what was happening to Ranko, he had immediatly contacted Luc, knowing full well that Luc was fond of her. How he knew? Anyone's guess.

"Hey boss.. you allright?" He asked tenaciously.

"Glass a water would do me good..." Dyne said hoarsly.

Luc chuckled. "Where's Ranko?"

"She's fighting whatever that thing is agian. Whatever it is, it ain't human, that's certain." Dyne told him.

"Where is she right now?" He asked.

"Use your senses boy. Haven't I taught you better then that?" Dyne asked angrily, and then started to cough.

Luc felt around him. Ranko wasn't near by any means but wasn't too far off. It felt like she was... far below him.

"Boy... if I were you I'd stay out of that battle. Those beings are not human. The girl may be but they are both good enough to be considered divine to some people." Dyne told him.

"Wha... Yeah boss... But..."

"There are other fish in the sea boy, and that one seems more like a pirana anyway." Dyne said using a crude analogy.

Luc hesitated for a moment and then ran toward the fight. A few feet later he turned and said, "Sorry boss, after this I'm gonna want to let loose of the V... weather Ranko's alive or not."

"I figured," The boss coughed.

Luc ran off.

"Good luck..." Dyne muttered. He roused himself and began to limp toward the base, or what was left of it, as it was one of the building's that caught fire. But two steps and he met others.

There were all in all about thirteen people. Each of them were well respected members of the Black V.

"Sorry boys... it's a bust..." Dyne muttered as he limped toward them.

"The... the boss is hurt!" One of them cried.

"What in the world could possibly hurt the boss?" One of them muttered.

"A pheonix defeated me in combat." Dyne said.

He suddenly was on the recieving end of several skeptical looks.

"WOULD I LIE TO YOU!? NOW GET BACK TO THE BASE! I'LL BE THERE SOON!" He cried.

They turned tail and ran.

Dyne sight.

"I'm sorry Valentine."

--

Ranko was hurled ruthlessly about under the deep and powerful currents of her own making. She had lost the power that she had attained from the dragon transformation. As soon as she regained control under the water she noted that her hair was blonde again.

"DAMN" She thought.

She hurled herself upward and shot out of the water.

Where in a certain pheonix insantly noticed her and began throwing fireballs. She fell back into the water.

She had gone maybe half a mile from land, and in this form, had no chance of fighting Saffron above water. All she had to do was keep herself hard to find when she breached the surface for air. This was very simple because it was raining and the waves were allready quite strong.

In falling back into the water she looked the direction she would need to travel to reach land. Once under the water she swam at full speed.

"What happened? I'm gifted with this creepy dragonic power and then it's taken away from me just when I need it? DAMN YOU MURPHY!" She thought. "I'll beat him without it, like last time..."

Breaking to the rainy wavy surface above as unoften as possible she reached the surface in aproximatly seven minutes. Saffron still hovered a half mile in the wrong direction frantically scanning the surface.

He did not even see the large Moko Takabisha that hurled toward him and slammed him directly in the back, sending him hurtling toward the water. A place that he REALLY didn't want to go.

Upon entering it he fought the horrid waters that beat at his skin and for the first time, envied his boyhood body that was immune to the painfully annoying affects of water.

But thsi was not searing pain. It was more like slamming your entire body in a car door. Just a pain the ass that can be lived with.

He flung himself out of the water... angered once again at his prey for cheating.

But it wasn't the blue haired girl that had hit him. This one was blonde.

He flew up over the rain where he couldn't be seen and the rain wasn't pestering him and prepared his attack.

Ranko was discouraged. She saw the light forming behind the clouds and knew that another big ball blast was coming. And this time, she had no counter except for the Hiryuu Shoten Ha. If she could force a Hiryuu Shoten Ha through the exact center of the ball, It could hit Saffron and end the fight the same way as last time while still dissapating the ball.

The sand seeped beneath her feet and the wind picked up. The ball became visible through the clouds. As it neared her she could feel the fire and noted the increase in temperature as it came closer.

She began to spin. Not in a formation. Just standing and spining. She took the cold ki, produced by the rain and the aura's of the quite things around her and mixed it with her own cold aura. Once completed, she colided the masive aura into the anger of Saffrons producing the twister on the end of her hand.

She thrust her hand forward directly towards the center, and the twister fired.

It tore through the fireball, imploding it and forcing it to explode before ever coming near enough to do any damage to her or the beach she stood on.

The Hiryuu Shoten Ha that continued on afterwards however, failed and did not hit it's intended target.

Ranma turned around and saw another blast, much closer then the other had been. She had no time, the ball impaled her and exploded.

The beach was left as a crater, quickly filled by the rising tides.

Ranko lay, beaten and battered at the center.

She stood shakily as Saffron hovered down toward an edge.

"Seem's I'll have my revenge after all." Saffron bellowed from the top.

"Why... do you want? Revenge? Your alive... Why can't we just let it be?" Ranko asked as she forced herself to stand firm.

"Because... You defeated me. I will not have that dishonor on my Devine name, mortal." He cried.

Suddenly, a presence filled Ranko... engulfing her being and fighting agianst yet another force inside her.

Her hair flashed between blond and blue wildly as the inner battle began.

Soon her hair held a full blue color and a voice that was not quite her own spoke out. "I'm no Mortal..."

Her hair snapped back to blond instantly and she charged. She jumped as fast as she could towards Saffron and began beating him.

He blocked most but a few punches and kicks got through. To Ranko's delight, the fire that eminated from him didn't seem to affect her at all now.

But Saffron suddenly flared his aura causing the entire beach to become a wasteland of melted sand and broken rocks.

Ranko was unable to fight through the flames that scorched her eyes. And when Saffron's fists came flying back, she could only hold up her arms in a hopeful attempt to block most of the damage. She had only one choice left... only one.

She cupped her hands, hunched her back, and muttered the technique.

--

The archbishop formed all his three thousand year trained magic into the soul purpose of decimating the power of Ranko's inherited bloodline.

It was... VERY difficult.

But, all in all, he was succeeding. He was quite certain that Ranko could handle Saffron at least until The Blessing FINALLY activated. And just on time as well. He only had about three hours left.

He had allready begun to see the magic begin to work. All that needed to happen was for a gateway to open and then whichever form, male or female, that was chosen to be forsaken would go through that gateway to heaven.... along with himself.

But for that to happen Ranko had to survive this fight. And it would be a difficult battle considering this time Saffron could control his fires, which it was.

Though, luckily Ranko was now pummeling Saffron with some unknown technique. All the archbishop could see was enourmous twisters and other blast flying at Saffron from a different place every time.

As if an invisible being danced around the fire god shooting a blast of some kind at every break in the dance.

He was thirteen minutes into the hour long process.

He had a long way to go.

--

I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. As I only have one left along with a possible Epilogue. I'm very close to complete. Anyone wanna know how it's gonna end? Hmm? Anyone? Because I am not telling till it's over.

My One-shot Something Better. Yeah. I swear I had never heard of the fic that won the awards and stuff. I went and found it and read it. And yes... It was Exponentially Better than my fic. I'm kinda depressed as I'd thought I had such an original idea but eh... You win some you lose some. And at least there was a big difference in endings. Mine was increadibly hateful to Akane (As I felt I had a few too many Ranma/Akane pairing fics portraying Akane as a Long Lost Love of Ranma To name them, Blue Holocaust, A Millenium, Duel Whites, and Chaos Eva Pilot)

Also... I reread through the fic and realized I'd made a serious mistake. I didn't mean for Akane and Ranma to re-marry. I meant just for Ranma to re-marry some random unnamed person. I could hardly believe I'd put that. It ruined the entire "Akane-Gets-What-She-Deserves" morale of the fic! Really kinda pissed me off that I didn't catch that.

Hope I have people on the edge of their seats waiting for the last chapter of The Blessing! And with that Lata!

P.S. R&R! PLEASE CRITICISM NEEDED! PRAISE WILL BE ENJOYED BUT WILL NOT HELP MY WRITING STYLE GET BETTER!


End file.
